Harry Potter and the Champion of Olympus
by DZ2
Summary: Gabriel Herrol's The Squatter of Olympus Response: Stranded in New York, Harry wandered alone with no idea what to do, where to go or who might help him. Maybe he should do the first thing anyone does in New York: look up! Grey Super Harry/Thalia; Magical-Percabeth;
1. Empire State of Mind

Harry Potter and the Champion of Olympus: A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson and the Olympians Crossover Fanfiction

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of its associated characters: all rights belong to JK Rowling. I do not own Percy Jackson or **any** of its associated characters: all rights belong to Rick Riordan. I do not own any other crossover references used in the story: all rights belong to their original creators. I do own any OC spells explained at the end of a chapter.

**Plot:** Gabriel Herrol's The Squatter of Olympus Response: Stranded in New York, Harry wandered alone with no idea what to do, where to go or who might help him. Maybe he should do the first thing anyone does in New York: look up!

**Challenge Information: ****The Squatter of Olympus; A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson and The Olympians challenge: ****In which Harry is a demigod – obliviously – but he's more independent, cunning and a free spirit than in canon. **

**After a business deal gone wrong in the United States where Vernon took the entire family – Reluctantly in Harry's case – he decides to get rid of him by abandoning him on the streets of New York and in a fit of genius or pure malice, he took the boy's passport from him to reduce the chances of that act getting back to him. **

**After wandering a while and surviving on the streets, adapting to his new life, Harry accidentally stumble upon the elevator to Olympus, already prepped to go to the 600th floor.**

**Requirements: **Harry goes to New York in the summer months with the Dursleys for a major business deal with some company

Harry is a demigod, be it Greek or Roman. I don't have a particular deity in mind, but I would prefer that his divine parent be his mother. Got to give props for Lily's sacrifice.

Vernon abandons Harry in the streets of New York after his business deal goes bad. In a fit of malice/genius, Dursley took Harry's passport from him but left him some money to at least be able to start somewhere. The Dursley family really don't like Harry and only took him in because Dumbledore menaced them. And the dislike, even maybe hatred is mutual. But dislike doesn't mean Vernon is cruel enough to not give the boy a fighting chance.

Harry wanders the streets a few weeks, never daring to go to a police officer or someone with authority after bad experiences. For example, he did tried to denounce his treatment at the Dursleys, but nothing came of it except some staff changes and the affair swept under the rug.

After visiting the Empire State Building, Harry stumble upon the elevator going to Olympus, already primed with the access card, without a guard! He can be occupied somewhere else, or anything. As long as he isn't to his post when Harry came through, I don't care. Harry's guts are telling him that there's a safe place ahead, he goes in and slips into the home of the Gods without anybody knowing or noticing!

Harry must live totally incognito on Olympus a few weeks but when his supplies start drying up, Hestia must help Harry on the sly after being the only one detecting him after making sure he isn't a threat for her family, conjuring food and drinks for the boy without alerting anybody. After all, even the goddess of the Hearth can have a mischievous streak once in a while. Also the boy isn't hurting anybody and there's no Ancient Law forbidding a demigod from squatting on Olympus.

Harry's squatting _must_ be exposed during a Winter Solstice council meeting, so Harry lived on Olympus up to six, going on seven months.

The fact that Harry's mother was married to James up until the death of her husband and also the fact that her mortal aspect gave her life for her son must make Hera took Harry's defence in the Council. Not only he's a proper demigod, born from the sacred union of marriage between a mortal wizard and a goddess in human form, she must gain an even softer spot for him when the boy speak his mind and reprimand Zeus for cheating on his wife. In private or in front of the entire Council is up to you.

**Forbidden: **Over abusive Dursleys. Yes, they really don't like Harry but they aren't stupid enough to leave a permanent physical mark on him and risk problems with authorities, be it muggle, magical or divine. After all, psychological abuse is way worse than his physical counterpart

Harry getting caught immediately in Olympus. I really want to exploit a possible security risk here. Also, the reaction of the Olympians once they found the squatter would be worth it. Apollo and Hermes would be no doubt laughing their asses off, but the rest are up to you

Dumbledore or an associate of his finding Harry and getting him back to his relatives

Over trusting and naive Harry. I think a good few weeks on the heartless streets of New York would get rid of those annoying traits quickly

Harry getting smote for squatting

Harry joining Voldemort, Kronos or/and The Giants

Harry going with Dumbledore's Greater Good plan

**Recommended: **Harry being the son of a minor goddess who took a mortal form

Hestia getting rid of the Horcrux the first night she stumbles upon a sleeping Harry

Pre-Hogwarts timeline

Post Second Titanomachy

Post Second Gigantomachy

A trick of the Fates, the Blood Wards erect themselves again around Hestia's Hearth on Olympus or in camp Half-Blood

Harry using Helios's temple as a hideout for his showers and bathroom breaks

Harry being the reincarnation of Helios

**Optional: **Harry not knowing of his half-blood nature

Harry stumbling accidentally upon Zeus getting it on with somebody who isn't Hera? XD

Harry fleeing the scene when he see the thundering expression upon Hera's face after a screw up from Zeus

Harry hiding himself behind Ares's back when Aphrodite wants to use him as a Ken doll, all but begging the God of War to teach him how to fight and to save him from that torture! XD

**Author's Note:** So, for this one, which is one of a selection of all-new ideas to help celebrate my ten year tenure on FFN – _hold for cheers and applause from loyal fans_ – I decided to go down a bit of a different road to some of my usual stories and, at the same time, have some fun. Also, after reading another story that is similar to this challenge, I was inspired; and so, here we go.

Anyway, you know how it goes: if you don't like it, don't read it.

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this story to Gabriel Herrol for coming up with such an interesting idea: my recommended reads are _Harry Potter, Squatter_ by Enterprise1701-d, _Hadrian Potter: The Lightning Thief_ and _Hadrian Potter: The Sea of Monsters_ by dhairyasood748, _Sun of the Archer Book I, Sun of the Archer Book II _and_ Sun of the Archer Book III_ by digisovereign, _Saviour of Magic_ by Colt01, _Child of All_ by Venquine1990, _Prince of Death, Return of the Speaker's Heir_ and _Remembrance of the Grim Wolf_ by The Potters of the Future and _Half Blood Harry Potter_ by Loki Palmer

**Key Pairing: **Eventual Harry/Thalia; Eventual Percy/Annabeth

**Other Pairings: **To be determined

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

'_Godspeech_'

/_Parseltongue_/

Chapter 1: Empire State of Mind

For as long as he could remember, nine-year-old Harry James Potter had always felt like he was the black sheep in his family.

Ever since finding him on their doorstep when he was a little over a year old, his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had always treated him like he was nothing more than a stain on their perfect lives. Whether it was yelling at him or blaming him for things he didn't even understand or whether it was the act of starving and even stealing basic comforts from him, again for things he could neither understand nor be responsible for happening in _any _way whatsoever, the Dursleys had always treated Harry like he was nothing more than scum.

At a young age, a small part of the boy's mind had come to accept he'd never be accepted as _family_ by them and he had to get used to that idea.

So, when it was announced, shortly before Harry's tenth birthday, by Uncle Vernon that _all_ of them – including Harry, though it seemed to hurt the fat man to even suggest it, let alone say it with a straight face – were going to New York City in America for some business deal of his Uncle's, Harry _should_ have probably known that nothing was what it seemed.

He should have remembered how little he meant to the Dursleys and how this was definitely _not_ a treat for him.

He _should…_

But he didn't, mostly because he was a nine-year-old boy taking his first trip not only out of Surrey, but out of the country.

It was his first aeroplane flight across the Atlantic; he even got a window seat, which meant he got to see the white-clouded skies, the ocean _and _the Statue of Liberty as they flew into America and, most importantly of all, it was his first holiday.

And, again, because he was only nine, he saw this as cause for excitement, gratitude and a moment or two to forget his troubles.

That lasted all of 24 hours before reality hit him again with a bump in 48.

Two days.

That was how long after landing in America it took Harry to remember how much he was loathed and hated by the Dursleys and how far they'd willingly go to remind him of that fact.

**_Champion of Olympus_**

It all started when, the night after they'd checked into the hotel, Uncle Vernon came to Harry's room, a smile on his face and a sense of pride in his expression. At the same time, his face seemed reddened, as though he'd been screaming himself hoarse, while his smart suit was more-ruffled and dishevelled-looking than usual.

He also had a smell about him that Harry dimly recognised as the scent of _grownup drinks_, but he didn't know why the man smelled like he did.

For several minutes, Vernon seemed content to look his nephew up and down before he reached into his back pocket and withdrew his wallet; as Harry watched, Vernon leafed through his wallet before he produced two crisp fifty dollar notes before he handed them to Harry and, in no uncertain terms, he told the boy to go to the ice-cream parlour on the corner and buy him and Dudley some sweet treats.

Again, Harry's nine-year-old mind saw the money, heard the word _sweet treats_ and sensed an air of responsibility and grabbed onto it with both hands, leaving the room as fast as he could.

Never once thinking about the sick-and-twisted gleam in his Uncle's eyes as he watched Harry leave.

**_Champion of Olympus_**

Twenty-five minutes later, Harry returned to the hotel, but when he went back up to the room, he was surprised to find it locked and barred; when he went back to the reception desk and asked about some help, Harry was beyond horrified, if not upset, to hear the response the concierge gave him.

"I'm sorry, young man, but the party that paid for reservations on that room checked out five minutes ago."

Several minutes later, with his whole body, his mind and his soul feeling deaf, dumb, blind, numb and all but dead to everything else around him, Harry clutched the change from his trip to the ice-cream parlour – though not before he'd eaten the ice creams in question since it made more sense than just letting them melt and cause a mess – in the pocket of his second-hand trousers as he stumbled and staggered through the city, unsure of what he was meant to do or where he was meant to go.

He still had money, which was important, but he couldn't believe how silly, stupid and senseless he'd been.

Even moreso when he remembered, as he'd left the hotel, how his Uncle had _kept his passport safe_ while Harry had gone to the ice-cream parlour.

Now, he was alone.

An orphan.

Abandoned in one of the biggest cities in the world.

And he had _no_ idea what he was meant to do, let alone no idea of how he was going to find his way out of the labyrinth he was in now.

**_Champion of Olympus_**

**Ten Days Later**

It might have been the middle of June, but New York was experiencing one of the harshest, most-numbing rainstorms in the past year.

As the watery droplets assaulted the earth, as well as the windows, rooftops, sewers and alleyways throughout the city, thunder rumbled like a chorus of big bass drums overhead while forked lightning danced across the skies like swords cutting through the clouds, illuminating New York for several seconds at a time.

Beneath the deluge, Harry huddled down in the _camp_ he'd managed to find shelter in, but with the way the rain assaulted his dark surroundings and how the winds buffeted at him like a wall of air hitting him in the face, it wasn't long before cold started to seep in, freezing Harry's already numb body right to the core. Pulling the large coat he'd found discarded in one of the many dumpsters in the alleys around him, Harry shivered with cold and dread while his stomach grumbled, demanding food and sustenance.

The change from his Uncle's cruel trick had dried up days ago, as had the last _proper_ meal Harry had eaten and, without means or aid, he'd been forced to skulk through the shadows of New York, dodging police officers, as well as other men and women out of some inborn knack to survive, to keep moving and to find any way he could to survive.

Or maybe it was living with the Dursleys that had done that to him, he wasn't sure.

Regardless of the explanation or the reason, Harry had managed to survive, as best as he could, thus far.

**_Champion of Olympus_**

He'd found a way to navigate the city by day, when mass crowds swallowed him up, making him as inconspicuous as the next person.

Sure, he often found himself following the crowds, keeping his head down and hoping nobody noticed his bedraggled, dirty looks or his air of being lost, frightened and alone, but it was better than being out in the open where he could be snatched up by who-knows-what.

He'd learned _that_ lesson on Night One, and had the thin Z-shaped scar on his left cheek to prove it; how he'd even escaped that incident, he wasn't sure, but he wasn't in such a hurry to chance fate a second time.

Aside from the one incident, Harry had done pretty well for a nine-year-old with no clue of what he was meant to do now.

In this manner, using his little trick of blending into the background, he'd found himself huddled amongst groups in the direction of many of the city's biggest attractions, such as Grand Central Station, the Brooklyn and Manhattan Bridges, the Chrysler Building and, of course, a landmark that had become one of Harry's surprisingly-favoured buildings, the Empire State Building.

In the ten days since his desertion by his family, Harry didn't know why, but something about the supersized skyscraper had made him feel…safe.

Like there was something about it that gave him a warm feeling, deep in his heart and in the pit of his empty belly.

However, on that day, June 21st, for some unknown reason, there was something about the Empire State Building that had made Harry a little uneasy and nervous. Dare he think it, but there'd even been something that had made his stomach clench with something more than just hunger and the cold feeling of uncertainty.

He didn't know why, but something about the building made him _fear_ it, like it was something out of his darkest nightmares.

**_Champion of Olympus_**

Even now, as the storm rained down on him and the rest of New York and he felt his heart clench with pain, fear and dread that this was _finally_ it, the day he'd die and leave this world as he entered it, alone and with no clue as to how or why, Harry looked out one side of the alleyway he'd made his home. In the distance, the towering spire stuck out like a sore thumb and, whenever lightning filled the skies, Harry _thought_ he saw it strike the spire, lighting up the entire skyscraper with its fierce light and dangerous power.

With the rain creating a river and moving most of the rubbish through the alley, Harry didn't know how much longer he'd be able to stay in his little camp, but every time he looked up at the Empire State Building, he felt compelled to stay, to be as far away from the place as he could get.

But still, he was getting wet, and cold, and he risked being washed out into the street where someone would find him and then…he didn't know what, but he wasn't about to chance fate a second time.

As the wind blew through the alley, the cold chill cutting across the scar on Harry's cheek, the young boy whimpered and huddled down as small as he could get. As he did so, however, some small part of him, a part he'd ignored once before – and look where _that_ had gotten him – found itself drawing his attention to the spire. More-specifically, this strange instinct drew Harry's eyes to the whole building and, as he looked at it, he saw another bolt of lightning strike the spire, lighting up the building for a few seconds.

But in those few seconds, it was like an angel had touched Harry, making him see more than just a fearful place for reasons he didn't know.

He now saw a whitish-golden light, accompanied by an urge to move closer to the building.

If anything, he'd be dry and, who knows? Maybe he could find some food.

Before he had a chance to argue either of those points, much less stop himself, the nine-year-old boy picked himself up and moved, quickly, but carefully, in the direction of the Empire State Building.

Curiously, as he reached the main entrance into the foyer, the rainstorm seemed to ease up, though as Harry ran a hand through his messy, slightly-knotted dark hair and over his soaked face and clothes, he found himself more in awe of the building itself.

Nearby, a waiting area seemed vastly-unoccupied, which seemed strange considering it was so wild outside, but Harry didn't look a gift horse in the mouth. Moving towards one of the vacant seats, picking up a tourist brochure just for appearances' sake, Harry hid himself behind the pages, which seemed to describe the Grand Canyon as he wondered what he was meant to do now.

A few minutes later, he got his answer when an elevator _dinged_ nearby.

When the doors opened, Harry frowned when he heard a few low, indistinct voices whispering among themselves, some of whom he caught words like _Dad_ and _quest_ and _training,_ but, when he looked up, he only saw the strangest sight. A small group of kids, many of whom looked older than him, dressed in pale-coloured jeans and wearing an array of orange shirts, all of whom were being led by a middle-aged man who wheeled himself towards the exit in what _looked_ like an electronic wheelchair.

For a brief moment, Harry even thought he saw this man's eyes look in his direction, before he led his party on towards the exit.

Waiting until he was _sure_ they were gone, Harry looked to the elevator, which was still open, emitting a warm breeze that actually blew across Harry's whole body, drying his clothes and making him feel warmer than he could remember. At the same time, he _thought_ he could smell a warm, delicious smell wafting down through the vents in the ceiling of the elevator.

Driven by this scent, as well as the hunger he felt, Harry moved into the elevator, where he was surprised to find a key-card placed in the slot of the elevator, as well as a great big, shiny button over his head.

A great big shiny button that looked as though it should never, ever, ever be pressed under _any_ circumstances.

And yet, when Harry saw this great big shiny button, his nine-year-old self won out again as he did what any kid would do with such a button.

He pushed it.

The next thing he knew, his stomach seemed to plummet straight down into his feet as the elevator rose into the air with surprising speed and force.

It was only when he looked up at the button that Harry frowned in confusion when he noticed the number on the button;

**600**

But, as far as Harry knew from the guidebook and what he'd heard when he'd been _blending in_, the building only had 100 floors, give or take a few.

So where was _he_ going?

Up and up the elevator went, for several minutes until, to Harry's bewilderment, the tell-tale _ding_ told him he had arrived, followed by the doors sliding open. The first thing he was aware of was a golden-coloured cobblestone pathway that led away from the elevator, moving upwards towards what _looked _like a strange, darkish-coloured dome of clouds and stone, which seemed to draw Harry towards it even as he stepped out of the elevator, which dinged closed and left him standing on the stones.

Swallowing hard as he tried to figure out what was going on, much less where he was, there was only one possibility that filled Harry's mind at that particular moment and, even then, it was only because it was one of the few things his Aunt and Uncle had complained and warned him about.

Before they'd abandoned him in one of the biggest cities in the world, anyway.

As he shakily moved in the direction of the clouds, a part of him realising he didn't have much of a choice otherwise, Harry looked at the scene ahead of him, as well as the path leading him there, with bewilderment in his eyes.

'Is…is this…_Heaven?_' he wondered, slowly moving towards the cloudy structure and the end of the path that led him there.

As he did so, Harry made another mistake that his instincts screamed at him _not_ to do.

He looked _down!_

And when he looked down, seeing a large, but familiar stretch of buildings, roads and skyscrapers that now looked more like thorns poking up out of the earth rather than the supersized structures they were, Harry felt his stomach clench and churn with nausea before he looked up again, returning his focus to the weird place ahead of him.

'Nope,' he thought, shaking his head as he made his way into the clouds, which then revealed themselves to be concealing a mountainous structure filled with what _looked_ like large palatial buildings, white-and-gold in colour, with torch fires and a vast array of statues of different shapes, sizes and forms, many of which gave Harry chills to look at them.

As he made his way deeper into the strange new environment he found himself in, Harry was surprised to find the strangest-looking people and creatures suddenly appear in front of him, as though they'd been there all the time and he'd only just been allowed to see him.

They were acting like they were gathered in a place similar to an Asian bazaar and many of them were dressed in an array of differently-coloured gowns, long, blanket-like wraps, which he thought seemed strange, but then again, with his damp clothes and bedraggled looks, he wasn't one to talk, while, to his alarm, some were even dressed in gold armour with different symbols and strange letters engraved onto them.

And yet, as he saw these armoured men and women, Harry was surprised to see them hardly pay him any attention at all.

Neither did any of the other oddly-dressed people seem to notice him.

If anything, they reminded Harry of the guards outside Buckingham Palace; trained to stand there all day, pay no attention to anything except their duties and act only on command from their superiors. It was weird, to say the least; however, as Harry moved away from the guards, he looked around for somewhere that he might be able to sit down, if only for a few seconds, and collect his thoughts.

Nearby, a pair of large, golden-coloured double doors stood ajar, once again emitting a warm breeze that made Harry smile to feel it.

Before he had a chance to stop himself, he walked in through the open door, though when he did so, his eyes widened, his jaw dropped and his heart suddenly felt warmer than warm when he found himself staring at the only thing that seemed to occupy this unusual building.

A large, solid gold-and-bronze statue of a _very_ handsome-looking gentleman, whom was dressed in a suit of armour that covered him as well and proudly as many of the men and women Harry had seen outside. In one hand, the man carried a large, golden sphere, which seemed to be _glowing_, bathing the whole building in warmth, which Harry guessed explained the feeling he'd sensed before.

Over his back, the man carried a bow of some sort, with a flurry of bronzed arrows set into the spot next to the bow while, in his other hand, the man held what _looked_ like a golden harp, like something out of Jack and the Beanstalk, which emitted a soothing tune that filled the air with song, calm and a sense of warmth similar to the glowing orb in the man's other hand.

Around the man's feet, which were covered by bronze-and-gold sandals, an array of small, strange shapes had been bronzed into the statue's form while, as Harry looked at the base of the statue, his eyes narrowed suddenly when he saw an engraving over the bottom of the statue, fixed onto the top of the platform that the statue was mounted on.

Curiously, when Harry saw the lettering on the statue's platform, he _thought_ he saw it shimmer and ripple before the lettering seemed to transform into plain English, creating one word that Harry managed to sound out.

"_A…pol…lo…Apollo:_ is that your name?"

He looked up at the statue with awe, wonder and no small amount of shame as he asked, "Apollo…I…I'm sorry for just walking in like this, but…but I don't know where I am and…and I just…I was hoping I could…if I could rest here…just for now…please?"

Curiously, a warm breeze ruffled Harry's hair and, when it did so, Harry felt like he'd just been given a cure-all that healed more than just his chilled body and his confused, intimidated senses.

He also felt like he was getting strong again, strong enough to be able to survive anything and everything, bringing with it a sense of relaxation and calm that made Harry smile up at the statue. "I…I'll take that as a yes; thank you…Mr Apollo…"

Moving to a shadowy spot behind the statue's platform, if only to be sure nobody else would see him if they came into the building, Harry huddled down, pulled off his old coat and, draping it over him, he settled against the rear of the platform, looking up at the back of the statue and the light it radiated from the orb in its right hand.

"I…I'm going to get some sleep now, Mr Apollo…I hope that's…o…"

Before he could finish, he was out for the count.

Had he looked up at the statue, however, Harry would have seen the light within the glowing sphere in the statue's hand burn _blue_ before a pulse of the same light escaped the orb, surrounding the entire building before it doubled back, vanishing into the orb once again.

Once it was done, the light within returned to its golden colour, though now, it seemed to dim, as though someone had turned down the light, allowing the exhausted young boy behind the statue to rest in peace.

For now, at least.

**So, the adventure has begun and we have an interesting start for our hero, but how could he have conveniently found himself in such an amazing place and what will happen if or when he's discovered?**

**Also, what was that light in the orb and what has it done to the building around our sleeping squatter?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out**

**Next Chapter: Harry's not as alone as he thinks, but it looks like he's still safe…for the time being, at least;**

**Please Read and Review**


	2. You Are Not Alone

Harry Potter and the Champion of Olympus

**Disclaimer/Plot/Challenge Information/Author's Note:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this story to Gabriel Herrol for coming up with such an interesting idea: my recommended reads are _Harry Potter, Squatter_ by Enterprise1701-d, _Hadrian Potter: The Lightning Thief_ and _Hadrian Potter: The Sea of Monsters_ by dhairyasood748, _Sun of the Archer Book I, Sun of the Archer Book II _and_ Sun of the Archer Book III_ by digisovereign, _Saviour of Magic_ by Colt01, _Child of All_ by Venquine1990, _Prince of Death, Return of the Speaker's Heir_ and _Remembrance of the Grim Wolf_ by The Potters of the Future and _Half Blood Harry Potter_ by Loki Palmer

**Key Pairing: **Eventual Harry/Thalia; Eventual Percy/Annabeth

**Other Pairings: **To be determined

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

'_Godspeech_'

/_Parseltongue_/

**Review Answers:**

**WhiteElfElder: All will be revealed in this chapter;**

**Guest: I **_**did**_** try it once, but…I don't know; something about it didn't gel for me…in **_**that**_** story, anyway; this one, on the other hand? I don't know: I don't want to think about pairings for a while, but…still…when opportunity knocks…**

**Valiryo: Funny;**

**Barryc10: I liked that effect in the movies too, hence why I try and use the same for these stories;**

**Gabriel Herrol: I appreciate that and I know what's coming might not be the sort of thing you had in mind, but I hope that doesn't stop you enjoying the adventure as a whole;**

"_I…I'm going to get some sleep now, Mr Apollo…I hope that's…o…"_

_Before he could finish, he was out for the count._

_Had he looked up at the statue, however, Harry would have seen the light within the glowing sphere in the statue's hand burn blue before a pulse of the same light escaped the orb, surrounding the entire building before it doubled back, vanishing into the orb once again._

_Once it was done, the light within returned to its golden colour, though now, it seemed to dim, as though someone had turned down the light, allowing the exhausted young boy behind the statue to rest in peace._

Chapter 2: You Are Not Alone

Her name was Hestia, Virgin Goddess of the Hearth, and one whom was considered by many to be _the Last Olympian_ of the children of Kronos.

Unlike her brothers, sisters, nieces, nephews and distant relations, Hestia never really had anything to do with the day-to-day business of Olympus, much less the _one-day_ rule that her brother, Zeus, enforced in allowing Demigods to come to Olympus and be with their respective parent.

Sure, on occasion, she would visit Camp Half-Blood and tend to the hearth there, keeping herself to herself as best as she could, but other than that, she was a solitary figure who preferred to keep away from the conflicts among her siblings. And when she _did_ return to Olympus, it was usually for a meet-and-greet with old friends, the relations she allowed herself to be familiar and open with or, as was the case with this particular night, just because she felt like it.

The day was drawing to a close and, as Hestia had noted not too long before, the Demigods had returned to Earth, each one talking and laughing about the day spent with their respective divine parent.

Why her brother only gave them one day every six months, she didn't know; they might as well be children of Persephone if _that_ was his attitude!

Now, as Hestia walked the Golden Path that ran between the temples and respective shrines of each one of the other Olympians – save Hades, which she didn't like because it showed just how big a _child_ her youngest brother really was – she took a moment to bask in the feelings of her birth home, which only seemed to strengthen her own powers as Goddess of the Home.

As she revelled in these feelings, however, Hestia snapped her eyes open, causing them to _ignite_ with the fires of her inner light, born of the sacred hearth of all divinity, when she felt something she had not expected to feel, least of all on Olympus.

A God's sacred hearth, located within one of the temples of the Council of Twelve, had suddenly come alive with a feeling of divine, otherworldly energy that caused its light to radiate throughout the mountain.

As Hestia felt the energy from this hearth, her eyes narrowed suddenly when she also felt a presence _not_ of Olympus…at least, not entirely.

It was the presence of a Demigod, but they did not feel like one she had seen at the Camp.

Fortunately, Hestia also noted how her siblings had _not_ been made aware of the presence of this…this _squatter_ on Olympus, while the feeling of the hearth's sacred light that washed over her made Hestia curious about the identity of the newcomer, if not the reason for whatever energy provided such an all-encompassing sensation.

Taking a moment to look around, as though ensuring she wasn't being noticed, nor was this unusual feeling that washed over her, Hestia quickly made her way along the Path, heading for the source of the strange warmth.

When she found the source to be none other than _Apollo's_ temple, she was intrigued.

Weirdly, the fact that the warmth and strangely-protective air seemed to come from the temple of the God of the Sun also seemed appropriate in some small way, but Hestia didn't say that out loud.

Instead, she quickly spirited herself inside, looking around the temple with an inquisitive air.

The light of Apollo's Fire, held within the Sun-shaped gemstone held in the hand of his statue, seemed to bathe the entire temple in a warm, but slightly-dimmed golden glow, which cast long, dancing shadows along the walls of the temple, like shadows dancing in the glow of a campfire. At the same time, Hestia was aware of a second strange sensation coming from the fire that burned within the Sol Stone – as Apollo dubbed his large gemstone – that seemed to surround the whole temple, inside and out.

If she didn't know better, Hestia would have sworn blind the divine light within the Sol Stone was _shielding_ someone or something that was here in the temple, keeping them off the radar of others around them as best as it could.

'But who?' wondered Hestia, moving carefully around the edge of the glow from the Sol Stone, her eyes still burning with sacred fire as she eyed the temple's outermost areas, as well as the space nearest the statue, while she asked herself, 'Who would my nephew's true flame _want_ to protect so carefully; and _why?_ Surely, he knows that, in doing so, for whatever reason, he is risking his Father's wrath for interfering with a Demigod, which goes against the Law.'

Even as she thought on that, however, Hestia snorted to herself as she mused, 'Then again, my brother's not exactly the law-obeying kind, as is evident by his divine child on Earth, not to mention the many affairs he has with nymphs and other females…much to my sister's ire.'

As she chuckled to herself on her thought, Hestia's eyes widened suddenly when she caught sight of something that moved in the darkness of the glow from the Sol Stone.

It was a _child!_

A young male whom looked to be no older than six or seven years old was lying in the shadows behind Apollo's statue, the light from the Sol Stone creating a soothing, warm radiance that shone over the boy's sleeping form like a nightlight, though it didn't seem to disturb the child himself. To Hestia's surprise, the young boy wore raggedy-looking clothes that seemed to be damp and crusted in certain places, suggesting he'd been going through a rough time of it lately.

On one side of his face was a thin Z-shaped scar that looked like it had been given to him intentionally, almost like some uncouth soul had actually tried to brand the child as their own. Another scar, shaped like a bolt of lightning, was also faintly-visible beneath the child's impossibly-messy, knotted and shaggy hairstyle while, as Hestia stared at the little boy, she couldn't help but feel a strong pang of sorrow, surprise and even pity for the sleeping spirit.

The question of what such a dirt-ridden child was doing on Olympus in the first place _did_ occur to Hestia, though not as much as the question of the protective warmth and strength she had sensed emanating from her nephew's temple.

Taking a few steps away from where the child slept, if only for now, Hestia closed her eyes for only a moment; when she opened them again, her eyes burned with pure golden flames, which seemed to grow right out of her eyes and cover her entire body in a veil of fire.

As the veil consumed her human form, Hestia's body grew to incredible size, as all Olympians could do, before the fire faded away again.

Now, instead of the young girl dressed in casual, pioneer-style clothes, the Goddess wore a suit of black-and-gold-coloured metallic armour with the symbols of her domain – the hearth, symbolised by a campfire, and a donkey's head, both of which were enveloped in a large cloak that wrapped itself around them comfortably – engraved onto her breastplate while her lower body looked more like a knight of some sort.

With her new size aiding her, Hestia reached out to the Sol Stone, cupping the top of it in one hand, before her eyes shone with newborn fire once more as she whispered, "Show me, nephew…show me what you know…"

As if on command, the fire in the Sol Stone turned a mystical shade of blue, which seemed to pass from the stone into Hestia's arm, slowly moving through her veins and arteries until it reached her head. When it did so, the Goddess' eyes turned the same shade of enchanting blue as the fire, though not before Hestia let out an awed gasp as she released the Sol Stone, allowing the fire within to return to its previous golden-coloured form.

As for Hestia, she used her own fire to return her form to that of her more-human-looking pioneer girl appearance before she moved around the statue to where the child slept. Reaching over her back, Hestia removed her long cloak – which actually seemed to grow back as quickly as she removed it, though this was mostly thanks to her shapeshifting power – and draped it over the child like a blanket.

As soon as the blanket touched him, the child let out a content sigh while Hestia smiled as she looked down at him.

Bedraggled looks and homeless air aside, the little guy seemed kind of…_cute_ when he was sleeping.

Lifting herself up again, Hestia looked up at the dimly-glowing Sol Stone before she whispered, "I imagine you're pissing yourself laughing at the thought of how my brother, your Father, will take this, but, for both our sakes, I think you'd better let _me_ keep a close eye on our little squatter here."

The fire in the Sol Stone seemed to light up again, almost as though whatever powered it agreed with her.

"Then we'll let him sleep, for now, and I'll leave him some essentials; hopefully, he will have enough sense _not_ to leave here after dark. In the day, your light will shield him and my gifts will help him blend in, but if he _is_ discovered, and my brother asks _you_ for an explanation, you know you will not be able to avoid telling him the truth."

The fire burned bright once more.

"Then let's hope it doesn't come to that," said Hestia.

As she did so, however, her eyes narrowed when she saw a thin sliver of the blue fire from earlier suddenly rise up from within the Sol Stone.

As Hestia watched, the blue fire drifted down to the sleeping child where, to her surprise, it wrapped itself around his lightning-bolt scar. At the same time the fire touched his scar, the child whimpered and moaned, as though he was experiencing a nightmare, before Hestia gasped when she heard a clap of thunder, accompanied by a wave of purest hot _and_ cold that seemed to fly out of the little boy's body.

As the two temperatures washed over her, Hestia saw a blackened essence rise up out of the boy's scar.

As it did so, however, the blue fire reared up, taking on the form of a blue, serpentine _dragon,_ which opened its jaws and snapped up the essence, swallowing it down audibly. Once the essence had been devoured, Hestia's eyes widened again when she saw the blue dragon move to one of the boy's currently-bare arms, wrapping around the skin until, to her awe, it faded into the boy's flesh, taking on the form of a small, blue tattoo, which wove itself around his arm like a bracer or elbow-pad.

Once the boy grew still again, Hestia looked up at the Sol Stone before she asked, "What…what did you just do?"

'_What?_' asked an amused, warm-hearted male voice, which seemed to echo all around Hestia as he explained, '_I _am_ the God of Healing, Auntie; this kid had a bad boo-boo and I healed it._'

Hestia did not know what to say in response, though the voice wasn't done, '_Sadly, that's all I can do for this little sunspot…for now, anyway; so I turned the flame I used to heal him into a friend for him…a _pet_, you might say, who will be there with him until the day he dies._'

"But why would you do something so reckless?" asked Hestia, looking again to the Sol Stone as she asked, "Why take these risks, nephew? For this boy? I understand he's a Demigod, but…"

'_Because,_' argued the voice of the Stone, which Hestia _knew_ to be the voice of Apollo, as he explained, '_I have a promise to keep and, as you yourself pointed out, I cannot lie._'

"A promise?" asked Hestia, earning another pulse of fire-fuelled agreement from the light of the Sol Stone, "To whom?"

Apollo's answer would not only set Hestia's beliefs about her nephew's wish to do as little – or, indeed, as _much_ – as he could to help the little boy.

It would also set both of them on a path that, one day, might just hold the future of all Olympus in their hands.

Theirs and the little one known as Harry James Potter.

'_His Mother…_'

**Chapter 2 and, wow, talk about a nice little surprise: Hestia seems to have found our hero, but it looks like she's not the only one who feels compelled to try and help, but will it work out for the best?**

**Also, what **_**promise**_** did Apollo make and why would Harry's Mother be such a big deal for him?**

**Unless…could she be…no…you don't think…could she?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out**

**Next Chapter: A timeskip sees Harry adjusting to life on Olympus, but not before he discovers a few mysteries needing to be solved;**

**Please Read and Review**

_**AN: Portrayals**_

**Hestia: Jennifer Lawrence**

**Apollo: Ryan Reynolds**


	3. Strangers Like Me

Harry Potter and the Champion of Olympus

**Disclaimer/Plot/Challenge Information/Author's Note:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this story to Gabriel Herrol for coming up with such an interesting idea: my recommended reads are _Harry Potter, Squatter_ by Enterprise1701-d, _Hadrian Potter: The Lightning Thief_ and _Hadrian Potter: The Sea of Monsters_ by dhairyasood748, _Sun of the Archer Book I, Sun of the Archer Book II _and_ Sun of the Archer Book III_ by digisovereign, _Saviour of Magic_ by Colt01, _Child of All_ by Venquine1990, _Prince of Death, Return of the Speaker's Heir_ and _Remembrance of the Grim Wolf_ by The Potters of the Future and _Half Blood Harry Potter_ by Loki Palmer

**Key Pairing: **Eventual Harry/Thalia; Eventual Percy/Annabeth

**Other Pairings: **To be determined

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

'_Godspeech_'

/_Parseltongue_/

**Review Answers:**

**Firebird-fenix: If you mean who else is a demigod, keep reading to find out: and, obviously, Harry's a demigod: that is the point of the story and the challenge, but as for who it is: keep reading to find out;**

**WhiteElfElder: There might also be something you're **_**not**_** seeing there, my friend; a little **_**egg-**_**citement to add to the story, as it were;**

**Gabriel Herrol: Oh, that's good: hope you enjoy this chapter and everything that happens in it and how I end it too; also, if you need **_**my**_** idea of how to imagine the Big Twelve in this story, I have a full list at the end of this chapter: feel free to give opinions;**

_'I have a promise to keep and, as you yourself pointed out, I cannot lie.'_

"_A promise?" asked Hestia, earning another pulse of fire-fuelled agreement from the light of the Sol Stone, "To whom?"_

'_His Mother…'_

Chapter 3: Strangers Like Me

Harry was _terrified!_

Not simply worried, scared, unsure of himself or just plain confused, but downright terrified of what was happening to him, and what might happen to him, as he was led up the long, winding hillside path towards the Main Hall. His hands had been bound in golden ropes while his eyes had been blindfolded by those who had him tied up, as though they thought he wasn't worthy of seeing the road ahead, let alone the path that he had left behind them.

A dead silence surrounded him, broken only by the sounds of footsteps that walked him up the hill, up the _mountain_ that, for the past six months, had felt like home to him.

Only now, it wouldn't be home.

It would be where he _died!_

And without knowing why either.

He didn't understand.

He couldn't.

He thought he'd done everything he'd been told and been all right staying where he was.

As he stumbled along the path – a feat that should've been impossible given the fact the road up Olympus was polished so perfectly, it was like glass – Harry felt his heart grow cold as he looked back, though with the blindfold in place, he couldn't see where he looked, but he could _feel _it.

And, as he felt it, he sniffled sadly.

'Sorry Apollo…'

**_Champion of Olympus_**

**Six Months Ago**

Suffice to say, Harry was surprised to find himself covered by a beautiful, but plain-looking blanket when he opened his eyes.

Not only that, but he also felt _much_ better than he remembered feeling since he'd been abandoned in New York City. His whole body felt good, strong and ready to face whatever was waiting for him outside of his temporary home. Admittedly, he _was_ curious about the one who'd left him the blanket, which seemed to stick to him like a _cloak_, keeping him shrouded in mystery and comfort, but, at the same time, he was thankful to them.

Moving around to the front of the large statue that loomed over him, Harry smiled thinly before, remembering something he'd once seen on television, he put his hands together and bowed low as he spoke to the statue.

"Thank you, Apollo; that was the _best_ night's sleep ever!"

Curiously, a warm pulse followed his words, almost like whatever strangeness filled the building seemed to accept and appreciate his honesty, as well as how grateful he was. As Harry lifted himself up again, however, his curiosities were drowned out by a low rumble that came from his belly, reminding him of how hungry he was.

"Wow," whispered Harry, rubbing his belly through his sleeveless shirt while he also blushed as he looked up at the statue, "I…I knew I was hungry, but…but it feels like I haven't eaten since Christmas!"

As he looked away from the statue, however, Harry's eyes narrowed suddenly when he saw what _looked_ like a small picnic basket lying next to the statue's platform. Even weirder, at least to him, was the fact that there was a small piece of paper folded and taped over the handle on the basket, which, when he looked closer, Harry was a little surprised to notice had _his_ name on the basket.

"Excuse me," said the young boy, excusing himself from the statue's looming presence as he picked up the basket _and_ the piece of paper, which he unfolded in one hand before his eyes narrowed as he read a series of strange symbols.

However, much like the statue's nameplate, Harry was a little surprised to notice the symbols were actually legible to him.

_Young one,_

_What is in the basket is for you, as is sanctuary in this temple; when you have eaten your fill, leave the basket between the feet of Apollo and it shall be reclaimed and refilled for your next day._

_If there is anything you would like – reading material, clothes, a place to bathe – write it on this paper and it will be delivered to you._

_I only have one rule: DO NOT GO OUT OF THE TEMPLE AFTER SUNSET!_

_If you go out in the daytime, wear the cloak; it has an enchantment known as the Mist that will keep your strangeness away from the eyes of those who will see you, but if you go out after dark, you will be in danger and I may not be able to help you._

_Enjoy and, though you might not think of it as such, welcome home._

_A friend_

Opening the basket, Harry was surprised to find the writer of the note was telling the truth: inside, there wasn't just a small picnic of sandwiches and a flask of drink or whatever. There were a few small boxes, inside which, Harry found a few small, but well-scented, warm and delicious-looking meals, as well as a small bushel of fresh fruits and vegetables and a few small, but perfectly-fitted bottles of drinks of different kinds.

There was also a small block that was made up of several small squares, like a block of Galaxy or Dairy Milk chocolate, and a small flask that was filled with a silvery-coloured liquid, underneath which, there was a second note.

_The block is made of ambrosia and the flask is filled with nectar: they are ONLY to be used to heal you and, even then, taken in small amounts._

_Do NOT consume the whole thing in one or too quickly._

_The results can be deadly_

'Whoever you are,' thought Harry, taking the basket to his small _camp_ behind Apollo's statue as he sat down and, taking one of the boxes, which was filled with scrambled eggs and toasted _soldiers_ mushed up with tomato ketchup, he began to eat, though not before he bowed his head in the direction of his giant companion.

The one whom, if the note was right, had given him something he _really_ hoped to find.

'Home…thank you, Apollo…and you too, friend, whoever you are…'

As though he'd heard the boy's thoughts, the fire contained within the beautiful stone held in Apollo's hand shone brighter than ever before.

**_Champion of Olympus_**

Harry's _friend_ was as good as their word.

Every day, Harry ate until he was fit to burst before he used a little water from one of the bottles to clean his plate and the boxes.

For some reason he didn't yet understand, but willingly obliged, he also felt compelled to leave several of the fruits, as well as two or three blocks of _ambrosia_ next to the basket when he gave it to Apollo's statue for his _friend_ to collect. He also made the prayer gesture and thanked Apollo and his friend, whoever they were, for the meal and, when he needed it, for the nectar and ambrosia, which, for him, Harry was a little bewildered to discover it tasted like treacle tart and blue bubble-gum-flavoured ice cream.

Then, donning the cloak, Harry would go out and explore, though he _never_ forgot the one rule.

Every day, he would venture further and work his way back to Apollo's temple so he could be back through the doors by sunset, his cloak and the _mist_ protecting him making him look like one of the beautiful, regal-looking people, as well as the odd, but surprisingly-mystifying creatures he also noticed from time to time who lived up on the mountain.

During this time, Harry found other _temples,_ but he ignored and defied the urge he felt to go exploring, just in case he might wind up somewhere he shouldn't or run into some bad people. He also stayed away from the very top of the mountain city, where a _huge_ hall seemed to dwarf everything else, even the size of Apollo's statue and, for some reason, Harry occasionally found the doors to the temple _locked_ during a thunderstorm.

However, after a few weeks of exploring, feeding and living – or as he'd heard once in New York, _squatting_ \- reasonably-safely in the temple, Harry began to grow bored. So, one day, after eating his meal as he always did, he asked his _friend_ for some books to read, especially since he knew, if he were back with his _family_, he would be at school, so there were things he had to learn.

And, as they usually did when he requested something nice to eat or drink, his friend obliged and, unlike in Britain, Harry was able to read, learn and try and figure out his tasks in education without fear of being threatened by Dudley or anyone else.

**_Champion of Olympus_**

Speaking of his _family,_ curiously, around the same time Harry started widening his _requests_ to his unseen friend, over in Britain, the Dursleys found themselves on the receiving end of a strange string of medical emergencies.

In one month, they had more hospital visits, ambulances coming to-and-from the street at all hours _and,_ eventually, the three of them being sent to a sealed-off, specialist treatment centre where they were put under quarantine for a wide range of tropical diseases than anyone else should have.

Whilst in quarantine, Dudley contracted a nasty case of food poisoning that led to him being left comatose while his stomach was pumped and a serious diet was arranged. As for Vernon, he came down with a serious case of hyperthermia that seemed to cause him to go delirious as he kept raving about demons coming from the fire to kill him and how he would make someone called _the boy_ pay.

Curiously, no-one seemed to think of the young boy who'd mysteriously vanished around the time of the Dursleys' return from a business trip in America, so when Vernon made his threats, they assumed he meant Dudley, which was the cue to have the man put on lockdown and have guards around his son's vegetative state, just in case the sick man decided to finish the job.

Petunia, on the other hand, was perhaps the worst-affected.

First, she came down with a _very_ bad case of the measles, which was joined by the mumps, which made her swell up _so_ much, she was left looking more like her _darling_ family than she would have liked. Then, to her horror, she was discovered to have an _almost_-untreatable, but still dangerous stage of cancer, which some _quack_ claimed was the reason she never seemed to gain weight and looked like she did, so horse-like and sallow.

However, because of the _treatments,_ Petunia lost her hair and was put on watch by the doctors, though when she started vomiting blood, the doctors wondered if they'd gotten it wrong.

As if some evil force was looking for the icing on the cake, Petunia found it when her appendix burst, leaving her screaming in tormenting pain while, like her husband, she suddenly slipped into a delirium, blaming _the freak_ and claiming that _her whore monster sister_ was responsible.

When people found out said sister was _dead,_ however, there was no denying it.

Vernon and Petunia had, officially, gone completely off the rails.

Once the two adults were safely put under sedation, the courts started fighting to have Dudley sent to an orphanage _for his own good, _if he should ever recover. However, what none of the authorities, not even the doctors, police, government or any of the investigators seemed too concerned about was the fact that another member of the household was otherwise MIA, possibly even presumed dead.

And yet, unbeknownst to many of them, as all this was going on, an unseen shadow hid a knowing smile before a pair of bright, sun-yellow eyes shone in the darkness of the shadow from where he watched everything unfold.

'Lily, my promise is kept: let's see _anyone_ force your boy back here now…and soon, hopefully, he'll be safer-still once he knows the truth.'

**_Champion of Olympus_**

Wake up.

Eat a meal.

Have a wash.

Pray to Apollo, leaving a tribute to him for the sanctuary and the safety from nightmares and anyone who'd want to cause him harm.

Go through his lessons.

Do a bit of exercise to burn off his meals – something that became even easier when Harry asked his _friend_ for something to help him exercise and he wound up finding a treadmill, a small number of skipping ropes, something called a _Basque pelota_ set, as well as some small weights for lifting and something called a _salmon ladder,_ which took him a whole month-and-a-half to fully master how to go up and down it like he did.

Go for a walk to get some fresh air and see what he could see, though not before making sure he was back by sunset.

Evening lessons.

Have an evening meal, during which, he would talk with Apollo, even though he never replied.

Go to sleep.

Over six months, this became something of a routine for Harry; it was one he enjoyed because, thanks to his unseen benefactor – whom, as a part of him thought, _was_ Apollo himself before, when he asked on the note night in October, he learned on the next note _wasn't_ Apollo, but his friend did say they would show themselves to him _when the time was right_ – he was able to grow, looking more like a normal, healthy, if somewhat-athletic boy of now-ten-years old.

His lessons were strange, especially since he was, basically, teaching himself, but the things he read about, as well as the reading, writing and arithmetic exercises he completed when they were left for him, were interesting and diverse. In time, he even began learning how to cook for himself, instead of expecting his friend to do all the work for him and, when he cooked, he felt like he was back in the UK, cooking for others, but, unlike those times, he was happy to do it because he could make what he wanted, within reason, and then eat the whole thing.

In six months, he must have put on nearly 2 stone in weight, but instead of making him look like another Dudley, the weight was spread out quite nicely over his body, making him look strong, but springy, especially with how he grew seven inches in this time, suggesting he might actually grow up to be a tall young man when his body decided it'd had enough.

In that same time, Harry began to accept and agree with the idea that his _home_ was with Apollo, living on the mountain he now knew to be named Mount Olympus – which also meant he knew _what_ Apollo was, so he paid special attention to thanking him and showing the respect he did – so he did his best to honour everything he did for the _god_ who'd taken such good care of him.

Unfortunately, it wasn't to last…

**_Champion of Olympus_**

**Present Day: Several Moments Ago**

"12…"

The ringing sound of the bar rising up the salmon ladder echoed through the temple as Harry moved from one rung to the next – though there _were _only three rungs on it because of how young Harry was – before he descended again, completing the pattern once more, "Ugh…13…"

Pushing himself up again, Harry tried to keep going, intent on hitting _15_ because he knew it would show how strong he'd gotten, but his arms were already feeling the burn while sweat caked his forehead as he pushed himself on.

As the pole bounced up to the second rung, Harry let out a gasp of exertion and pride, coupled with a feeling of determination as he went to keep going. "Four…four_…four!_"

As his pole touched the third rung, however, Harry gasped when he saw the pole slip off the edge of the rung, sending him plummeting down onto the crash mat that had been set up there.

Rolling over onto his stomach, while trying to stop himself being sick as he felt the signs of overexertion creeping up on him, Harry thumped the mat hard as he gasped out, "_Di Immortales…_I was _so_ close!"

It wasn't until later he'd realise what he had exclaimed in his fury.

However, as he pulled himself up, his body's energy levels almost depleted from the effort, Harry's head snapped up when he heard a soft clapping sound coming from the far end of the temple. Looking up in alarm, Harry saw a young girl standing in the doorway of his surrogate home, her dark hair framing her features while her eyes reminded him of the colour of lightning, even though they were blue.

The girl was dressed in an unusual-looking orange t-shirt with dark-coloured trousers while, around her neck, she wore a single rope necklace with a single blue bead that was engraved with a bolt of lightning.

"That's pretty good," said the girl, earning a slight blush from Harry since this was _probably_ the first time anyone except him and his unseen friend had come into the temple in six months. "I don't know any of _his_ who can even hit ten at our age…guess you're just good, huh?"

"I…I guess…" said Harry, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly before he offered the girl a small smile as he added, "I'm Harry."

"Thalia Grace," replied the girl, moving away from the door as she extended a friendly hand to Harry, who took it while Thalia added, "Daughter of Zeus; how about _you,_ Harry? I don't remember seeing you at the Camp…"

"Camp?" asked Harry.

However, as he asked her, Harry's eyes widened while Thalia let out a cry of alarm as the light in the temple suddenly extinguished, plunging the room into pitch-blackness, save for the doors of the temple, which suddenly flew open, admitting a small group of armoured men.

One by one, the strange newcomers grabbed Thalia, pulling her away from Harry despite the girl's protests, while another of the strangers threw the blindfold over Harry's eyes before he could run away, though not before the same guardsman bound his hands in something hot and tight, making it almost impossible for him to move.

Over the top of the cries of his strange female companion and the arguments of the guards, Harry heard the one who bound him address Thalia.

"Nice work, Princess: your Dad's _very_ proud of you for helping us bring this unwelcome intruder out into the open…now come on, he'll want to thank you…and _deal with you_, himself."

**_Champion of Olympus_**

**Present Day: Present Moment**

'Thalia,' thought Harry, slowly making his way towards whatever awaited him while he also felt pain and sorrow burn inside of him at the thought of what he'd heard. 'Why? What did I ever do to you? Why would you trick me?'

Before he could get an answer, Harry's eyes widened suddenly when his vision returned, allowing him to see where he'd been brought: to his alarm, he found himself staring at a _huge_ circle of twelve differently-shaped-and-coloured thrones, all of which were occupied by men and women of _titanic _size, each of them dressed in differently-marked suits of armour while one or two of them also seemed to be armed with weapons.

As Harry was thrown forwards by the guard who'd bound him, he heard a gasp of alarm from _two_ of the thrones before the guard insisted, "As you ordered, my King: we've finally managed to capture this little intruder, all thanks to your daughter."

"Well done," replied one of the twelve, whom seemed to take centre-stage in the twelve thrones' arrangement.

He had dark hair that reminded Harry of the colour of the darkest thunderclouds while his eyes were _exactly_ the same as Thalia's: bright, electric-blue with an edge of sheer power and fury about them.

As Harry looked up at the large man who loomed over him in such a way that it reminded Harry of the statue of Apollo back in the temple, except this man was _real,_ the large man let out a growl that sounded like rumbling thunder as he asked the boy, "So, tell me, _mortal:_ have you enjoyed making a mockery of me and my people?"

"I…I didn't…I haven't…" mumbled Harry, his heart turning cold in his chest while, all of a sudden, he felt like he was back in New York.

Back in the scary place where the bad people had given him his Z-shaped scar.

Back outside the hotel where the Dursleys had dumped him and left him alone in one of the largest cities in the world.

He felt terrified because he was alone, helpless, with no idea what to do, where to go or how he was going to survive.

Before the large man could speak again, Harry threw himself down onto his hands and knees, as best as he could given the fact his hands were bound, before he gasped, "Please; I…I didn't mean it: I thought…I thought it was okay. I obeyed the rule, I did what I was told! Please, don't hurt me: please don't make me go back!"

"You won't," a new, strong voice interrupted, earning gasps from several of the twelve before Harry's eyes widened when an all-encompassing warmth surrounded him, accompanied by a soft hand, which touched his shoulder before the voice, a man's voice, told him, "Stand up, Harry: don't worry. No harm will come to you in here."

Looking up at the voice, Harry's eyes widened when he saw himself looking at an eerily-familiar handsome man's visage; the man had eyes that were _so_ bright, they were like sunlight while he was dressed in a sleeveless white shirt and trousers, as well as white-and-gold sandals, which looked like something you might wear on the beach or on a very sunny day.

As Harry saw the man offer him a hand, he quickly took it, though not before a new voice roared, "What is he doing with _that_ on his wrists?"

To his surprise, Harry saw a burst of fire appear next to the man, revealing a young girl dressed in clothes that made her look like a pioneer while her eyes burned with golden fire as she hissed, "How _dare_ you use my lasso to bind him! No wonder his voice rang with truth that sounded forced from him! What in the name of Chaos were you thinking, brother?"

"Hestia, Apollo, step away from him!" snapped the giant man, but when neither figure moved, Harry just stared in disbelief as he looked at the white-dressed man next to him.

"You…you're Apollo?"

"In the flesh," said Apollo, helping Harry to his feet while the young boy watched with awe as the girl with him, Hestia, tapped the golden bands around his wrists, releasing them from him in a split-second.

Once she did, Harry felt a calming wave wash over him before he looked up again as the larger man spoke. "Didn't you _hear_ me?"

"I did," said Hestia, rolling up the golden lasso, which seemed to lose some of its lustre now it was no longer wrapped around Harry's wrists, while the young girl went on. "But I don't know _why_ you're so pissed, brother: he's not breaking any laws, least of all any that may or may not exist about a lonely demigod squatting on Olympus…"

"Least of all in the temple of one who swore a Stygian Oath to _protect_ him, but couldn't fulfil that oath while he walked among the mortals," added Apollo, earning gasps of horror and surprise from the larger man, as well as the other ten with him.

As for Apollo, he placed a firm hand on Harry's shoulder before he looked up at the larger man with defiance and finality in his voice and his glare as he added, "And if you want to punish me for honouring that vow, Father, then fine, but I don't regret it for a second. And unlike Hestia and Harry here, I don't need some magic rope to make _me_ speak the truth!"

For a long moment, nobody dared to say a word, not even the larger man whom had challenged Harry like he had done.

After the moment passed, however, a soft, if slightly-cold voice spoke from the throne to the left of the large man, "Let us see the child."

Looking to the speaker, Harry felt his throat dry up as he found himself looking at a fairly-attractive lady with a cold, fierce air about her and a sense of ever-present beauty and authority.

She also had one hand pressed on the shoulder of the larger man, who turned to her with a questioning air, before the beautiful-looking lady spoke again. "He's brave enough to admit, even under duress, he thought he was okay being here as long as he was, Zeus, so let us see him better: now, Apollo, would you mind?"

"Not at all, Hera," answered Apollo, snapping his fingers, the sound of which made Harry jump, though not before he gasped in awe when the large chamber where the twelve thrones were gathered suddenly lit up, its glow even brighter than before, allowing the twelve figures – well, ten, as well as Hestia and Apollo - to see Harry.

However, when he saw what _exactly_ made up the twelve thrones, as well as whom it was that was seated upon them, Harry's eyes widened as a memory of one of his books came back to him.

Of course, the mention of Apollo's name, as well as the whisper of Zeus, told him that too.

He was standing before the Gods and Goddesses whom ruled over Mount Olympus, each one of them, save Hestia and Apollo, looking down at Harry with mixed emotions and various expressions ranging from curiosity to interest, sheer boredom and, in the case of one, a smug smile that matched the one Harry now saw on Apollo's face.

Returning his attention to Hera, who seemed to eye him up with an interested look, Harry swallowed hard before, taking a few shaky steps forwards, he dropped down to one knee before her and her grim-faced husband as he spoke to her.

"Please…Your Majesty; I…I didn't mean to upset anyone. Where I…where I stayed…"

"Squatted," grumbled Zeus, earning a shushing gesture from Hera that actually amused Harry to hear it even as he went on.

"It…it felt like I…I was home…and my friend…they said, as long as I didn't break the rule, I…I could stay…"

"What friend?" asked Zeus, though as quickly as his head went up at the response, Harry's movement was faster as he faced the one who spoke.

"Me!" Hestia told them, though she kept her gaze on Harry as she smiled before she told him, "_I'm_ the one who told you you'd be safe here, Harry and I _meant _it; there's no law against it, as I said, and, as Goddess of the Home and Hearth, you _know_ what happens to anyone who threatens a home, especially one that became so because of a promise made by Apollo, don't you, brother?"

While Hera looked surprised by this, Zeus fumed as he snapped, "You? My own sister? You would defy _my_ law? You would betray me?"

"You're one to talk about betrayal," drawled Hestia, indicating Harry as she asked, "Unless I heard wrong when it was said _your daughter_ was the one who led the guards to Harry, Zeus? Now, I don't know about the rest of us, but I don't _think_ that Thalia is my sister's child."

Here, Hera's eyes darkened before Harry, unable to stop himself, sniggered under his breath, earning a furious glare from Zeus, "What are _you _sniggering at, you insignificant _whelp?_"

"You _cheat_ on your wife?" asked Harry, who only really knew of such things thanks to Aunt Petunia's trashy magazines and reality TV, but judging by the look on Hera's face, he was right to say it, as well as what he said next. "And not just _once,_ is it, Zeus?"

"You…"

Before Zeus could make a move towards Harry, however, a flash of light, _so_ bright that it seemed to banish all darkness forever, filled Harry's eyes.

The next thing the young boy knew, much to his shock and disbelief, a large, fierce-looking blue, serpentine _dragon_ had suddenly materialised around him, its jaws glowing with flames that looked to be almost-white in colour while the rest of the dragon's body was made up of blue fire that seemed to be real, and yet, the only thing Harry felt from them was calm, safety and warmth that told him the great beast was a _friend_ first, at least to him, and everything else second.

Apollo, meanwhile, chuckled softly before Harry looked back just in time to see the humoured man, as well as Hestia, suddenly grow back to the same size as the other gods and goddesses before the now-armoured, amused God of the Sun shrugged at Harry's dumbfounded look.

"Six months and there was never a need for Helios to reveal himself; figures it'd take a threat to you as big as Dad's ego to bring him out…so tell me, Harry; do you like him?"

**Chapter 3 and Harry's been outed, but is the daughter of Zeus **_**really**_** the guilty party responsible for betraying his trust or was she just in the wrong place at the wrong time?**

**Also, now Harry sees the truth for what it is, will he be able to learn the **_**rest**_** of the truth about himself and who he really is?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out**

**Next Chapter: Cooler heads should prevail here, but with an egomaniac like Zeus in the room, I doubt that's possible; still, Harry tries to understand what's going on, while discovering just how strong Apollo's desire to keep his promise **_**really**_** is;**

**Please Read and Review**

_**AN: Dragon**_

**So, before anyone asks, the reason I don't say whether or not Harry noticed the dragon tattoo Apollo gave to him is because, as Apollo said at the end there, the dragon, Helios, was only supposed to show himself if it was **_**absolutely**_** necessary and, since Harry's life wasn't in jeopardy, he sort of **_**went to sleep**_** and the mark faded beneath Harry's skin;**

**As for why he wouldn't show himself around the Olympian guards, you have to remember: the beast was born of Olympian magic, so he'd be likely to see **_**some**_** Olympians as allies before he sees them as threats.**

**However, a threat from the hypocritical King of the Mountain on one whom he was crafted to protect?**

**Everyone has their line and Zeus crossed it;**

_**AN2: Portrayals**_

**Zeus: Sean Bean**

**Hera: Nicole Kidman**

**Poseidon: Jason Momoa**

**Aphrodite: Emilia Clarke**

**Artemis: Scarlett Johannsson**

**Ares: Hugh Jackman**

**Athena: Eva Green**

**Hephaestus: Ron Perlman**

**Hermes: Nathan Fillion**

**Demeter: Michelle Pfeiffer**

**Dionysius: Stanley Tucci**

**Hades: Tom Hiddleston**

**Thalia Grace: Maisie Williams**


	4. Sun Goes Down

Harry Potter and the Champion of Olympus

**Disclaimer/Plot/Challenge Information/Author's Note:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this story to Gabriel Herrol for coming up with such an interesting idea: my recommended reads are _Harry Potter, Squatter_ by Enterprise1701-d, _Hadrian Potter: The Lightning Thief_ and _Hadrian Potter: The Sea of Monsters_ by dhairyasood748, _Sun of the Archer Book I, Sun of the Archer Book II _and_ Sun of the Archer Book III_ by digisovereign, _Saviour of Magic_ by Colt01, _Child of All_ by Venquine1990, _Prince of Death, Return of the Speaker's Heir_ and _Remembrance of the Grim Wolf_ by The Potters of the Future and _Half Blood Harry Potter_ by Loki Palmer

**Key Pairing: **Eventual Harry/Thalia; Eventual Percy/Annabeth

**Other Pairings: **To be determined

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

'_Godspeech_'

/_Parseltongue_/

**Review Answers:**

**WhiteElfElder: Solstice, obviously: I **_**did**_** say it had been six months and the equinox was named as happening during that time, so it's the Winter Solstice now;**

**Master DK: You're about to get a clue;**

"_Six months and there was never a need for Helios to reveal himself; figures it'd take a threat to you as big as Dad's ego to bring him out…so tell me, Harry; do you like him?"_

Chapter 4: Sun Goes Down

For a long moment, nobody dared to move, speak or even breathe as the Council of Olympus stared at the blue dragon that surrounded Harry.

As for Harry himself, he could only stare in awe and disbelief as Apollo identified the dragon as _Helios_ and claimed that he was there for Harry, as well as asking if he _liked_ him.

He also felt something warm, comforting, but amazingly-powerful emanating from the dragon's body and, even as the blue flames of the dragon's body burned around him, the only thing Harry felt was their light.

Anything else, even something that might have harmed him, was non-existent.

At least, with _him,_ it was.

Zeus, meanwhile, seemed to find his voice as he thundered, "What have you _done,_ Apollo? You _know_ interfering is forbidden!"

"And I didn't interfere, Dad!" sneered Apollo, the smugness in his voice evident as he explained, "I simply ensured I had the means to keep my vow and so, by harnessing the fire within the sun pulled behind my chariot, I created Helios, a Sol Dragon, you might say, to act as friend, familiar and protector to Harry in my stead. However, because of Hestia's additional watching and care, as well as the power that shielded him from view for a time, Helios wasn't needed and so he became rooted deep in Harry's soul, but I guess even a sleeping dragon doesn't like being tickled too often."

While Zeus fumed, Harry didn't know why, but something about the way Apollo had said his last words made him laugh, earning a small smile from Apollo in the process before the young boy looked up at the supersized Sun God as he asked, "But I…I don't understand, Mr Apollo; why…why did you keep me safe? Why…why go against your Dad?"

"_Finally,_ he shows some brains," growled Zeus, earning a shushing gesture from Hera and most of the other Olympians.

At the same time, a pretty battle-hardened warrior of a God let out a dry chuckle before he asked in a rough, slightly-Australian-accented voice, "I have to agree with Dad _and_ the Kid, Sunspot: why _did_ you do all this? You said you swore a Stygian Oath, which is no laughing matter, but to do it in defiance of the Old Man?"

"Isn't it obvious, Ares?" asked Apollo, earning a bemused look from the God of War before Apollo sighed deeply as he indicated Harry, "I told you I did it for one whom I swore an oath to: ask yourselves, _all_ of you; who among us would ask for such an oath, let alone know of such vows from one like me and what they would mean?"

Curious whispers and murmurs followed his strange question.

However, while the other Gods and Goddesses discussed it, Harry's head snapped back to Hera as she gasped before she asked, "Are…are you saying one of _us_ asked it of you, Apollo?"

"No, _not_ one of _us,_ Hera," answered Apollo, looking down at Harry for a moment before, waving his hand, he seemed to beckon the Sol Dragon surrounding Harry closer.

To the awe of the young boy with said beast, the blue-flame creature picked Harry up in its teeth before setting him down on the dragon's back as it rose up, putting Harry eye-to-eye with Apollo and the other Olympians while the Sun God looked back to the Queen of Olympus as he filled in the blank. "But it _was_ a Goddess…or rather, it was one who'd taken a sabbatical among the mortals and, in the process, she experienced the same trials and life processes of _all_ of Mankind…including the gift of love and the blessings of marriage."

Here, he looked to Hera, as well as another beautiful, but also fierce-looking who seemed to radiate warmth and life, as well as a sensation that warmed Harry's heart, as Apollo went on, "And from that marriage, and the business all mortals indulge in at that time, as do many Gods and Goddesses, we have one result…and he's sitting here on Helios' back."

"He's a Demigod!" gasped the beautiful one, earning a nod from Apollo.

"A _true_ Demigod, born of Perfect Union, Aphrodite, yes," replied Apollo, looking back to Hera as he continued in that same smug, but sincere tone of voice, "Unlike others like him, including my own children and my quote-unquote sister, whom you should _all_ know is still in my temple crying her eyes out because she realises how Harry might think she betrayed him by walking in on his exercises, Harry is born of the _perfect _union between a Goddess and a mortal…and not just _any_ mortal either, but Thanatos' Legacy!"

A cold chill seemed to fill the room as Apollo said those words, earning shocked, even unnerved looks from the other Council members, including Zeus and Hestia.

At the same time, Harry's eyes widened suddenly when a _thirteenth_ throne suddenly rose up out of the earth.

This one was a pale, bony shade of white and seemed to be made up of many skeletal fingers and sharp-edged bones, as well as several gemstones of different kinds that were engraved onto the throne over the head of its occupant. As for said occupant, as soon as he saw him, Harry felt a shudder run through him, accompanied by a feeling of dread and darkest fear as he took in the man's pale demeanour, his pure-black robe, which seemed to wrap around him like the wings of the night, as well as what _looked_ like ghostly faces that seemed to appear and disappear into the fabric of his robes.

On one hand, the man wore a ring on each finger, which seemed to be made from a different metal to the previous and next ones, as well as different gemstones in the crown of the rings while, to Harry's awe and slight dread, the man also had what looked like an iron gauntlet with _clawed _fingers on his other hand, which seemed to emanate the cold, dark feeling he picked up on when he saw the stranger.

For a long moment, the man's eyes – which seemed to be _black_ in colour, yet held a strange glittering effect to them, like frozen oil or tar – looked around the Council Chamber before Harry visibly shivered again when the man addressed the room.

"Sorry, am I late? I _really_ should have set my alarm clock better; oh, who do we have here?"

"An intruder," snarled Zeus, glaring daggers at the newcomer as he added, "Just like _you,_ Hades: how many times have I told you that you are _not _welcome at these gatherings?"

"About as many times as I listen to you, brother-mine," drawled the dark man, Hades, the name of which made Harry's heart freeze in his chest as those black eyes turned on him, though he also felt the fear and dread as the man was identified.

Hades, Lord of the Dead, God of Wealth, King of the Underworld and lord and master of wayward souls and the next great adventure.

More-importantly, however, he was _not_ a fan of Zeus or the Olympians and had the power to do great things.

_Terrible_, yes, but great.

As Hades' eyes locked onto Harry, the young boy couldn't help but bow, earning a faint smile from Hades that looked more-terrifying than calming as the Lord of the Dead remarked, "Hmm…I _like_ this one; nephew, tell me, who is he?"

"Harry Potter, currently Undetermined," explained Apollo, the warmth of his voice enveloping Harry once more, as did the warmth of the dragon that Harry was sat on, while the God of the Sun added, "He's also the son of Thanatos' Legacy, James Potter…"

"Ignotus' Heir?" asked Hades, a note of curiosity in his voice as he eyed Harry once more, a glimmer of amusement shining through his dark façade as he asked, "This is the Last Peverell? My, this _is_ an interesting turn of fate…and you say he's an intruder, little brother? For what reason?"

"He has been squatting and temporarily housed in my temple here on Olympus," explained Apollo, earning an _ah_ from Hades.

"That'd do it all right," agreed the Lord of the Dead, looking to Harry with those eyes of his before, to the _slight_ unease of both Harry _and_ Apollo, Hades lifted a hand and beckoned him closer as he told him, "Come here, child: step into the shadows so that I might see you better."

Before any of the other Olympians had a chance to argue, even Zeus, Helios drifted over to Hades, bringing Harry eye-to-black-eye with the King of the Underworld, who eyed him with a long, searching glance before, lifting his gauntlet-clad hand, he tapped a finger against the boy's forehead, earning a small whimper from Harry before Hades smiled.

"Yes, I see it now…_very_ interesting…thank you, Harry; you may go back to Apollo now."

As Helios took Harry back, earning an almost protective movement from Apollo as he put his arm in front of the dragon, as though intending to stop Hades from summoning him _or_ his passenger again, Hades drew in a small breath as he looked to Zeus before he explained, "He _is_ a Demigod, brother, but, more than that, he is also my lieutenant's charge _and_, as I can see by my nephew's very protective streak, it also seems he is blessed and guarded by the selection of Apollo…which is rarer than one of my _other_ nephew's sprogs receiving _his_ blessing, wouldn't you agree, Ares?"

The God of War grunted in response, while Zeus' eyes crackled with lightning as Hades rose from his throne, though his robes didn't seem to lose their shape, as he went on, "And therefore, _as_ Thanatos' Legacy, and since Thanatos _is_ my most-faithful lieutenant and dearest friend, and owing to a promise I once made Ignotus _and_ Thanatos, you can consider this child, soul and all, under _my_ protection too!"

"You can't!" thundered Zeus, but even as he said it, Harry's eyes widened, as did the others, when the boy's body suddenly lit up with a blackened aura that enveloped his body. When it faded, the only thing that was left was a black symbol over Harry's head, which could have been mistaken for a diamond with a skull and crossbones inside its shape.

As everyone watched, including Harry, the strange diamond-like shape began spinning before it flew _into_ Harry's body, making him feel warm and cold at the same time while his green eyes shone like fire and lightning combined.

"I'd say he just _did,_" retorted one of the other Gods dryly, earning a snigger from Apollo.

"Very droll, Hermes, very droll."

"Um…excuse me?"

Suddenly, every eye, including Hades and Zeus' piercing stares, were fixed on Harry as the young boy trembled before he asked, "What…what just happened to me? Why…why are you talking about my…my family like that?"

"He doesn't know," said Hades.

It _wasn't_ a question.

"No," agreed Apollo, looking from a _very_ confused Harry to Zeus as he explained, "And since we now see he's more protected than he already was, I think it should fall to me or my Uncle to fill in the blanks for him, so, if we're all done with the unnecessary pissing contest…"

"Language, brother, there's a child present," argued another fierce-looking Goddess, whom, from her address of Apollo, Harry figured out was Artemis, Goddess of the Moon and the Hunt and sister to Apollo.

"Sorry, but the point stands," said Apollo, petting the dragon Harry was riding as he told Zeus, "You couldn't do anything to him before and, now Uncle's also thrown in his two drachma, you _definitely_ can't do anything now. So, if you don't mind, I'm taking my Champion back to my temple where I can fill in the blanks _and_ help him remember how safe he is here."

"He is _not_ welcome here!" snarled Zeus, pointing a finger to the door.

As he did so, Harry's eyes widened when he saw Zeus' finger crackle and spark with lightning as he added, "If he _is_ a Demigod, he should go to the Camp like the rest of them! At least there, he can't cause me any more trouble than he already has done!"

"Cause _you_ any trouble, brother?" asked a rough-looking God, whom Harry guessed was Poseidon, God of the Seas, a note of doubt in his voice.

At Poseidon's question, Hera cleared her throat before she addressed Apollo directly, "Go, Apollo: take the child to your temple and speak with him there. Hestia, you may also leave to help him understand what has happened to him if you so wish: as for what you did, Hades, it was unexpected, but I thank you for the aid regardless."

"I didn't do it for you, sister," argued Hades, looking now to Zeus with a cocky smile as he added, "_Or_ for you or the _trouble_ you claim he'll cause you, brother: I did it because I had a debt that needed repaying and a vow honouring. By doing like my nephew and claiming the child known as Harry Potter as _my_ Champion, I have fulfilled both those obligations…"

Here, he looked to Harry, who shrank back from his dark, deathly glare, as he told him, "If you wish a chance to discuss this with me, I will grant you _one _audience, Harry Potter, but do not think I am as welcoming as my nephew and my sister. Like them, I hold what your parents did in the highest regard, but my own honouring of that has ended with this claim, so you get _one_ meeting…and that is it."

Even though he was scared of the Lord of the Dead and what he could _possibly_ hope to achieve with this rare act of kindness, Harry still bowed his head as he told him, "Thank…thank you, Lord Hades: I…I promise…I won't waste it…"

Hades just dipped his head in response before, to Harry's awe, his throne, and the God himself, were swallowed up by black fire, which left nothing but an empty spot where he'd been.

As the others took in this sight, Apollo smirked before he asked, "Is it my imagination or did he just come here, crashing the party, to do this to Harry and then go?"

"If _you_ suspect it, it _must_ be true," drawled Ares, looking from Apollo to Zeus and back again before he added, "I think that's your cue, brother: stick around any longer and Dad might just burst a blood vessel."

Admittedly, Zeus _did_ look like he was one step away from the mother and father of all temper tantrums.

At the same time, Apollo sighed before, petting Helios once more, he snapped his fingers in the direction of the doors.

As if on command, the blue dragon carried Harry away from the Council, though not before Hera spoke up one last time. "Harry Potter, child?"

Looking back to the Queen, Harry saw Hera eye him for a _very_ long time before she smiled, perhaps the first ever genuinely-warm smile she'd shown _any_ human child before she told him, "Despite my husband's protestations, I speak in my power as Queen of Olympus when I say you _are _welcome here, day or night, to adapt to your new life. However, once you make for the Camp, you will be expected to honour the Ancient Law like anyone else, so be _sure_ you are ready to depart before you go. And while you stay, feel free to come by and chat; it is nice to meet a child born of _true _marital bliss and honour so, while you are home here, my door is open."

"Th-thank you, Your Majesty," replied Harry, bowing his head to the Queen before he was taken out of the Chamber by Helios, Hestia and Apollo following them, though not before the Sun God looked back and smiled at a red-faced Zeus.

"You know, _technically,_ he's now become a child of the eldest Gods…so are you _sure_ you want to make an enemy of him, Dad?"

For the rest of the day, New York City became hit with a deluge that seemed beyond stubborn against the idea of dissipating anytime soon.

**Chapter 4 and, wow, talk about having a **_**real**_** protector watching over you, but why would Hades do what he did and what will he have to say to Harry when the boy takes his **_**one meeting**_** with the King of the Underworld?**

**Also, now Harry knows a **_**little**_** more about being whatever it is that he is, how will he handle the whole story?**

**And, as I'm sure you're all wondering, if it's **_**not**_** a Council Member, who **_**is**_** his divine parent?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out**

**Next Chapter: Harry learns the truth about Demigods, but Apollo has a request to ask of him: also, a new face has something else to ask of Harry, but, in typical Harry-fashion, our little one doesn't seem willing to hold a grudge;**

**Please Read and Review**


	5. You've Got a Friend

Harry Potter and the Champion of Olympus

**Disclaimer/Plot/Challenge Information/Author's Note:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this story to Gabriel Herrol for coming up with such an interesting idea: my recommended reads are _Harry Potter, Squatter_ by Enterprise1701-d, _Hadrian Potter: The Lightning Thief_ and _Hadrian Potter: The Sea of Monsters_ by dhairyasood748, _Sun of the Archer Book I, Sun of the Archer Book II _and_ Sun of the Archer Book III_ by digisovereign, _Saviour of Magic_ by Colt01, _Child of All_ by Venquine1990, _Prince of Death, Return of the Speaker's Heir_ and _Remembrance of the Grim Wolf_ by The Potters of the Future and _Half Blood Harry Potter_ by Loki Palmer

**Key Pairing: **Eventual Harry/Thalia; Eventual Percy/Annabeth

**Other Pairings: **To be determined

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

'_Godspeech_'

/_Parseltongue_/

**Review Answers:**

**Velial13: Okay, let me clear that up: **_**yes,**_** he's Hades' Champion and, for now, he's Apollo's, but nobody else's: I mean, he doesn't even know, yet, who his parent is: so maybe you should pay close attention to the finer details before you make such a negative remark about someone else's work…either that or don't read any more;**

**WhiteElfElder: No, she's Greek, but you're right about her not being one of the 12, as I already stated in the last chapter;**

**Winged Seer Wolf: An interesting argument, my friend: hope you enjoy this chapter;**

"_You know, technically, he's now become a child of the eldest Gods…so are you sure you want to make an enemy of him, Dad?"_

_For the rest of the day, New York City became hit with a deluge that seemed beyond stubborn against the idea of dissipating anytime soon._

Chapter 5: You've Got a Friend

When Harry returned to Apollo's temple with said Sun God as well as the Goddess of the Hearth accompanying them, the young boy breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the temple was just as he'd left it.

At the same time, his eyes softened while his heart ached slightly when he saw the dark-haired girl, Thalia, sitting on one of Harry's exercise mats, hugging her knees to her chest and sniffling softly.

Before Apollo or Hestia could say anything to stop him, Harry rose up from his seat atop Helios' blue-flame head before he jumped down onto the mat, landing with a slightly-clumsy stumble and a roll before he hurried to Thalia's side, earning a gasp from said girl as she saw him.

"Harry!" gasped Thalia, though when she did so, she also _eeped_ when she saw the God and Goddess standing behind him, "Please…Sun Lord, Lady of the Home, please don't hurt me…I didn't know what was going to happen; I didn't even know about the guards, I promise you…I…"

Before she could say anything else, however, Thalia let out another gasp, cutting off her stuttered explanations as she found Harry's arms holding her, giving the girl a warm, friendly hug, which made _both_ Hestia and Apollo smile, especially since their observations of Harry over the past six months told them he'd _never_ hugged anyone. And yet, here he was hugging the daughter of the King of Olympus, freely, willingly and with a warm tone to his voice even as he addressed the shocked Thalia.

"Please don't be sad. I know you didn't lead them to me, Thalia; it was naughty of your Dad to use you to get me, but I don't blame you one bit."

"You…you _don't_ blame me for what happened to you?" asked Thalia, earning a _uh-uh_ from Harry as he released her, smiling fondly at the young girl, who blushed before she managed a small smile of her own as she asked, "But…but then…why have you come back? Did…did they hurt you? Did you find out who your parent is? Did you…"

"I came back because this is…is…" Harry began, though as he did so, he looked back to Hestia and Apollo, both of whom seemed to know what he _wanted_ to say and, judging by how Hestia nodded encouragingly, he was okay in saying it.

Returning his attention to Thalia, Harry smiled thinly as he explained, "This is my home; Mr…I mean _Lord_ Apollo said I was…I _am_ his Champion, even though your…your Dad doesn't like me staying here. But then, Queen Hera said I _could_ stay until I was ready to go to the Camp, but I don't know why; they all say I'm something called a Demigod, but…but I don't know what that is. Oh, and then Lord Hades appeared and he's _scary,_ but he was really nice to me, Thalia, so…"

"Harry," interrupted Hestia, causing both kids to look back to the Goddess of the Hearth.

As they did so, Harry heard Thalia gasp in awe and wonder as she noticed Helios, who flew through the air and carefully wrapped himself around the two children, almost like he was shielding them from any harm that might threaten them while he was there.

While Apollo smiled at the dragon's protective streak, Hestia cleared her throat as she suggested, "Before you run out of breath, why don't we have a little lunch and then we can tell you _everything_ you want to know about what was discussed back there? Also, Thalia can ask any questions she'd like to _and,_ if you want, she can even stay here and play with you until it's time for her to go back to Camp."

To Apollo's amusement, Harry's eyes lit up like green sunlight as he looked back to Thalia before he asked, "Would…would you like that? Do you _want _to play with me, Thalia? No-one…nobody's ever wanted to play with me before, unless it's to…to…"

"It's all right, Harry," Apollo told him, earning another curious look from Harry that turned into one of awe when he saw Apollo and Hestia abandon their larger forms for shorter, more-human appearances, including the pioneer-style clothes worn by Hestia and the white-and-gold ensemble that he'd seen Apollo in when he revealed himself to Harry.

Once they were both transformed, Apollo smiled thinly as he explained, "Just because I'm the God of Truth, doesn't mean you have to spill your guts about your life before you found us when I'm around. The only one cursed with _that_ little add-on is yours truly…oh, and anyone I might choose to curse to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing, but the truth, so help me Gods."

"Or if they're using _my_ Lasso of Truth," added Hestia, tapping the golden band of rope, which she now wore like a sash over her left shoulder, the length of the rope extending to her right hip where it looped back around again, as she explained, "That reminds me: when this is over, I'm going to have some words with my _brother_ about using my sacred items without my consent."

"He certainly doesn't like it when someone plays with the Master Bolt," agreed Apollo, earning a nod of agreement from Hestia before, noticing Harry's confused look, Apollo smiled warmly as he explained, "It's an old law thing, sort of like the one that Dad made to stop Gods and Goddesses interacting with their kids on any other time except the Summer and Winter Solstices, which is what today is: December 21st, the Winter Solstice, aka the Longest Night of the Year. Sort of a busman's holiday for me, since my sister's domain holds sway for nearly twelve full hours and more."

"Unless it's in the South because their summer is the North's winter, so down there, you've got a job to do," argued Hestia, earning a scowl from Apollo as he folded his arms like a petulant child.

"You _had_ to ruin my moment, didn't you, Auntie Hes?"

Before either one could stop themselves, Harry and Thalia suddenly burst out laughing, earning fond smiles from _both_ divines before, lifting a hand, Hestia snapped her fingers, conjuring what looked like a simple picnic for the two human children.

At the same time, Apollo gathered a large blanket with an image of a perfect sunrise stitched into it from somewhere Harry couldn't see – however, given the fact this was Apollo's temple, he guessed the God could make _anything_ happen in the building, as was evident by the gym and exercise equipment him and Hestia had provided for Harry – before he spread it out, making enough room for all four men and women to sit down.

As they took their seats, Harry also gasped when he saw Helios fly up for only a moment before doubling back, shrinking in size until, to the young boy's awe, the blue dragon started wrapping himself around Harry's right arm, forming the same tattoo Apollo had given him several months ago.

Smiling at the awestruck look on Harry's face, Apollo reached over and tousled the boy's hair, earning a giggle from Harry while Apollo told him, "I bet it was a shock to find my little present to you, wasn't it, Harry?"

Nodding in response, Harry helped himself to a sandwich while Thalia lightly munched on a sausage roll as Apollo went on, "I gave Helios to you when the power of the vow I once made informed me that you'd become a temporary resident of my temple: I also gave you a bit of healing and strength, both of which are my forte as God of Healing, because, to be honest with you, kid, you looked like you would have been knocked over by a _sneeze,_ never mind a stray breeze."

Blushing in response to the God's remarks, Harry focused on eating his food, though not before Apollo smiled brightly as he explained, "Hey, don't worry about it; like I said, you don't have to tell me about it…me _or_ Aunt Hestia. And besides, I already knew anyway and, I don't want to alarm you or nothing, kid, but let's just say those mortals have already learned the cost of pis…I mean, making a God like me _very_ angry."

He quickly changed what he was going to say when Hestia nudged him in the ribs, though the news that he'd done it for Harry seemed to cheer the young boy up again as he looked back to Apollo before he asked him, "Did…did you kill them, Lord Apollo?"

"Not _directly,_" explained Apollo, his voice filled with a glimmer of personal amusement as he told Harry, "If they don't stick to the treatments and get the help they've _long_ needed to become something even _close_ to decent human beings, then, yeah, they'll die, but that's their choice. I just gave them a little sickness here and there, made sure they were forced to go into some _serious _rehab and, even then, I made them know what it was like to have everyone scowling, laughing and judging you…just like they did to you."

"But they're not dead?"

"Not yet."

Remembering how Apollo couldn't lie, Harry couldn't help but smile thinly before he asked, "Would _you_ heal them?"

"I don't _want_ to," admitted Apollo, but when he saw Harry's eyes shining again with _so_ much warmth, light and innocence, Apollo let out a sigh before he ran a hand through his hair as he added, "I wanted them to be punished, Harry…"

"That doesn't mean they deserve to _die!_" insisted Harry, earning a fond smile from Hestia while Harry explained, "If they've been hurt and know what it feels like, that should be enough, right? To feel like…like _they're_ the freaks and…and how it feels to have everyone whispering about you?"

"He's got a point," agreed Hestia, looking from her young charge to her nephew as she told him, "Besides, you and I _both_ know, with or without our truth-inducing powers that neither one of us and, quite-possibly, not even my sister will let Harry go anywhere near those mortals again…not after all the hard work we've done making him into this bright-eyed and bushy-tailed little boy we see before us."

With a sigh, Apollo looked back to Harry before he clicked his tongue as he asked, "Would you like me to heal them?"

"Yes please," said Harry, his eyes filled with an almost-steely determination as he explained, "They've learned their lesson by _now,_ haven't they, Lord Apollo? Please, I know they were bad doing what they did to me, but…but that doesn't mean they should die."

Rising from his seat, Apollo let out another sigh before he looked to Hestia as he told her, "Back in a flash."

To Harry's awe, Apollo vanished in a burst of sunlight, which flew out of the temple like a shooting star before it left the confines of Mount Olympus.

**_Champion of Olympus_**

Not long after, doctors in the UK were surprised to find Dudley Dursley awakening from his strange coma, though when a _specialist_ checked him over and talked about his case with Social Services and the medical teams on call, they agreed that the strict diet needed to be monitored, as did his learning at school and his attitude.

Around the same time, Vernon seemed to snap out of his madness, though not before he seemed to display a terrible case of amnesia, which left him nonethewiser to the existence of his family, his illnesses or even his company.

As for Petunia, however, she _did_ become cured of the cancer she had experienced, but the experiences themselves, as well as what she called her _disgusting appearance_ when she saw what it had done to her, left her an almost-permanent and _very_ long-term resident of the mental institute where she had been hospitalised.

She would never see her family again, but she was so far gone, she didn't seem to care.

**_Champion of Olympus_**

Curiously, not long after the Dursleys' strange recoveries from their traumas and injuries, a letter was delivered to Grunnings claiming to act on Mr Dursley's behalf and, according to his wishes, and a contract that was signed by Vernon, all cash proceeds from the business were to be paid into a private bank account belonging to the man's nephew, whom was currently living with relations in America.

As for the house, which was in Vernon's name, after a little work and a visit from a surprisingly-friendly estate agent, a new family moved into Privet Drive and the selling price for the house – a rather generous £150,000 – was also paid into this new account.

Though it would be some time before the owner of this account would learn of his increase in wealth.

Not to mention the rest of it.

**_Champion of Olympus_**

As for Apollo, he returned to Olympus where he found Harry and Thalia happily chatting with Hestia, all three of them enjoying the small picnic that Hestia had provided.

Seeing Apollo enter the temple, Harry smiled warmly before he asked, "Are they going to be okay?"

"I cured them of what _I_ did to them," explained Apollo, again speaking the truth as Harry knew it was because of who he was. "And they _are_ still alive, but, unfortunately, their own personal demons have left a bit of a black mark on them and, before you ask, Harry, _I_ can't heal that because it would be seen as interfering, which goes against another old law…then again…"

Here, he indicated Thalia as he went on, "As is evident by _you_ being here, little sister, sometimes laws are apparently made to be broken, but I have kept my word to you, Harry, and undone what I did, which should be enough."

"I…I guess," said Harry, lowering his eyes while he smiled weakly, earning a consoling smile from Thalia as she moved closer to him before, to Apollo and Hestia's amusement and relief, the young girl returned the hug Harry had given her earlier, earning a soft sniffle from Harry even as Thalia began stroking his dark hair between her fingers.

"Maybe we should give the kids some time alone," suggested Hestia.

However, as she went to rise from the blanket, Harry looked up quickly as he argued, "No, please…I'm all right; I just…it's just weird."

"What's weird, little one?" asked Hestia, earning a look of mutual curiosity from Apollo as he too returned to the picnic spot.

"After what they did," explained Harry, giving Thalia a thankful smile and a curt nod before he cleared his throat as he returned his attention to the Olympians while he told them, "How they…they tricked me and…and left me alone for no reason, I…I _should_ hate them and…and even be happy to see them die, but…but I don't. Even though I don't know what you mean when you call me what you do, Lord Apollo and Lady Hestia, I…I still feel like I _have_ to show some…some kindness to them."

Here, he shrugged before he drawled, "After all, they're only human."

"That's a _very_ mature thought to have, kiddo," agreed Apollo, linking his hands together before he cleared his throat as he went on. "And, now we've dealt with _that_ problem, I think we should get to what you want to know, Harry: the truth about you being what we called you."

While Harry straightened himself up, a look of excitement and eagerness shining in his emerald-green eyes, Hestia chuckled while Apollo drew in a breath as he told Harry, "Well, first things first, there are the basics: like we said back in the Council Chamber, you are a Demigod, Harry. And a Demigod is the child born of a union between a mortal and a divine being, such as a God like me or a Goddess like Aunt Hes."

"Except _not_ me," argued Hestia, earning a curious look from Harry as she went on, "There are some Goddesses, little one, like me, Artemis and even Hera, who don't have children because we have sworn what is known as a maiden's vow, which basically means we will _not_ have children."

"Athena's also a virgin goddess, to use what they call them," continued Apollo, his voice tinged with amusement as he added, "However, unlike Hestia, my sister and Hera, she actually _has_ kids because, as weird as this sounds, she gives them life by joining her mind with that of her mortal lovers…and don't even _think_ of asking what happens next because, to put it simply, you get a kid of hers and that's all you need to know."

Even Thalia seemed a little disgusted by that while Harry pulled a face that showed how uncomfortable he was with the thought.

As Hestia smiled at their childish reactions, she cleared her throat as she explained, "Now, this brings us to you, Harry: like Thalia, who is the _only _daughter of my brother, you'll be pleased to know, or maybe not, but you should know that _you_ are the only child of your Mother, whom we will _not _reveal to you because, as with most Demigods, it falls to the parent to decide when they are ready to claim their child as theirs."

"Usually through a test of will and determination, or worthiness, depending on the divine," added Apollo, though when he saw Harry's expression falter at Hestia's insistence on them keeping the identity of his divine parent a secret, the God of the Sun chuckled as he added, "I know what you must be thinking, Harry, but, like I revealed to Aphrodite and Hera, you aren't just a Demigod. You're also what's known as a True Demigod, which is born not of a simple fling between Gods and Mortals, but, instead, they are born of Perfect Union."

"What's that?"

"For reasons we can only imagine," explained Hestia, continuing the explanations for Harry's sake as she told him, "Your Mother took human form and lived her human life as the woman you know as Lily Potter nee Evans."

"Which also means, in a _very_ small way, the _mortal_ who just sat by and watched, and occasionally contributed, to you being knocked down a few pegs, used, abused and hated _is_ still your family," added Apollo, a note of rage in his voice that seemed to heat up the room, though only briefly as he cleared his throat before he continued with the explanations he was providing his young charge.

"Anyway, your Mum lived a mortal life as Lily and she fell in love with and married your Dad, James Potter; and then, united in holy matrimony, they lived, laughed and loved and, not long afterwards, you, their son, were born into the world: a _perfect union_ of human and divine blood. Half-Human, Half-Olympian…well, half-God, but something _more_ than either and greater than both."

"So…" asked Harry, pausing to take a drink from a cup of juice before he asked, "If…if my Mum was…was mortal and…and she's a Goddess now, what…what about my Dad?"

"He's _not_ a divine, Harry…and he _is_ dead," replied Apollo, earning a saddened look from Harry that was comforted by Thalia's presence, even as Apollo lowered his head in shame as he added, "I'm sorry, but, if it's any consolation, your Dad has found his place welcomed to the serene realm of the Underworld known as Elysium, where heroes go when they die and, in a nutshell, little man, it's paradise there."

"But Mum's gone back to being a Goddess?"

"Clever boy," laughed Hestia, earning a blush from Harry while Hestia cleared her throat as she told him, "But yes, that _is_ what happens when a God or Goddess' human form dies: they revert to their true form. Unfortunately, in doing so, your Mum also became a victim of my brother's law, which forbids godly parents from having anything to do with their children, which is why you were raised and treated as you were by the mortals that Apollo punished."

"However," said Apollo, lifting a finger while he smiled a sly smile as he told Harry, "Your Mum's clever, Harry: _very_ clever, in fact, both as a human and as the Goddess she is. While she was human, she retained her memories and identity and, when she learned she was going to be a Mummy to a brilliant bright spark like you, one whom I've heard has quite the destiny ahead of him, she invoked my name and spoke with me. And when she did, she asked me some questions about this destiny, which I won't talk about until you're ready…and that's not now, sorry, kiddo."

"That's okay," said Harry, curling his knees to his chest while he listened to Apollo's words.

"Anyway, when she asked me about these things, she feared what might become of you as you grew into your true powers, especially when…let's call it a _false_ trail of destiny was laid out before you, so, to ease her worries, I offered something to her that's only ever been offered to a divine, or even a Demigod, once in a blue moon…I offered to make you my Champion."

"What's that?" asked Thalia, just as curious by Apollo's information and explanations as Harry was. "Is that like you adopting Harry, Lord Apollo?"

"Not quite, little sister," answered Apollo, looking from one demigod to the other as he explained, "To become the Champion of a God is like you have received their blessing and, with that blessing, you not only become under their protection, but you also receive a few gifts when you earn them…one of which I gave Harry when he found his way here by healing him _and_ giving him Helios as what his Dad's people might call a familiar."

"My Dad's people?" asked Harry.

"Not now, young one," said Hestia, indicating Apollo as she told him, "There's more time for that later, but, for now, let Apollo finish his tale."

Blushing at the gentle scolding, Harry nodded sheepishly while Apollo chuckled as he continued, "Over time, with a _little_ help from Aunt Hestia, who recognised how my vow to protect you had made this place your home, if only for now, I also gave you more, Harry. Like the training equipment to tone you up a bit _and_ the protective shielding of the daylight, which is why we told you not to go out after dark, because then, my power was weaker and I couldn't protect you if anything happened to you."

While Harry nodded in response to what Apollo was saying, the God of the Sun cleared his throat as he explained, "Now, there _is_ one more gift I'm going to tell you about, Harry, but even when I do, I want you to know that the final choice is yours, okay?"

Harry nodded. "The final gift, as _my_ Champion, is what's known as an affinity…a _gift,_ if you will, with one of the arts: that's music, artistry, song, dance, poetry and other such creative feats. Now, obviously, you can't be like Hermes and become a jack of all trades, master of none, but what you _can_ do…what I would like you to do is _choose_ one specific art form and, as my Champion, I will give you the gift to be pretty damn good at it."

Suffice to say, Harry was surprised by this gift while Apollo lifted a hand, as though anticipating Harry's next words, as he told him, "Now, you don't have to decide now, Harry: it's an open offer and, once you've found your muse, figuratively-speaking, you can let me know. Also, when you decide you're ready to go to the Camp, known as Camp Half-Blood and is both a sanctuary and training ground for demigods like you, Thalia and others like you, you should know that, as my Champion, you'll also have friends and, if you need them to be, allies in all my kids, all of whom will look at you and see you as though you _were_ their brother."

"Couldn't I become one?"

Even Harry didn't realise he'd asked the question until he said it, though when he did so, Apollo's eyes widened while a warm smile crossed Hestia's face as she saw Harry blanch before he gulped hard.

"I…I'm sorry, Lord Apollo; I…I don't know why I said that, but…but I…I…"

"It's okay," Apollo told him, reaching over to Harry and placing a hand on his shoulder, which seemed to send a warm pulse of otherworldly calm through the boy's body while Apollo went on.

"To be honest, Lily _did_ offer me the chance to adopt you as mine, which _would_ give you more gifts, yes, but, at the same time, it'd make you more than an ordinary Demigod; if you _really_ mean what you say and I accept, you would become what many have called a Twice-Blessed Demigod: a demigod who is _adopted_ by a second deity later…in this case, me."

"And…would you?" asked Harry.

Seeing the light shining in the boy's eyes, Apollo couldn't help but smile before he sighed as he asked, "Would you be willing to _let_ me, Harry? For all intents and purposes, I _would_ become like a Father to you…well, actually, more like a stepfather, but the point still stands. I mean, I _did_ promise to protect you and, when Lily offered me the chance, I _did_ say I wouldn't make it happen unless _you_ agreed, but…but would you want me to be your new Dad? Even without knowing Lily's true identity, would you _really_ want that?"

To Apollo _and_ Hestia's surprise, the words were no sooner out of Apollo's mouth before Harry leapt to his feet and, before any of the Gods, or even Thalia, could stop him, Harry grabbed Hestia's lasso and wrapped it tightly around his hands, causing the rope to glow with its warm, truth-inducing golden shine, which seemed to reflect itself in Harry's eyes even as he answered Apollo.

"All I ever wanted was a Mummy and Daddy to love me and care about me; now you tell me my Mum's a Goddess and I'm a Demigod, but you've given me a home, Lord Apollo, and that makes me feel like you've adopted me already, so, if you would let me, I would _love_ to be your son."

A flick of Hestia's wrist returned the lasso to its former shape and form while Apollo sighed softly as he told Harry, "All right…in that case, hold still."

Obeying the wish of his soon-to-be stepfather, Harry watched as Apollo rose up before the God's body started to glow with bright golden light.

Suddenly, before Harry could see what was going to happen, he heard Hestia exclaim, "Shield your eyes, both of you! Don't look, no matter what!"

Whether it was the sense of urgency in her voice or the shock, Harry didn't know, but he did as she asked, as did Thalia.

With their eyes tightly shut, neither kid could see what was going on, Harry _could_ feel an intense, all-consuming heat and light that seemed to fill even his closed eyelids, almost like he was standing directly beneath the glare of the sun on the hottest day of the year.

He could even imagine his skin becoming a sun-kissed golden-brown sort of colour while he lounged on a beach, enjoying ice-cream and playing in the surf with other kids his age.

Seconds later, however, Harry gasped when Apollo's voice reached him, "Okay, you can look now, kids…sorry about not warning you beforehand."

"What _was_ that?" asked Thalia, opening her eyes, as did Harry, both of them looking at Apollo and Hestia even as the God of the Sun smiled.

"_That_ was my divine form, Thalia; a _true_ form of my divine power that no mortal can look at without burning up; all deities have them, but, as I forgot to warn you, taking on that form was necessary for me to do what I did…as you can see."

Here, he indicated Harry, though when Thalia saw him, her eyes widened while Harry, with a little help from a mirror conjured by Apollo, also gaped in awe and disbelief at the sight of the boy that was standing before him.

His wild dark hair seemed to have become lighter in colour, with a few bleach-blonde streaks among the lighter shades of black that almost made it look like Harry wore a crown of bronze, or golden, sunlight on his head; his skin _had_ become tanned, albeit healthily and with a complexion to him that would make him someone to admire in later years.

However, to Harry's awe, the biggest change of all was in his eyes.

Now, instead of emerald-green, his eyes seemed to have become a blend of emerald-green and bright, crystalline-clear sky-blue, both of which seemed to merge together to form an eye colour that was illuminating, but also enchanting to behold.

"Wow," gasped Harry, running his hands down his body while he also let out a laugh as he asked, "Is…is that really _me?_"

"It sure is…_son,_" replied Apollo, earning another shocked gasp from Harry before he turned and ran to the God of the Sun, hugging him fondly while the elder God chuckled as he tousled Harry's hair.

"Get used to hearing me say that, kiddo: trust me, I don't intend on stopping any time soon."

**Chapter 5 and, wow, talk about a nice change: Harry's now learned the truth about who he is, but, in the process, he's become something more than just the lost little boy in New York: what's next for him?**

**Also, who is Harry's **_**Mother**_**, really, and what sort of effect will her claiming him have on him when it happens?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out**

**Next Chapter: Thanks to Hera's allowance, Harry uses his time on Olympus to adapt to his new **_**Dad's**_** gifts and abilities; also, as time passes and our hero grows into his own, he starts to wonder more about his Mother, as well as what becoming Hades' Champion has done to him, especially since he now knows what becoming a Champion involves;**

**Please Read and Review**


	6. Getting to Know You

Harry Potter and the Champion of Olympus

**Disclaimer/Plot/Challenge Information/Author's Note:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this story to Gabriel Herrol for coming up with such an interesting idea: my recommended reads are _Harry Potter, Squatter_ by Enterprise1701-d, _Hadrian Potter: The Lightning Thief_ and _Hadrian Potter: The Sea of Monsters_ by dhairyasood748, _Sun of the Archer Book I, Sun of the Archer Book II _and_ Sun of the Archer Book III_ by digisovereign, _Saviour of Magic_ by Colt01, _Child of All_ by Venquine1990, _Prince of Death, Return of the Speaker's Heir_ and _Remembrance of the Grim Wolf_ by The Potters of the Future and _Half Blood Harry Potter_ by Loki Palmer

**Key Pairing: **Eventual Harry/Thalia; Eventual Percy/Annabeth

**Other Pairings: **To be determined

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

'_Godspeech_'

/_Parseltongue_/

**Review Answers:**

**Dusk the Cybertronian Fox: As funny as that would be: no;**

**Gabriel Herrol: I appreciate the compliment, my friend: I hope you like this little 'intermission' chapter;**

**Seimika: In a way, you could say him adopting Harry **_**was**_** the final gift, especially since he'd told Lily he would only do it if Harry agreed, which he did;**

**Winged Seer Wolf: Do you know something, my friend? You've just given me a **_**very**_** interesting idea;**

**Knight5946: Nope;**

**Lokarryn: Not just yet;**

"_Wow," gasped Harry, running his hands down his body while he also let out a laugh as he asked, "Is…is that really me?"_

"_It sure is…son," replied Apollo, earning another shocked gasp from Harry before he turned and ran to the God of the Sun, hugging him fondly while the elder God chuckled as he tousled Harry's hair. _

"_Get used to hearing me say that, kiddo: trust me, I don't intend on stopping any time soon." _

Chapter 6: Getting to Know You

He was Harry James Potter, Twice-Blessed Son of Apollo and an as-yet-Undetermined Goddess' True Demigod-born child.

No matter what he thought about the fact that he now had a secondary family to watch out for him, Harry could never get over the warm feelings that filled him up whenever he thought about how he now had a Father – well, _stepfather,_ but Harry hadn't really lived long enough to know the difference, especially since his true Father had died when he was a baby – and, somewhere out there, in one of the dominions of Mount Olympus and the realm of the Gods, was his _Mother,_ a Goddess whom was yet to reveal herself, be it to Harry himself or the other Gods and Goddesses.

After the _adoption_ process was done, Harry was a _little_ saddened to learn Apollo was now forbidden from directly-intervening in any trials Harry would find himself facing in life, while he was also a little sad to learn that the Sun God wouldn't be able to see him, directly, when he left Olympus for the Camp. But Apollo _did_ promise he would always be there; in sunbeams, in the sound of song and the whisper of the arts and, always, in the warmth that Harry felt inside of him.

In the meantime, Harry was able to have as much fun with his new Father as he could.

**_Champion of Olympus_**

After the Winter Solstice was over, Thalia explained that she would be returning to Camp, but she couldn't wait to see Harry again and, if they didn't meet at Camp before the Summer Solstice, she promised she would come and see him in the temple then.

In the meantime, Harry distracted himself by resuming his training, which now grew thanks to him becoming Apollo's son.

**_Champion of Olympus_**

Not to anyone's surprise, the first thing Apollo had Harry focusing his skill on was the art and sport of archery.

Together with Artemis, Apollo was the _God_ of Archery and so, as his son, he expected Harry to have skills enough to make him worthy of being the next Robin of Locksley, aka Robin Hood, whom Harry was surprised to learn _was_ a real person once _and_ had been a Son of Apollo himself. With help from Artemis, who seemed somewhat reluctant to have _anything_ to do with males, but couldn't refuse her brother, as well as Hephaestus, God of the Forge, Apollo helped his new son craft a bow for himself.

They pulled the wood for the bow from an Elder tree, infused with something called Celestial Bronze, fashioning it into the classic S-like shape of most other bows while the drawstring was forged from a blend of silver and unbreakable steel wire, providing what Artemis explained was a _firm, unyielding grip that only a true bowman can use as an extension of himself._

What she meant by that, Harry didn't know, but he was thankful that Apollo's influence with Artemis meant that she was at least _civil_ with him, though he knew he'd have to earn her full respect and, since she was family, he hoped to do that.

Once finished, the bow fit Harry's hands as though it had been made for him, which, technically, it _was,_ but, at the same time, it was something Harry treasured because of how it was his first _real_ gift from a family member, aside from Helios.

He also gave the bow a name, as Apollo told him of how most divine weapons bore names of power and respect and, after a little time and thought, Harry chose to brand his bow with the name _Sagittarius_ after the star-sign of the Archer, though he only told Apollo that he also did this as a sign of respect to Artemis, whom was also known as Goddess of the Moon, and a sign he hoped to earn her favour one day.

Suffice to say, Apollo found his son's determination to earn the full, unwavering respect of his honorary aunt amusing, if not inspiring.

**_Champion of Olympus_**

For the next three months, Harry mainly focused on the way of the bowman, using Sagittarius to help him train and whenever he needed to distract himself from something that was troubling him.

At the same time, when he wasn't learning or refining his bow skills, he was learning the most-basic of education thanks to a surprising request from none other than Lady Athena, who welcomed him to her temple once a week, for two hours at a time, to educate him on the sort of things a little boy like him needed to know.

Unsurprisingly, the Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy was a stern teacher, who often scolded Harry for making a mistake or interrupting her when she was talking, but, at the same time, she was fair with him.

As he grew into his skills and his lessons continued, Athena grew less-strict with him and even started to encourage him to ask questions about things he didn't understand.

Of course, Harry couldn't understand why she was even willing to help him, considering the fact she couldn't even help her own children without breaking Zeus' law.

However, as he soon learned, she wasn't the only one…

**_Champion of Olympus_**

After Athena's lessons began, Harry was amused, and surprised, to find none other than Ares paying him a visit one day during his daily training.

Just being in the presence of the God of War frightened Harry at first, especially since he was so large and muscled, he was like a _much_-better version of Uncle Vernon _and_ had quite the temper when he was enraged. Then there was the fact that he was basically a master of torture and corporal punishments, as well as the patron god of a city that left weakling children on a mountainside to die because they were too weak and inferior compared to true Spartan soldiers.

Basically, for about a month, Harry had to try his hardest not to humiliate himself or force Ares to get angry with him, because he was absolutely terrified of what might happen if he did so. However, despite his fears, Harry was still surprised to discover Ares wanted to help him train, but not just by lifting weights, running track or even going up and down the salmon ladder.

Like Athena, Ares gave Harry some lessons in caring for weapons and recognising the strengths and weaknesses in his enemies.

Once Sagittarius had been forged, Harry also learned a few lessons on _improving_ his arrows from Ares, which could allow him to use them for multiple purposes. The God of War also taught Harry about the _longbow's_ distant relation, the _crossbow_ and, when Harry showed the skill that was expected of a son of _Old Sunspot,_ as Ares like to call Apollo, the God of War gave Harry a little reward for his hard work.

He had Sagittarius enchanted so that, with a command from Harry, the longbow could transform into a crossbow.

Ares also gave Harry his own quiver full of enchanted arrows, each of which had been personally blessed by the God of War himself, so they would _never_ run out and, if Harry lost them, the arrows would simply return to the quiver.

In the meantime, Ares also gave Harry lessons in other weapons similar to the bow and arrow simply because, as he told Harry;

"You never know when they might come in handy."

**_Champion of Olympus_**

It was during the second month – February – when Harry found himself in the personal company of another Olympian who seemed willing to tolerate his presence after Queen Hera had told him he was welcome on the mountain until he left for Camp, whenever that may be.

However, unlike Ares and Athena, as well as Artemis and Hephaestus, Harry didn't actually _mean_ to interrupt the work of this Goddess.

In fact, it was _her_ who found _him…_

**_Champion of Olympus_**

"What are you doing?"

Admittedly, Harry hadn't meant to let himself get distracted, but when he'd seen the nearly-dead flowers and plants outside one of the temples of the Big Twelve – as Apollo and the other Council members were known – he couldn't help himself.

Therefore, when the female voice, laced with warning and suspicion, addressed him, Harry jumped with a start, dropping the now-dead plants onto the ground before he turned to face the newcomer. Like many of the Olympians, the speaker was a youthful-looking female whom was currently dressed in a gown that seemed to be made of fresh, evergreen leaves and vines, as well as pale arms and hair that was the colour of wheat; her eyes were a warm, but dark shade of brown while, to look at her, Harry couldn't help but think of her as one of the most-beautiful women he'd seen on Olympus, save for perhaps Hera or Aphrodite.

As he looked at her, Harry shivered when he felt an aura of divine power emanating from the female, which not only told him that she was one of the Goddesses of Olympus, but, judging by the feel of the power alone, he could tell she was one of the Big Twelve.

Bowing low, while trying to remember if he'd seen her likeness in the Council Hall or around the Mountain, Harry gulped as he remarked, "I'm sorry, my Lady: please forgive me. I just…I saw your flowers and plants needed…they looked like they were going to die and…"

"And you were…tending to them?" asked the Goddess, earning a quick, hurried nod from Harry before, to his surprise, the Goddess let out a laugh as she told him, "Oh, Harry-child: do you not understand why my flora looks like that during this particular time of the year?"

"Um…no, my Lady?" asked Harry, looking up in bewilderment at the fact that the Goddess knew his name, but, then again, given the fact that she was one of the Big Twelve, he supposed she remembered him from the meeting at the Winter Solstice.

Personally, he felt honoured that she had even bothered to remember him after all the trouble he'd nearly caused before Hera allowed him to stay for as long as he had done.

As for the Goddess, she smiled again before she asked, "What if I told you, or should I say, _reminded you_ I'm Demeter, Goddess of the Harvest, the Earth, Seasons and Agriculture? Is that a big enough clue for you to put the pieces together or are you just going to stand there and tell me you don't yet know the full education needed for a special little sapling like yourself?"

Here, Harry blushed before he swallowed hard, trying to remember his lessons with Athena, while he also tried to recall some of the stuff he'd read in his six months in hiding in his Father's temple.

As he did so, he gasped when a flash of memory hit him, causing him to look up as he asked, "Is…is it because Miss Per…Per…your daughter's living with Lord Hades, Ma'am?"

"Such a clever little bud, you are," chuckled Demeter, earning another blush from Harry while Demeter nodded as she explained in a less-humoured voice, "But yes, you're right too, Harry: during the time from the Spring Equinox to the Autumn Equinox, my daughter, _Persephone,_ the Goddess of Springtime, is able to leave that selfish little trickster husband of hers and return to me and to her _real_ family. Then, from the Autumn Equinox to the Spring one, including during the Winter Solstice, she returns to him, because she _must_ do so, thanks to that damn pomegranate, and, as a result, the mortals experience autumn and winter, which is when…"

"Trees wither, plants die and everything looks nice and colourful," said Harry, earning a smile from Demeter as she nodded again before Harry asked her, "So…so your plants are dying because she's not here, my Lady?"

"Think of it as my own personal countdown clock," explained Demeter, moving to Harry's side before she kneeled down, beckoning for him to do the same as she explained, "When all the leaves fall and the garden is empty, it's time for Persephone to return and, when she does, the whole garden erupts like a volcano, surrounding my temple with wonderful colours, amazing smells and beautiful scenery. Then, when my darling Sephie leaves again, they start to wilt and die…you see?"

Harry nodded, though as he did so, he blushed as he asked, "So…if you hadn't caught me, would…would you not have known when she was coming home, my Lady?"

"Oh, I _always_ know," explained Demeter, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder as she added, "I was just surprised because I've never seen anyone, not even Aphrodite, who has her own way with plants, I've never known _anyone_ to try and repair the garden before my daughter comes home. And, if I may say so, looking at what you were doing, I confess: were it not for the fact that your _new_ Daddy, Apollo, told us all your true parent isn't one of the Twelve, _and_ that I would know, as would Him Indoors, if Persephone left the Underworld and their _deal_ for such a long time, I would swear you were either my daughter's son _or_ one of mine."

"I…I've always liked gardening," admitted Harry, blushing like a ripe tomato as he looked to the Goddess before he told her, "Please…please don't tell anyone I told you this, but…but my…my mortal family, they…they would always make me do chores and…and expect it to be perfect all the time. One thing I…I did every day, even in the rain or the cold was…was keeping the plants alive and flowers in bloom…and, although they never said thank you or…or gave me credit or anything for the hard work, I…I always found myself liking gardening."

Suddenly, as he finished explaining his story, Harry gasped in alarm when the plants in front of him suddenly withered and died, becoming little more than brown pieces of dried earth that hissed with heat and infection.

At the same time, Demeter let out a low growl as she asked, "They made you do all that…and _never_ thanked you?"

"No…"

"Not even when you were hurt doing it?"

"N-n-no…"

Before he could say anything more, however, Harry gasped when Demeter suddenly vanished in a whirlwind of black leaves and earth, which left the young boy wondering what he had said or done.

Fearing the worst, Harry got up and ran back to his home away from home where he proceeded to distract himself by training with Sagittarius.

**_Champion of Olympus_**

Not long afterwards, in the mortal world, Dudley Dursley found one more curse coming his way.

Whenever he tried to eat chocolates, cakes or sugary treats, they made him violently-sick, even if he took a big bite or tried to block up his rear end, which only resulted in one of the worst cases of diarrhoea anyone had seen since…_ever._

As a result, Dudley was sent to specialists who discovered, to the fat boy's horror, that the only foods he could eat were disgusting things that freaks eat like sprouts, cabbages and turnips, which meant no more sweets.

No more crisps.

No more cakes.

No more chocolate.

No more fizzy drinks; just bread and water, almost literally, and disgusting vegetables and _healthy food_ for the rest of his life.

**_Champion of Olympus_**

Around the same time, witnesses in the small seaside town of Hastings reported seeing what they could only describe as a drunk bear running around the town, causing chaos and frightening both tourists and locals alike.

Fortunately, the police managed to sedate the bear and get it to a nearby zoo for examination.

Where it still resided to this very day…

**_Champion of Olympus_**

Finally, in a secure ward with no windows and hardly any light save an electrical bulb overhead, doctors were baffled to find the occupant of the ward, a Mrs Dursley, develop a violent sneezing fit as a result of what they described as a serious pollen allergy, which seemed incurable, but still mysterious and for only one reason.

There were no plants or flowers to give off pollen anywhere near the secure ward.

**Chapter 6 and, aww, talk about a surprising encounter, but it looks like there are some out there who do **_**not**_** forgive what the mortals tried to do to Harry, so does that mean he's free?**

**Also, it looks like he's becoming more and more welcome on Olympus, but can he find a way to get through to the most-stubborn hypocrite on the mountain and what about those who lurk below?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out**

**Next Chapter: The Summer Solstice comes around and, with it, Harry discovers more than just a few home truths about himself, especially when a chat with a friend becomes something more...**

**Please Read and Review**


	7. Cry Me A River

Harry Potter and the Champion of Olympus

**Disclaimer/Plot/Challenge Information/Author's Note:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this story to Gabriel Herrol for coming up with such an interesting idea: my recommended reads are _Harry Potter, Squatter_ by Enterprise1701-d, _Hadrian Potter: The Lightning Thief_ and _Hadrian Potter: The Sea of Monsters_ by dhairyasood748, _Sun of the Archer Book I, Sun of the Archer Book II _and_ Sun of the Archer Book III_ by digisovereign, _Saviour of Magic_ by Colt01, _Child of All_ by Venquine1990, _Prince of Death, Return of the Speaker's Heir_ and _Remembrance of the Grim Wolf_ by The Potters of the Future and _Half Blood Harry Potter_ by Loki Palmer

**Key Pairing: **Eventual Harry/Thalia; Eventual Percy/Annabeth

**Other Pairings: **To be determined

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

'_Godspeech_'

/_Parseltongue_/

**Review Answers:**

**Winged Seer Wolf: All I'll say is get ready for the big reveal;**

**ALSO: Here is where we learn who Harry's **_**true**_** parent is: I know I could have dragged it out a bit longer, but, to be honest, the revelation was the only thing I could think about that kept my focus on this story, so here we go…**

_Before he could say anything more, however, Harry gasped when Demeter suddenly vanished in a whirlwind of black leaves and earth, which left the young boy wondering what he had said or done._

_Fearing the worst, Harry got up and ran back to his home away from home where he proceeded to distract himself by training with Sagittarius._

Chapter 7: Cry Me a River

"Happy birthday, Harry!"

"It's not my birthday until _next_ month, Thalia," argued Harry, though he didn't refuse the warm hug his friend gave him when she greeted him outside his Father's temple on the morning of the Summer Solstice.

"I know," agreed Thalia, accompanying Harry inside while she continued as she explained, "But you're _obviously_ not going to be at Camp, so I have to wish you it now…_and_ I even got you a gift."

"A gift?" asked Harry, turning to Thalia as she nodded before she drew a long, thin parcel from behind her back and handed it to Harry.

Opening the parcel, Harry's eyes widened when he saw a _beautiful_ emerald-green quiver that seemed to be made from the skin of some kind of animal. The quiver casing was decorated with bright, sun-golden lightning bolts that seemed to sparkle like topaz in almost-permanent sunlight while the strap was a deep shade of green that matched the casing, with a silver lightning bolt-shaped clasp to fix it into place.

To his surprise, Harry also saw the quiver was already filled with an array of arrows, flecked with the feathers of many different birds while, to his shock, one or two of the arrows seemed misshapen, suggesting either poor craftsmanship or some hidden skill he could use with the arrows.

"Wow!" gasped Harry, lifting the quiver before he strapped it to his back, fixing the lightning bolts into place so that the quiver didn't slide down his back, though as he did so, he looked back to Thalia as he asked her, "You…you _made_ this?"

"Me and a few of your siblings in your Dad's cabin, with a _little_ help from the kids of the Love Queen and the Forgemaster's cabins too," explained Thalia, earning a blush from Harry at the reminder that he wasn't alone, be it with divine parentage or those who, like him and Thalia, were half-god, half-human, but all-hero.

While Harry ran his hands along the smooth green strap, he listened as Thalia went on, "Just before the end of Spring, I was sent on a quest with one of them; we had to hunt and either capture or slay a rogue Hydra that had managed to find its way into the sewers beneath Chicago. It took us nearly a _week_ to find the thing and then, thanks to its thing about growing two heads when one's cut off, which is _so_ gross, by the way, but thanks to that, we had to flee the first time and _nearly_ died the second time."

"You could have prayed for guidance," suggested Harry, earning a shake of the head from Thalia.

"Dad's law, remember? No divine parent can get involved with their kid, _especially_ on quests," explained Thalia, earning a frown from Harry at the mention of the one thing that was keeping him and his _true_ parent apart for so long.

"Anyway," continued Thalia, as though she'd noticed Harry's look, "In the end, Will Solace managed to blind the Hydra with some special arrows that released bursts of sunlight. This gave me the chance to get in with a lightning bolt and, after the head came off, we did like Hercules and fried the stump so it couldn't grow back. Then Will sent it to your Dad and your Aunt as Spoils of War: a week later, after we'd made it back to Camp, Will came to my cabin and told me he'd been given the pelt by one of the Hunters, some real olden-days warrior named Zoe, who'd said her lady had ordered her to deliver it so it could be used to aid one whom was worthy of its gifts."

"Like what?" asked Harry.

"Well, for one, it's _almost_ unbreakable, since you have to cut through Hydra _skin_ to decapitate it, but the scales are supposed to be harder than diamonds, so it won't break easily," replied Thalia, earning a shocked look from Harry as the Daughter of Zeus continued. "Second, once we were done crafting the quiver, Will and the others banded together to put an enchantment on it that'll keep it full, no matter how many arrows you fire, and also did the same to the arrows so that, if _you_ fire them and they've come from this quiver, all you have to do is call out to them: your Dad or your Aunt might be able to help you learn how to do that."

Harry couldn't help but feel a great swell of pride and gratitude for this truly-princely gift.

Even as he held it in his hands, however, Thalia snapped her fingers as she explained, "Oh, they also provided some of the _special_ arrows to give you a bit of variety _and_ asked for a bit of help from the Forgemaster's kids to make the lightning bolts glow like they do. I think they wanted you to remember who you _really_ are and not just who you've become…and I _might_ have told them about your eyes and the bolt mark on your forehead when they asked me about you…"

"But, I don't understand: why would you give it to _me?_" asked Harry.

"Because, like me, they realised, long before you were their new little brother, you were already marked and watched over by your Dad," explained Thalia, indicating the statue of Apollo that loomed over them while she went on. "You've also been given some _serious_ protection while you choose to stay up here on Olympus and, even when you _do_ discover who your Mom is, I think there's _almost_ not a Demigod in Camp who'll cross you."

Harry didn't miss how Thalia said _almost,_ but he let it slide, mostly because he was too in awe of the gift provided by her and his siblings in Camp.

As Harry marvelled at the feel of the quiver, as well as appreciating the work that must have gone into it, he looked up from his gift as he blushed softly before he explained, "Can…can you tell them thanks, Thalia? I…I have another quiver just like this from Lord…Lord Ares…"

"Harry! Careful!" insisted Thalia, but Harry frowned in confusion, even as Thalia, realising there was more he didn't know, heaved a sigh before she went on, "Sorry, it's just…when in Camp or on a quest, we…we don't often use the names of the Gods. Some say it's disrespectful, especially if you speak the name of a God or Goddess who has a child in the Camp. But…but sometimes, when you talk about them, you…you have to say other things, like when I say Forgemaster for…"

"Hephaestus," said Harry, earning a flinch from Thalia, as though he'd just said something forbidden, while Harry added, "I _know_ I should be afraid of them, Thalia, but I'm not, not even Lord Hades, Lord Poseidon or…or your Dad."

Before she could stop herself, Thalia smiled knowingly as she asked, "Who?"

Realising what she meant, Harry smirked before he answered in a loud, clear tone of voice, "_Zeus!_"

Suddenly, a clap of thunder resonated through the Temple, causing both Demigods to jump in shock while, as the rumble dissipated, Thalia looked around as she told Harry, "So…only _Dad_ reacts to you using his name. Why don't the others give off warning signs?"

"Maybe they're getting used to me," suggested Harry, leading Thalia back to his Father's statute where he leaned against the platform as he went on, "I know Lady Demeter, Lord Ares, Lady Athena and even Lady Hestia all like me, and Dad says Lady Artemis doesn't hate me as much as she does other men."

"And then, of course, there's…_Hera,_" added Thalia, whispering out the last word, though when nothing happened to warn them off saying anything more about her, Thalia looked surprised while Harry smiled softly.

"She likes me because my Mum and Dad _were_ married when they had me, even though Mum was mortal," explained Harry, remembering the odd time over the past six months when he'd come across the Queen of Olympus.

**_Champion of Olympus_**

Unlike Zeus, she _always_ had a smile for him and even gave him permission to enter her temple, should he find himself unable to return to Apollo's for whatever reason. She had also heard from Demeter about Harry's gardening skills and found him likeable because he seemed to enjoy making things nice and normal, even though he quote-unquote _lived_ in the lands of the Gods.

Once, she had even paid him a visit at Apollo's temple, to find him cooking a meal and, when he had offered her some, she seemed to become lost in bliss before she'd joked that, once his _destiny_ was discovered and passed, he should consider a job as a chef.

She'd be more than happy to give him her blessing, so he might become one of the best in the world at what he did.

**_Champion of Olympus_**

While Thalia marvelled at how Harry seemed to be growing more popular with the Gods and Goddesses, she frowned suddenly before she asked him, "Any more clues about who your Mom is yet, Harry?"

"No," said Harry, sinking to the floor beneath Apollo's statue; as Thalia joined him, he laid his hands across his knees as he added, "Sometimes, I know it's forbidden, but I always feel like she's with me, but I don't know where, who or how. I just wish I knew a way for me to find out who she is."

"Maybe she's waiting for you to prove yourself," suggested Thalia, earning a shrug from Harry.

"Maybe, but Dad says she loved me when she was human, so why…"

"Laws, why else?" asked Thalia, earning a scoff from Harry.

"I _hate_ Laws…and I guess that's why your Dad hates me too," argued Harry, earning a sad smile from Thalia while Harry looked up at his Father's statue, the frozen features and the warmth of the Sol Stone in his hand radiating throughout the temple while Harry sighed as he added, "I don't care, you know?"

"About what?" asked Thalia.

"That _Zeus_ hates me," said Harry, earning another rumble of thunder from the use of the God's name while he also kept his eyes on his Father's statue as he explained, "I'm used to it: the family I had before I found Olympus hated me too, but I got away from them and survived. So, Zeus…"

Another rumble. "…can hate me all he wants; he won't beat me, I promise!"

Suddenly, Thalia's eyes widened while Harry jumped up when an ice-cold chill suddenly blew through the temple: the wind was so strong that it extinguished the light of the Sol Stone, plunging the entire temple into darkness. For several seconds, darkness filled the temple before Harry gasped, as did Thalia, when the light returned.

Looking around the temple, Thalia frowned as she asked, "What was _that?_ Was that you, Harry?"

But Harry didn't answer.

Glancing to her friend, Thalia saw Harry's green eyes seemed to have become glazed over and distant, his expression slack-jawed and as blank as a fresh sheet of paper. "Harry?"

"I have to go."

Before Thalia could say anything against that idea, she watched as Harry took off for the door of the temple, vanishing so suddenly and so swiftly, she could have sworn he was the son of Hermes while, when she looked to where he'd stood, she saw his bow, his quiver and nothing else.

Fearing the worst, especially given what had happened, Thalia did the first thing she could think of.

She clasped her hands together, closing her eyes tightly as she whispered, "Lord of the Sun…please…help…"

"Don't worry, sister," said Apollo's voice, earning a gasp from Thalia as she opened her eyes again, to see said God standing at the door to his Temple, a smile of acceptance and hope on his face as he told her, "Harry's going to be fine."

"Where's he gone?" asked Thalia, a note of worry in her voice as she saw Apollo turn to face the light outside before he answered her.

"Where would any little boy go when they're scared of the dark? To find his Mummy…"

**_Champion of Olympus_**

Harry walked as though in a trance, his eyes never leaving the road ahead as he headed back along the pathway leading to the elevator.

Once there, he might as well have descended into the very bowels of the earth itself, rather than returning to the Empire State Building's lobby as he had done before; instead, the car in the elevator kept going as it took Harry down, right through the floor of the shaft and even further. Around him, the world grew dark, save for occasional flickers of gold and red, which seemed to reflect flames all around Harry as his cart plunged deeper and deeper into the earth.

And yet, all the way down, Harry didn't panic; his expression was calm, even when an unearthly roar filled his ears, as well as a wailing sound that seemed to go on forever-and-a-day.

The elevator grew hot and cold at the same time and yet, Harry didn't tremble or sweat; he just stood there, watching nothing and no-one, but his own descent. He saw nothing but red, gold and black flashes and heard nothing but the wails and roars for what seemed like an eternity.

Eventually, the elevator stopped with a tell-tale _ding,_ which caused the doors to open, revealing a long, black, stone pathway, which led towards an unusual, if not intimidating-looking figure; a sickly-pale man dressed in a long grey robe that seemed to be as light as quicksilver. His eyes were as dark as the abyss and, as Harry stepped out of the elevator, he saw the pale man smile thinly at him.

"Welcome, Harry Potter," said the man, his voice as cold as death and just as dark in its tone as he addressed the young boy. "You're right on time: come, you have an appointment that is long overdue."

"I know," whispered Harry, moving towards the pale man before he turned and stepped into a simple-looking black boat, which bobbed and rocked with the new weight. Surprisingly, the pale man's added weight didn't rock the boat, but, instead, he just tapped the boat once and, while Harry remained glassy-eyed and unaware of anything, but his own movements, he still managed to sit himself down and wait, as patiently as you like, for the boat to finish its journey.

Neither Harry nor the pale man said anything as the boat moved through a dark, rocky realm of fire and shadows, as well as past several entrances that led to other parts of the realm, known as the Underworld. At one point, another echoing wail filled the air, but Harry didn't panic.

He just stayed in his seat, his eyes looking straight ahead as the boat directed him towards what looked like a dark-stone citadel built into the side of one of the many cliff faces along the edge of the river that the boat moved along.

When the boat reached its moorings, Harry stepped out before he turned and bowed to the pale man, who smiled back before he too bowed, his eyes never leaving Harry's as he told him, "Go on, you shouldn't wait…no longer than either of you have already done."

Nodding once, Harry took a _very_ deep breath before he took a running leap and, while the pale man – known as Charon – watched with a blank expression, Harry dived headfirst straight into the river, vanishing into its depths as though it, and him, were nothing more than ghosts.

As Harry disappeared, Charon blinked once before he whispered, "Good luck."

**_Champion of Olympus_**

Harry had _never_ been swimming in his life.

Frankly, he wouldn't have been surprised to find the Dursleys taking him to a pool just to drown him before they taught him how to swim.

So, when he hit the waters of the river he had travelled along with Charon, he was broken from his trance by the water hitting him, but he was also broken out of the trance by a feeling of shock when he found his body swimming through the depths _so_ naturally, he might as well have been born in an underwater realm.

All around him, silvery-black waters enveloped him on all sides, coupled with ghostly shadows that looked like faces and strange images better left undescribed. He also heard more wails while, as he swam deeper into the abyss, Harry was dimly-aware of an all-consuming strength flooding his blood, covering his flesh and blending itself with his blood.

Where this strength came from or what it was, he didn't know.

All he knew was that he had to keep swimming.

Down and down, deeper and deeper, Harry kept pushing himself onwards, even though the strange strengthening sensations in his body never seemed to fade, nor did the wails grow any less-audible or intimidating. He also noticed how parts of the depths seemed to get darker and darker, which meant he was diving further and further into the darkness of the unknown.

And yet, he wouldn't stop.

He _couldn't._

Something had lured him down here, he _knew_ that: he couldn't stop now, not until he found out what it was.

However, as Harry pushed himself, kicking his legs and sweeping through the dark waters like a shadow from the depths of the seven seas, he gasped suddenly when he felt something grab at him. It felt like a tendril, born from the very water itself, which snagged at his chest and, slowly but surely, it began to crawl over his skin.

Like a caterpillar being enveloped by its cocoon, the tendril also covered Harry, causing him to flail and struggle as he felt it wrapping him up, like the tongue of some great beast ready to drag him into its maw and swallow him whole.

'No!' cried Harry, trying and failing to push against the tendril's coverings while he also tried to push himself back up again, if only to reach the river's surface, 'I can't…I _won't_ let…I won't die…I won't let it have me…I am…I am _not_ its dinner…'

'_And why-ever would I want to eat _you,_ my little one?_'

Suddenly, Harry's body stopped flailing while his eyes widened when he saw the darkness of the abyss light itself up again; a dark, but visible shade of blue, which lit up the abyss like the lure of an anglerfish.

However, the light was _no_ lure; instead, it grew upwards and outwards until, to Harry's shock, the light took on the form of a ghostly shadow, which resembled a face…a _woman's_ face!

The woman had ebony-black hair that seemed to waft all around her even as her face materialised out of the shadows, enveloped by the blue light that now shone in front of Harry; it was also then he gasped when he realised the tendril holding him was actually a strange of the woman's sleek, black hair. Her eyes were also dark, like the colour of obsidian, but as he saw them, Harry's eyes widened when he saw a spark of green, which was a lot like his own, light up at the heart of the woman's eyes.

To look at her, she could have been described as gothic or punkish because of the blackened eye shadow, mascara and lipstick that she also had on her face, not to mention a single black-and-silver earring through one ear, which was shaped like a skull and crossbones held within what _looked _like a crescent wave.

Apart from the facial features, Harry couldn't see anything else that might identify the woman; however, as he looked at her, he felt his throat clench up when he saw her smile again before her voice spoke to him. '_Don't be afraid, sweetie: I could never hurt you. I just…I have waited _so_ long to hold you and…and I forgot myself; but don't be scared, Harry James. You are _very_ safe down here, with me, in my realm…for as long as you wish, no matter what that Oath-breaker upstairs might say._'

Suddenly, a jolt of realisation hit Harry.

As it hit him, Harry saw the blue light envelop him, but when it faded away, he gasped when he saw the watery depths of the river had vanished; in its place, there was a roaring fireplace and a dark-wood table, which was filled with food and drink.

Next to the table, standing with her _full_ body now in view of Harry, was the woman from the river.

Now he could see her, Harry saw she was dressed in silky-black robes with darkest-blue and silver-coloured highlights, including an array of mystical symbols that seemed to be woven into the silk.

Curiously, Harry also thought he saw ghostly shadows running through the robes, just like those worn by Lord Hades, and, as the woman looked to him, she smiled before she indicated the food and drink. "Go ahead, sweetheart; eat. Don't worry, I'm not like Hades: eating _this_ won't trap you here, but it _will_ give you strength, if you want it…what's the matter? Aren't you hungry?"

Even as he went to reach for one of the treats, however, Harry gulped before he looked again to the dark-dressed lady, his voice barely even a whisper as he asked, "You…are…are you…"

Realising what he wanted to hear, the woman smiled before she sighed softly as she nodded before, moving to his side, she kneeled down and, as gently as she could, she caressed his cheek, her dark eyes never leaving his green ones as she answered him.

"My name…my _true name_ is _Styx,_ Harry, Goddess of the River Styx and Hatred, but, when I was mortal, I was known by Lily Potter…your Mummy."

**Chapter 7 and, **_**finally**_**, Harry learns the truth of his Mother's identity, but what was the force that drew him to her?**

**Also, what does being the Son of the Goddess of the Styx mean for Harry himself, especially when you add in all he's already capable of?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out**

**Next Chapter: After years of waiting, hoping and dreaming, little boy Harry has reunited with his Mummy, who wishes to tell him all he wants to know and more, but will the revelations **_**really**_** change Harry into who he truly is? Or will they break him worse than a broken Stygian Oath?**

**Please Read and Review**

_**AN: Portrayal**_

**Styx: Cate Blanchett**


	8. A Promise That I Keep

Harry Potter and the Champion of Olympus

**Disclaimer/Plot/Challenge Information/Author's Note:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this story to Gabriel Herrol for coming up with such an interesting idea: my recommended reads are _Harry Potter, Squatter_ by Enterprise1701-d, _Hadrian Potter: The Lightning Thief_ and _Hadrian Potter: The Sea of Monsters_ by dhairyasood748, _Sun of the Archer Book I, Sun of the Archer Book II _and_ Sun of the Archer Book III_ by digisovereign, _Saviour of Magic_ by Colt01, _Child of All_ by Venquine1990, _Prince of Death, Return of the Speaker's Heir_ and _Remembrance of the Grim Wolf_ by The Potters of the Future and _Half Blood Harry Potter_ by Loki Palmer

**Key Pairing: **Eventual Harry/Thalia; Eventual Percy/Annabeth

**Other Pairings: **To be determined

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

'_Godspeech_'

/_Parseltongue_/

**Review Answers:**

**Firebird-fenix: Sadly **_**not,**_** otherwise the things I'd have her doing to him; as for HP characters, I have a few ideas and a nice surprise or two lined up in certain scenarios;**

**Chaoshazard1: How do you think I came up with the idea to use Styx? I looked up the list of Gods and Goddesses and, after eliminating the Twelve, I asked myself: **_**which lesser deity would be perfect as the Mother of Harry Potter?**_

**Djberneman: That's the plan, though there's one thing I have to do before then;**

**The Alpha 100: I know: should make for some fun later-on, right?**

**Dragonfighter11: It certainly makes him **_**more**_** than a normal Demigod, but I wouldn't say it gives him more divinity, no;**

**ALSO: One other thing I forgot to say: given who I've used for Styx's portrayal – Cate Blanchett – I **_**should**_** point out I've based some of her appearance on Hela from Thor: Ragnarok, though with the soft, mesmerizingly-eerie voice of Galadriel from LotR; weird, huh?**

_Even as he went to reach for one of the treats, however, Harry gulped before he looked again to the dark-dressed lady, his voice barely even a whisper as he asked, "You…are…are you…"_

_Realising what he wanted to hear, the woman smiled before she sighed softly as she nodded before, moving to his side, she kneeled down and, as gently as she could, she caressed his cheek, her dark eyes never leaving his green ones as she answered him._

"_My name…my true name is Styx, Harry, Goddess of the River Styx and Hatred, but, when I was mortal, I was known by Lily Potter…your Mummy."_

Chapter 8: A Promise That I Keep

Harry could not believe his eyes.

His Mother.

His Mother…the Greek Goddess…she was sitting right there next to him, watching him eat his treats while the two of them were together in some sort of strange place that, just a few minutes ago, had been the bottom – or, if not, somewhere close to the bottom – of the River Styx.

As she watched him eat, said Goddess, _Styx,_ was also stroking his golden-bronze-coloured hair between her fingers while she occasionally cleaned crumbs from his lips, like…like a real Mummy would do.

Suddenly, Harry didn't feel like a brave, strong warrior hero who'd been protected and guided by Gods and Goddesses anymore.

Instead, he felt like a little boy, one much younger than his ten, nearly-eleven, years suggested, and he showed it in his innocent look, as well as how he cheekily tried to distract himself by stuffing his face, much to Styx's amusement as she told him, "Whoa there, Harry! Slow down; there's no need to rush; you can stay with me for as long as you want to…or _need_ to."

Swallowing down what he was eating, Harry hiccupped before, looking to Styx with a mixture of glee and confusion in his eyes, he asked, "But…but I thought Gods couldn't…they couldn't be with their kids? Isn't…isn't that what Zeus says?"

For a brief moment, Styx seemed to tense up, as though Harry had just said a bad, or rude word or something, before she spoke again, though her voice hissed out through clenched teeth, "_Yes…_"

Fearing he'd somehow upset her, Harry turned his head away, blushing softly as he whispered, "I'm sorry."

Snapping her eyes open, Styx frowned as she asked in a softer, gentler voice, "For what, sweetheart?"

"I upset you."

"_Never,_" argued Styx, shuffling closer to Harry before she wrapped her arms around him, which made Harry shiver as he felt something cold and slick, like a wetsuit, brushing against him, and yet it was oddly-comfortable at the same time.

The robes even seemed to mould to him, as though the magical power in them _knew_ Harry was someone their mistress wished to hold comfortably, while Harry looked up at Styx as she cleared her throat before she went on with her explanations. "You could…you have _never_ been able to upset _me, _little one, be it when I was your Mummy as my mortal aspect of Lily Potter or whether as the Goddess I am. Whatever form I wear, I am and always _will_ be proud to call you my son, to be able to hold you in my arms _and_ carry you inside me when I was pregnant. And, while I might be called the Goddess of Hatred, none of that hate will be aimed at _you,_ Harry James, I promise."

She emphasised the promise with a soft kiss to Harry's forehead before she looked into his blue-green eyes as she went on, "The one I was angry at, in such a way that I reacted like how many others would react if they heard the name Voldemort, is Zeus: both for what he _is_ and for what he's done, not to mention what he _tried_ to do to my beautiful boy. That reminds me, I really _should_ arrange to have Hera sent a little thank-you gift for making you feel welcome."

"Hera said she _likes_ me," said Harry, looking into his Mother's eyes as he added, "Because you and Dad were married when you had me, right?"

"She _is_ the Goddess of Marriage, little one," replied Styx, returning her hand to stroking Harry's hair while she smiled softly as she continued, "I'm also glad to see Apollo kept his promise to protect you and help you…and don't be ashamed of asking him to adopt you as his boy, Harry. Trust me, I couldn't think of a better God to give you his gifts and aid: well, except perhaps someone like Hecate, Hades or even Chaos himself, but I digress."

"Lord Hades wants to meet me," piped up Harry, earning an amused chuckle from Styx.

"Yes, I _know_ he does," said Styx, her voice filled with warmth and maternal affection that seemed to betray her Goddess of Hatred mantle, even as she told her son, "But it's _not_ because of me; I _am_ the Goddess and Mistress of the river of souls that borders his domain, but his desire to meet you is _actually _because of your mortal Daddy, James, who is having the time of his eternal life in Elysium."

"Why?" asked Harry.

"That's not my story to tell," explained Styx, earning a childish pout from Harry that only amused the Goddess as she added, "Now, none of that, young man: I just mean it's something Hades _has_ to talk about with you because, as Lord of the Underworld, he's also the boss of the one who is responsible for what he has to share with you."

"Oh," said Harry.

"But," added Styx, holding her child close to her as she spoke to him, "Once you know the truth, you'll be even better off because of it; I don't want to frighten you, sweetheart, but once you have what Hades has for you, you might even be ready to go to the Camp."

"But that would mean I couldn't stay in my home on Olympus!" gasped Harry, his eyes wide with shock and disbelief as he asked, "What about Lady Hestia? Or Lady Demeter and Lady Athena? They like me being there, just like Queen Hera; even Lord Ares likes having me around, even when I learn with Lady Athena…"

"And then there's your adoptive Dad," added Styx, earning a blush from Harry, as though he _hadn't_ wanted to say that because he knew what it meant to have Apollo as his Father figure.

Styx, however, shook her head as she told him, "I know, Harry: Zeus' laws don't benefit _anyone_ but him and, after all the centuries he's ruled over Olympus and the Gods, it's safe to say he prefers to believe that what he says goes, which is part of the reason I loathe him so much."

"Not because of me?" asked Harry.

"_Never_ because of you, sweetheart," answered Styx, placing a soft kiss on Harry's brow that tickled him, making him giggle while the Goddess smiled fondly at him as she explained, "My hatred of Zeus is more because of what _else_ being Goddess of the River Styx means for me; have you ever heard of a Stygian Oath, Harry?"

"Dad…I mean, Lord Apollo said you had him make one to look after me," said Harry, earning a proud smile from Styx as she nodded.

"That's right! And don't be ashamed to call him your Daddy if you want; I know your _real_ Dad won't mind," explained Styx, tousling Harry's hair while she reached for one of the treats she'd laid out for her son, offering it to him as she continued. "But yes, I _did_ have Apollo swear an Oath to do that, although I never would have guessed you'd have him cash it in by making you his son…not that I mind."

A blush rose up Harry's cheeks as he heard the praise and approval in Styx's voice, even as the Goddess cleared her throat before she went on.

"A Stygian Oath, Harry, is the most-powerful, most-sacred oath that _any_ Olympian, God or Demigod, can make: it binds them to the power of the Underworld and, to break it is a fate worse than death. Unfortunately, while demigods are prone to these circumstances, being immortal means that many Gods and Goddesses believe they will get off lightly for breaking them…case in point, Zeus, which led to Poseidon doing the same."

"Why?" asked Harry, though even as he asked, he felt a ripple of anger stirring in his chest, which suddenly made him feel cold, even as he asked Styx, "What promise did _he_ break, Mum?"

While Styx smiled when she heard Harry address her by the title she owned with him, she also looked dark in her eyes as she explained, "Many years ago, long before you were born, there was a prophecy that spoke of a demigod who would be born with the power to either usher Olympus into a new, golden age or bring about its destruction."

Harry frowned when he heard this, though as he did so, he felt a shiver run down his spine when he saw Styx take a deep breath before, in a voice so distant and yet as eerie as all hell, she began to speak again;

**A half-blood of the eldest gods**

**Shall reach sixteen against all odds**

**And see the world in endless sleep,**

**The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap**

**A single choice shall end his days.**

**Olympus to preserve or raze.**

As Styx finished delivering the information, Harry shivered from a sense of dread while, at the same time, he felt his heart grow cold when Styx continued, "As a result of this, fear and paranoia wormed its way into the minds of the Big Three, but none moreso than Zeus, who even went as far as to take it upon himself to threaten and endanger Hades' children, Nico and Bianca Di Angelo, a feat Hades has _never _forgiven his brother for."

"Is that because Lord Hades has always wanted to take his rightful place as King of the Gods?" asked Harry, earning another proud smile from Styx as she nodded while Harry gulped as he asked, "But…but why does Zeus hate _me_ so much, Mum? And why does that mean you dislike him too?"

"Because," replied Styx, pouring a glass full of fruit juice for her son, which Harry drank down heartily before he blushed when Styx wiped the stains off his lips, even as she continued her story. "After the prophecy and _before_ he learned of Hades' children, Zeus convinced Poseidon and Hades to join him in swearing a Stygian Oath, saying that _none_ of them would _ever_ have children. Of course, when he learned of Nico and Bianca, he flew into a rage and tried to murder them; it was only thanks to Hades' intervention that they were given sanctuary through the protections of the Lotus Casino in Las Vegas, a place that, if _you_ should ever go to, my beautiful boy, you will remember these words: _do not to touch the flowers._"

While Harry found his Mother's words cryptic, if nothing else, he gulped hard as he asked, "So…so the Big Three swore their oath?"

"Yes."

"But," said Harry, suddenly aware of a stab of hurt that shot through the very core of his being as he asked, "Isn't…isn't Thalia Zeus' daughter?"

"Yes."

"So…he broke the oath?"

"He was the _first_ to break the oath," explained Styx, earning a horrified look from Harry while Styx cleared her throat as she went on. "This brings me to what happened with me becoming Lily and living my life up to the day I discovered I was pregnant with _you,_ Harry. You see, after seeing the Big Three make their oath _and_ hearing of what Zeus was willing to do to other Demigods just to stop the prophecy coming true, and his reign being threatened should they choose to _raze_ Olympus…"

"What's raze, Mum?"

"Destroy," answered Styx, earning a surprised look from Harry as she told him, "It would mean the _end_ of Olympus, though he doesn't realise it can also be defined as changing the ways of Olympus, though he probably sees it as the same thing."

"But why would _anyone_ destroy Olympus?" asked Harry, his voice edged by disbelief as he asked, "It's so…so _beautiful_ and everyone there is _so _nice and friendly…well, except _Zeus,_ of course, but…but why would…"

"I don't know," admitted Styx, heaving a sigh while she rose from the seat next to her son as she explained, "But I was hoping to find out and, at the same time, I decided I would take what you might call a _sabbatical_ and walk among the mortals…kind of like a holiday. So, using my power over the souls who've become lost in the Styx, I let my immortality fade and, like many souls have the option should they wish to reach Elysium, I had myself reborn…though I didn't expect to be reborn as a child of Hecate's blessings."

"What?"

"A witch, sweetheart," replied Styx, pointing a slender finger at her son as she told him, "And _you're_ a wizard, Harry; you get it more from your Dad than you do _me,_ but you have magic inside of you. It's also because of magic I was able to create this pocket universe where we could talk freely and be safe and happy with one another: a little trick Hecate taught me when I died as a mortal and became Styx again."

While Harry took in his Mother's tale and everything she was telling him, Styx smiled softly as she went on, "Oh, Harry: the stories I wish I had the time to tell you, the adventures I had as Lily Potter, or _Evans_, as I was then. And Hogwarts! Oh, my beautiful boy; when you see it, you'll understand what _real _magic looks like, especially since, I don't know if I _should_ tell you this, but one of the people who founded Hogwarts, Rowena Ravenclaw, was actually Athena's daughter."

"Wow," gasped Harry, curling his knees to his chest as he asked, "So…so I'm a Demigod _and_ a Wizard, Mummy?"

"Yes sweetheart," replied Styx, looking back to Harry as she went on, "But don't think this makes you anything more or less special than however you might _choose_ to feel. Plus, with Apollo's gifts in you, you've become something _more_ than just a simple Demigod…something that, I've got a feeling, will help you even more when Hades fills you in. In the meantime, I want you to do everything in your power to _ignore_ Zeus and his childish attitude; it's no more-threatening or important than a man I _used_ to call my best friend and how much _he_ hates your Daddy, James."

**_Champion of Olympus_**

In an office in one of the most-amazing schools in the world, a greasy-haired figure suddenly sneezed loudly before he actually tried to wrap his billowing robes tighter-still around his thin frame.

He didn't know why, but Severus Snape suddenly felt like someone was walking over his grave…and leaving _death_ in their wake.

**_Champion of Olympus_**

"What about Thalia?"

As Styx came back to herself, she looked up just in time to see Harry looking back at her with a mixture of pleading, fear and curiosity.

"What?" asked Styx.

"Thalia," said Harry, his eyes never leaving his Mother's gaze as he asked, "Just…just because her Dad broke his vow and…and gave her life, it…it doesn't mean _I_ have to hate her, does it, Mum? I mean, she…she's my friend and…and she never meant to let him find or threaten me last winter. I _like _having her around; she…she's the first real friend I've ever had and…and I don't think…I don't want to…"

"You won't _have_ to do anything you don't _choose_ to do," argued Styx, moving back to where her son sat with his knees curled so tightly to his chest, he might as well have been curled up in the foetal position, even as Styx went on. "I am angry at _Zeus_ for breaking his oath, not his daughter: unlike that _man,_ I won't try to harm or endanger her and, this might surprise you, but even Hades has agreed that she will be left alone, if only because he is amused by your friendship with her."

A blush crept up Harry's cheeks when he heard that while Styx drew in a breath as she added, "However, you should know that Poseidon has _also _broken his vow and given birth to a child demigod: one who is actually more-powerful than you may think, but also, one who is more than even Zeus, Hades or _any_ God or Goddess will be able to match."

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Because," replied Styx, hugging her son close even as she resumed stroking his hair.

Though not before she told him something that would change his life forever;

Not to mention the life of a certain Son of Poseidon.

"His Mother, Sally Jackson, is my _sister_…or rather, the sister of Lily Evans and, from what I've been told, he, like you, also has _magic!_"

**Chapter 8 and, wow, talk about surprises that keep on coming: when she was Lily, Styx was also the sister to Sally Jackson, but that would make Harry and Percy cousins, right?**

**Oh boy, could this have anything to do with why Poseidon seemed willing to take the neutral road when he saw Harry?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out**

**Next Chapter: Harry takes his case straight back to the top as he shows a certain someone _exactly_ who he's dealing with...and, fortunately, he's not alone;**

**Please Read and Review**


	9. King of Wishful Thinking

Harry Potter and the Champion of Olympus

**Disclaimer/Plot/Challenge Information/Author's Note:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this story to Gabriel Herrol for coming up with such an interesting idea: my recommended reads are _Harry Potter, Squatter_ by Enterprise1701-d, _Hadrian Potter: The Lightning Thief_ and _Hadrian Potter: The Sea of Monsters_ by dhairyasood748, _Sun of the Archer Book I, Sun of the Archer Book II _and_ Sun of the Archer Book III_ by digisovereign, _Saviour of Magic_ by Colt01, _Child of All_ by Venquine1990, _Prince of Death, Return of the Speaker's Heir_ and _Remembrance of the Grim Wolf_ by The Potters of the Future and _Half Blood Harry Potter_ by Loki Palmer

**Key Pairing: **Eventual Harry/Thalia; Eventual Percy/Annabeth

**Other Pairings: **To be determined

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

'_Godspeech_'

/_Parseltongue_/

**IMPORTANT: DO NOT IGNORE THIS!**

**So, as people know, I was about-ready to give up on this idea some time ago, but, thanks to a little soul-searching and some kind words from friends, I managed to keep it around and even found a way to keep it going.**

**Before I did that, however, I went back over this story and made a few small changes and edits that will allow me to keep the story going.**

**First and foremost, instead of seven, I upped Harry's age at the start of this story to **_**nine,**_** so he's now a month – give or take – off his 11****th**** birthday and the start of his adventures at Hogwarts. I've also done a bit of a 'retcon' with Zeus that takes effect from this chapter, but not before he's forced to really eat crow, as they say.**

**Why'd I do this, I hear you ask? Simple, because I chose to and, though I imagine a few won't like it, at the end of the day, I'm writing this story for **_**me**_** and those who enjoy my work.**

**So, as always, if you don't like this story, DON'T READ ANY FURTHER!**

**And now, back to Olympus…**

_**Champion of Olympus**_

_A blush crept up Harry's cheeks when he heard that while Styx drew in a breath as she added, "However, you should know that Poseidon has __also __broken his vow and given birth to a child demigod: one who is actually more-powerful than you may think, but also, one who is more than even Zeus, Hades or __any__ God or Goddess will be able to match."_

_"Why?" asked Harry._

_"Because his Mother, Sally Jackson, is my __sister__…or rather, the sister of Lily Evans and, from what I've been told, he, like you, also has __magic!__"_

Chapter 9: King of Wishful Thinking

Suffice to say, of all the things he expected to happen on the Summer Solstice, the last thing Zeus would have expected was to have the doors to his Council Hall thrown off their hinges, followed by a rush of _black_ water, the sight of which made the King of Olympus feel afraid, as well as shocked and curious at the intrusion.

Of all the Gods and Goddesses to come to Olympus, he couldn't understand why _she_ would be there.

As the water flew around the hall, making the Gods and Goddesses present more than a little nervous as though they too recognised the source of the water for what and who it was – even the _Lord of the Seven Seas, _Poseidon, seemed powerless against this force – Zeus watched with bated breath as the water touched onto the ground where, slowly, but surely, it coalesced into a well-known black-dressed female form.

However, when the King of Olympus saw a familiar bronze-haired boy standing with the young woman, held safely in her arms and protected by her fierce glare, as though she was begging Zeus to try something, a look of alarm and horror crossed Zeus' face.

"No…"

"_Yes!_" hissed Styx, her eyes darker than they'd _ever_ been while she had been talking with her son, whom stayed by his Mother's side while she hissed at Zeus. "But don't pretend you _didn't_ know, you one-track-minded, biased hypocrite! Even before we claim them, _every_ God and Goddess knows when a Demigod is born and to whom, which is why I have just one question for you, Zeus!"

As she said this, Styx's whole body darkened in colour, save for a series of mystical, otherworldly runes and symbols that showed up on her attire while her hair, eyes, skin and even her maternal demeanour darkened, only to be replaced by the _true_ Goddess of the Styx and Mistress of Oaths.

Even the air around her grew cold and dark while the spot she stood in seemed to darken, as though it was separated from the rest of the world, as she asked in a distorted, malefic tone of voice, "How do you suggest I make _your_ child suffer for the sins of the Father?"

"You would…"

Before Zeus had a chance to finish, however, the darkness surrounding Styx flew outwards, turning the entire hall as cold as the air around her while, to the shock of the others, only Harry, Apollo and, to Zeus' horror, his own wife, Hera seemed unaffected.

In fact, the Queen of Olympus had a smile on her face that could have put the Cheshire Cat to shame as she watched her husband shrink back from the power of Styx while said Goddess growled at Zeus in a voice rich with hatred and the power within her.

"And why do you think I won't do anything, Zeus? After all, you seem _perfectly_ content making _my_ son cower, whimper and suffer, while you terrify him on a level even greater than your _brother_ or your grand-nephews would be able to manage, just because he was willing to do anything, even something worthy of a certain sorcerer I could mention, to survive. So, tell me, Your _Highness,_ why should I spare _your_ daughter the rod because her Father is an oath-breaking, self-centred, child-abusing mongrel who thinks the sun sets when he sits down?"

"I…I…I…"

"_Nobody_ escapes breaking a Stygian Oath!" snarled Styx, her eyes now blacker than the blackest tarpits, even as she turned said icier-than-ice-cold glare on Poseidon, who also shrank back as she hissed, "And we'll be discussing _your_ punishment soon enough as well, Poseidon: I only kept my peace for the sake of my own child, because Chaos knows you _always_ have to have the last word."

"I don't know what…"

"Nico and Bianca Di Angelo."

It _wasn't_ a question and, judging by the terrified, but also enraged look on Zeus' face, he knew it too, even as Styx, reining in some of her darkened aura, went on.

"You were _perfectly_ willing to have your own nephew and niece murdered because you feared what they _might_ become, key word there being _might._ But then, nearly a half-century later, while I took my sabbatical and went on to become the proud _mortal_ Mother to this beautiful child you see standing beside me, you _thought_ I would ignore the breaking of an oath when you bedded Beryl Grace and had Thalia."

Once again, her dark aura bloomed like an ever-growing flower or weed as Styx asked in a heavily-distorted voice, "Have you forgotten who the Hades I _am,_ Zeus? I am the _Queen_ of the Styx, Mistress and Custodian of _all_ oaths sworn upon it: I _never_ forget, no matter what face I wear or what my circumstances may be!"

"Then…then punish Poseidon!"

"And there you go deflecting blame elsewhere _again,_ just because you can't admit you're wrong," said Styx, shaking her head as she looked to Poseidon before she added, "In truth, the only reason I'm _more_ focused on Zeus is because he has threatened and dared to try and claim authority over my son. After all, were it not for Hestia and Apollo, I _highly_ doubt my boy would have just been sent to Camp with a smacked bottom, don't you agree, Poseidon? Hera? How about you, Athena? Ares?"

Suddenly, to Harry's relief, Hestia _and_ Apollo moved from their spots in the circle to stand with Styx, the God of the Sun providing a warm glow that helped ease off some of the cold that Harry felt emanating from his Mother.

Hestia, meanwhile, slid her hand into Harry's, as though doing the same thing she'd been doing ever since he had been that weak, frightened and vulnerable nine-year-old boy one year ago.

Namely assuring him that he was safe, he was strong and he was loved; a sentiment Styx echoed when she smiled graciously at Hestia before guiding her dark aura of fear, death and promises of retribution away from her son.

As for Apollo, he looked from the woman whose child he had done _everything_ in his power to protect to his Father, his own glare shining like the sun his chariot pulled as he told him, "I think I speak for everyone here when I _suggest_ you try and make peace, Dad, because, in all honesty, I have been waiting for _this_ for some time now."

He indicated Harry and Styx as he said _this_, earning a stunned look from his sister, "You…you _knew_ this was coming, Apollo?"

"Hello? God of Prophecy, Artie, remember?" asked Apollo, earning a shocked look from the rest of the Council while Apollo returned his eyes to his Father as he explained, "I've known this was coming ever since you made the mistake of thinking you could force someone _else_ to break their vows and forget the power held within such promises…aka, the day my little Green Arrow wannabe became my adoptive, and latest, son as full payment for the favour of protection and care I swore to Lily…excuse me, I mean Styx!"

"Thank you, Apollo," said Styx, offering the God a thin smile as she told him, "For _everything_ you did, you _and_ Hestia…and I'd also like to say thank you to _you,_ Queen Hera, as well as Athena, Ares and Demeter. All of you have contributed, in one form or another, to helping Harry become the young hero he _might_ choose to be one day and, as his Mother, I can officially thank you."

For a moment, silence filled the room before Ares, in his usual cavalier manner, snorted in amusement as he looked to Zeus before he drawled, "I have to agree with Sunspot, Dad: unless you'd like to be reminded of who you're dealing with, I suggest you come to an armistice with Lady Styx. After all, I'm sure none of us can forget the sight and sound of the little Sunbeam begging for mercy when you dragged him here, practically in chains, and manipulated Hes' lasso to make him speak the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help him, Gods."

"And if _he's_ talking about an armistice, you _know_ this is serious, Father," added Athena, earning a rueful shrug from the God of War.

Now, every eye in the room, even Harry's, were on Zeus, all of their owners watching and waiting to see what the King of the Gods would do.

As for Zeus, he looked not to Styx, but Harry before, as though realising the severity and seriousness of the moment, the Lord of the Sky drew himself to his full height before he asked, "What if I offer Harry Potter a boon?"

"I think, for your crime, you'll need more than one," argued Aphrodite, shivering with a look of dread that was alien on her as she told Zeus, "Like the rest of them, _I_ can feel Styx's wrath, Zeus, and I can tell you, perhaps even more than Apollo could that her wrath is only tempered by _love,_ namely the love of a Mother wanting only the best for her son."

"But that's the same for _all_ Mothers," argued Demeter, earning a smirk from Aphrodite.

"But have all Mothers willingly thrown themselves onto their enemy's sword in exchange for the life of their only child?"

Behind Styx, Harry's eyes widened with alarm and horror while, next to him, Apollo clutched his son's hand tightly as Aphrodite looked back to Zeus before she continued, "And, given who I am, I can tell you now, that level of love is strong: so much so that the only _other_ reason, apart from your _laws,_ Zeus, the only reason Styx kept her distance was because she loved her boy and didn't want anything to happen to him. I _know_ she feels pain and regret for what he went through before he found his way up here, but once Apollo and Hestia helped shield him and keep him safe, she was content and willing to wait…until the right time, which is, apparently, now. And, after what she sacrificed for her boy, I think she'll be damned before she lets anyone who goes after him think they can escape a Mother's wrath…after all, how does that motto go, Styx?"

"Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus," answered _Athena,_ earning surprised looks all round while Harry smiled as the Goddess of Wisdom looked to him and his Mother as she added, "Never tickle a sleeping dragon…and, his hidden friend of blue flames notwithstanding, I daresay you've done that now, Father."

"Fine, _three,_ but no more," growled Zeus, looking to Styx as he asked her, "If I allow your child _three_ conditions, no limits, to name here and now, is _that_ payment enough for the debt?"

"It is…for _now,_" whispered Styx, folding her arms as she glared daggers at Zeus, her body now returning to its normal look while she told him, "But I warn you, Zeus: if I _ever_ find you've targeted my son for your own ego and agenda again, I don't _care_ about Ancient Laws. I will drag you or, if I _really_ must, Thalia down to the Underworld and throw her into _your Father's prison!_"

Zeus' eyes flashed dangerously when he heard that while Styx, once again becoming the maternal image she showed around Harry, bent down and beckoned him close.

Unseen and unheard by Zeus and the others, however, Styx whispered in her boy's ear, "I won't _actually_ hurt Thalia, sweetheart; I'm just making sure the so-called _King_ knows that, while I'm not like Apollo or Ares, I _do_ know how and where to hit even an Immortal where it hurts."

"Step forwards, boy!"

Spurred on by Zeus' rumbling voice, Harry shakily moved to the centre of the chamber, once again putting him before the Big Twelve, though now, he had his Mother, adoptive Father and, in his mind, his _Aunt Hestia_ – though he hadn't told _her_ he thought of her as such – at his side as he faced the King of Olympus.

"You get _three_ requests," Zeus informed Harry, holding up three fingers before he glared at Styx as he added, "And, if it is within my power to grant them, then…I swear…_on the River Styx…_that I will grant them. However, you _only_ get three, so choose carefully."

"I want to stay!"

Even Apollo let out a laugh while Ares sniggered and Styx suddenly looked smug as she saw her son stand up to Zeus, who stared down at Harry in disbelief as he asked, "I beg your pardon?"

"On…on Olympus," answered Harry, inclining his head to Hera as he added, "I…I know you asked me to…to choose my…my time to go to the Camp carefully, Your Majesty, but…but Olympus: it…it's become like…like a home for me and, as my Mum can tell you, I…I'm actually afraid of leaving because…because _most_ of you have been nice to me."

Not to any of the others' surprise, Harry glared at Zeus when he said _most of you,_ though he wasn't done, "So…so _that's_ my…my first wish, _Zeus!_ I want…I _wish_ to be allowed to stay on Olympus, whenever I want, for as long as I like, even if it isn't the solstice _and_ I would like to be able to continue seeing, learning from and being with the Gods and Goddesses up here."

"And that's _one_ wish, Zeus, before you decide to pull a fast one, because their terms are one and the same," argued Hestia, a note of humour and interest in her voice as she told her brother. "Harry wants to stay with _family_ and friends, no strings attached."

"And you _did_ just swear to Lady Styx that you'd do it, if it's within your power to grant it, Dad," added Hermes, receiving a smile from Styx in return while the Messenger God added, "So, if you ask me, I'd say letting my adoptive nephew stick around for as long as he wants, whenever he wants and for as long as he feels is necessary _is_ within your power, don't you, Apollo?"

"Yep," replied Apollo, popping the p as he added, "And remember, Dad: unlike _some_ Gods, I can't tell a lie."

"Very well," growled Zeus while, as he fumed at the injustice done to _him,_ the God of Law and Justice, he missed the sly wink sent in Harry's direction by Hermes as said boy thanked the Trickster for his assistance. "What's your second wish?"

Again, Harry didn't waste any time, "I want to be allowed to have my friends with me, as long as I invite them…friends like _Thalia!_"

Once again, Zeus' eyes flashed with lightning while, this time, Harry smiled knowingly as he told Zeus, "Unlike _you,_ I don't hate Thalia just for being the child of a broken oath, _Zeus!_ She's a good friend to me and, even though you _tricked_ her into revealing me, I still couldn't hate her; in fact, just like I did six months ago, she practically _begged_ me for forgiveness when she saw me, Dad and Hestia go back home. So…so if _I_ get to stay as long as I like, then…then I wish that the same be allowed for my friends, but only when they're invited to join me here. Anyone else, anyone who doesn't have an invitation, is an intruder up here and, if you _really_ want to try and limit me and how much I can do, Zeus, then how about I even ask Hermes to deliver them if I can't give the invitation myself…if you don't mind, sir?"

"That's my job, kiddo," chuckled Hermes, wiping a stray tear from his eye as he added, "I've got to say it, Styx; your mortal lover would _love_ the sly mind on this one…and he wasn't even _my_ kid either."

"Thank you, Hermes," nodded Styx, looking from the Trickster to the King as she asked, "Well? Is that a deal? By invitation only-allowed-friends to be allowed to spend time up on Olympus with Harry?"

"It's no different than his first wish," said Ares, as though it was the most-obvious thing in the world.

"_Fine! _Now, what about your third wish?"

"There's only one more thing I'd like…and, sorry, Mum, but it's not what you might be thinking," added Harry, earning a sad smile from Styx, as though she knew what her son was talking about, before Harry looked back to Zeus, drawing himself to _his_ full height while his eyes shone like emerald fire – or perhaps even emerald-coloured fire-bolts – as he told Zeus his third wish.

"I want you to _apologise!_"

Zeus blanched, Styx smirked in amusement and pride while, on his throne, Ares almost fell off of the throne laughing his head off as he applauded the cunning mind of the son of the Goddess of the River Styx. At the same time, even Poseidon seemed amused while he watched as Harry, maintaining the image of pride and strength he showed, kept his eyes on Zeus as he continued.

"And not just to me, for frightening me and being so…_biased_ and such a hypocrite, as Mum called you, but I also want you to say sorry to Thalia for using her to get to me, _and_ to my Mum for breaking your oath in the first place…_and_ I want you to say you're sorry to Lord Hades!"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

"That _can_ be arranged," drawled Styx, waving mockingly, as though reminding Zeus that she was still there. "Remember your _vow,_ Zeus: that's two you'll have broken and, if these terms are repayment for _one,_ I wonder what I could have you do to make it up to me for _two_ broken Stygian Oaths? Abdicate your throne for a worthier ruler, perhaps? Clip your wings, not that you have any, and become as helpless as a mortal? Maybe even do like you and have you dispatched to Camp Half-Blood where you spend eternity cleaning toilets, mucking out the stables or even have you as old Dionysius' errand boy?"

Once again, the reality of the moment seemed to hit Zeus as though he'd been struck with his own Master Bolt, especially when Harry drew in a breath before he added, "I know, because it's _you,_ I could have asked for anything; I could have even asked for you to allow me, Mum or even Lord Hades to give me my mortal Dad back, but I won't. I could have asked to be allowed to live on Earth with Mum as a _real_ family, but I won't and for the same reason I won't ask for Dad: because he's dead and, even if there _is_ a power that can do it, you shouldn't mess with the dead…_or_ its Lord."

"Oh, Harry, Hades and Thanatos are going to _love_ you!" laughed Apollo, shaking his head while he couldn't stop smiling proudly as he watched his adoptive son fill in the blanks.

"I also _could_ have asked for you to give me your power or your throne, but I won't because, no matter what _prophecy_ you believe, Zeus, I'm not a bad kid or an evil person who'd want to see Olympus destroyed…though a change might be nice."

"And you can thank _me_ for filling that bit in," added Styx, earning a shocked look from Zeus as Harry went on.

"So, instead, I acted like the kid I never got the chance to be with my _family,_ and asked for things that a normal kid might like: first, I asked for the right to stay in my home and with my family, which means being allowed on Olympus whenever I want and carrying on my lessons with the Gods and Goddesses up here, even the lesser ones, who I've not really talked to, but there's time. Second, I asked for something for my friends, which means I can invite anyone to join me up here whenever I want. And now, for being mean to me and my friends, third and finally, I ask for you to say _sorry_ for being mean_,_ Zeus…"

While even Athena looked surprised at the logic – amusing though it was – in Harry's argument, the young boy sniffed once before he lifted a hand and beckoned Zeus closer, prompting the King to resize himself to a more-human height as Harry continued. "And I'll make a deal with _you,_ Zeus: if you say you're sorry to me, Thalia, Mum and even Lord Hades, _I_ promise, in my Mum's name, I give you my word that I'll start treating you like the King you are…and if you don't believe me, I can get Hestia's lasso or have Dad compel me to tell the truth."

"Try it and I'll drown your favourite Fire Horse in the Styx for eternity," growled Styx, though only Apollo heard her.

Zeus, meanwhile, drew in a slow breath, as though weighing his options before, to the shock of the Gods and Goddesses in attendance, he started _laughing,_ an actual warm, friendly, mirthful laugh that echoed through the Council Hall like thunder, despite his human size. He also shook his head in amusement before, to Styx's surprise, Zeus reached out and took Harry's hand in his, clasping it tightly while he smiled at the boy in front of him.

"Do you know something? It's suddenly become clear to me that I have _seriously_ underestimated the physical, mental, emotional and even spiritual strength inside of you, Harry James Potter, Twice-Blessed Son of Apollo and Styx…"

As he said the last part, a fiery bow and arrow appeared over Harry's head before both images were swallowed up by a crashing wave that left a familiar skull-and-crossbones symbol in its place, signalling Harry's claiming for what it was, even as Zeus went on.

"Before these witnesses, _including_ your Mother, the Lady of the Styx, I, Zeus, Lord of Thunder, Law, Justice and King of Olympus, offer you my sincerest apologies for any and _all_ wrongdoings I have committed against you…and, in keeping with my vow, I invite you to consider Olympus your home. If you so wish, I can even have your own little villa built in the residents' sector instead of having to stay in Apollo's temple, or anyone else's."

While Harry pulled his hand free, Zeus looked to Hestia and Apollo as he added, "And if you don't believe me, my sister and my son, pass me your lasso, Hestia: truly, I have underestimated this boy and, for that, I apologise for the threat of harm and any fears I might have instilled in him. I also apologise _profusely_ to you, Styx, and hope that you will take this apology, and the terms spoken here today, as payment for my crime."

"That depends," said Styx, though as she said it, even Harry smiled while Zeus blanched when a familiar thirteenth throne suddenly formed out of the ground, revealing a familiar black-robed occupant, who looked somewhere between curious and a little amused at the sight before him. "If you _really_ want my forgiveness, you're going to have to complete your oath-sworn duty, Zeus, and apologise to _him!_"

"Hmm," drawled Hades, looking from Harry and Styx to Zeus before he smiled wolfishly as he asked, "It seems I'm not as late to this little party as I first thought…and I also see your son knows the truth, Styx?"

"Yes."

"Good," said Hades, his eyes more on Harry than his own brother as he nodded in Harry's direction.

"Because I think the time has come for us to have our little chat, Harry Potter, especially with your life's quest at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry about to begin…but first; what's this about an apology, brother-mine?"

**Chapter 9 and, wow, talk about innocence, pride and cunning winning out, but now he seems to have found his home, what will become of the boy-hero who is a **_**lot**_** more than Zeus thought possible?**

**Also, as I'm sure we're all wondering: will Hades accept Zeus' apology? Will Mr Prideful even apologise for crimes older than Harry?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out**

**Next Chapter: Zeus has a seriously-large slice of humble pie to swallow down, and not just with Hades; also, speaking of the Lord of the Underworld, he has a tale or two to share with Harry, all of which will set up his future quite-nicely;**

**Please Read and Review**


	10. The Devil Went Down to Georgia

Harry Potter and the Champion of Olympus

**Disclaimer/Plot/Challenge Information/Author's Note:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this story to Gabriel Herrol for coming up with such an interesting idea: my recommended reads are _Harry Potter, Squatter_ by Enterprise1701-d, _Hadrian Potter: The Lightning Thief_ and _Hadrian Potter: The Sea of Monsters_ by dhairyasood748, _Sun of the Archer Book I, Sun of the Archer Book II _and_ Sun of the Archer Book III_ by digisovereign, _Saviour of Magic_ by Colt01, _Child of All_ by Venquine1990, _Prince of Death, Return of the Speaker's Heir_ and _Remembrance of the Grim Wolf_ by The Potters of the Future and _Half Blood Harry Potter_ by Loki Palmer

**Key Pairing: **Eventual Harry/Thalia; Eventual Percy/Annabeth

**Other Pairings: **To be determined

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

'_Godspeech_'

/_Parseltongue_/

**Review Answers:**

**SkylerHollow: I admit, sometimes, hating Zeus makes sense – as does any bashing, I suppose – but this one…hmm…it was no longer necessary, let's put it that way;**

**WhiteElfElder: The symbols mean who they are: fiery bow and arrow for Apollo and waves that **_**turn**_** into a skull and crossbones – as in the 'water' of the dead – for Styx, but I appreciate the thought, my friend;**

**Winged Seer Wolf: Yeah, I **_**could**_** have done that, but who says this redemption isn't the kick in the pants that Zeus needs to undo other mistakes and be more…well, more like a benevolent God and parental figure?**

**Jostanos: Well, I **_**did**_** give Hades a portrayal several chapters back, so maybe you should go and look that up: however, attitude-wise, it's sort of like taking Disney's Hades and adding in some of the more-likeable, badass, awesome traits from a character that the particular actor I've used for Hades in this story is known for;**

**LadyPhoenix68: Nico and Bianca were born **_**before**_** the oath was sworn;**

"_Hmm," drawled Hades, looking from Harry and Styx to Zeus before he smiled wolfishly as he asked, "It seems I'm not as late to this little party as I first thought…and I also see your son knows the truth, Styx?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Good," said Hades, his eyes more on Harry than his own brother as he nodded in Harry's direction._

"_Because I think the time has come for us to have our little chat, Harry Potter, especially with your life's quest at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry about to begin…but first; what's this about an apology, brother-mine?"_

Chapter 10: The Devil Went Down to Georgia

Even as surprised as he was to once again be standing in the presence of the Lord of the Underworld, Harry couldn't help but feel a sense of childish amusement at the sight of Zeus looking so terrified and conflicted as Hades rose from his own throne and, crossing the room, he stood next to the young demigod, his dark eyes locked onto his brother with a glimmer of amusement and curiosity.

"Well?" asked Hades, gesturing to Zeus for emphasis as he asked, "I'm waiting: isn't someone going to explain?"

"_I_ can, Lord Hades," answered Harry, inclining his head respectfully to the Lord of the Dead – the sight of which earned him a proud smile from Styx while Apollo chuckled at the dumbfounded look on his Uncle's face – before he indicated his Mother as he explained, "Zeus gave me three wishes to use as a means of wiping the slate clean with my Mum, after she reminded him she _was_ still the Goddess of the Styx and Mistress of its Oaths even when she was my human Mum."

"Ah, so she's demanding recompense for breaking the vow and having Thalia, is she?" asked Hades, earning a nod from Harry while, after only a moment, Hades threw his head back and laughed so hard, tears streamed from his eyes while the air grew thick with darkness and a feeling of impending doom.

While the rest of the Olympians shifted nervously on their thrones, however, Hades waved his hand as he asked, "Oh…sorry…it's just…am I right in guessing you used one of your…your wishes to…to make my brother _apologise?_ To…to _me,_ Harry Potter?"

"Actually, it was his third wish," said Apollo, earning another titter from Hades while Apollo went on. "After using his other two to basically give him carte blanche to stay here in his quote-unquote _new home_ whenever he wants and allow his invited friends to join him."

"My, how Slytherin of you, little one," drawled Hades, earning a nod of mutual agreement from Styx while Hades heaved a sigh as he turned back to Zeus before he indicated his brother again. "Well, Zeus-y? I'm waiting! Oh, and if you wouldn't mind getting down on your knees and _begging_ me for forgiveness, I _might_ just give it to you."

"I beg your pardon?" asked Zeus, a note of horror in his voice while Hades smiled cruelly, reminding Harry and all present who he was, especially when his dark eyes shone with the fires of the Underworld as he drew himself to his full height.

"I said…"

Suddenly, Apollo ran forwards and grabbed Harry, pulling him away from Hades just in time, as the Lord of the Dead's body was enveloped in an aura of darkest-flame, which rose up into the air.

As Harry stared in awe, shock and disbelief, he saw Hades' _human_ form was now replaced by something that could have _definitely_ been described as Death personified, if not the Devil himself made flesh. A large, fiend-like monster of a creature rose up into the air, his body half-bathed in fire and shadow while his blood-red-coloured flesh looked tougher than the toughest metals.

He also had his head topped by a _crown_ that seemed to be made up of razor-sharp horns and eyes that were redder than blood and fire combined, though his most-intimidating feature was the pair of leather, bat-like wings that expanded out from his spine as he rose to his full height before, to Harry's awe and _slight_ fear, the _new_ Hades roared out one word;

"_**KNEEL!**_"

Even Zeus trembled in fear as Hades' demonised form leered at him, making him look like the _true_ Lord of the Underworld and Master of the Damned he was, but, to an awestruck and slightly-frightened Harry – as well as Hestia, Demeter, Hera and Poseidon, though Harry didn't see their reactions – it was like they were staring at the _true_ son of King Cannibal, Kronos, and the one who had been the firstborn of said Titan King's sons.

"You'd better do it, Zeus" Hera muttered, her voice barely audible over the crackling flames that danced off of Hades' body as she addressed her husband, "Remember your vow…I'm sure _we_ do!"

"And," added Harry, gathering what strength and courage he could hold onto as he addressed Zeus himself. "Re-re-remember, Zeus: I will _only_ give you the…the respect deserved to…to a King like…like you if…if and _when_ you…you do your bit…so…so do as Lord Hades says or…or else!"

Even though it was a _child_ saying those words, something about them seemed to make the others shiver, even as Zeus looked up at his elder brother's alternate form before, letting out a low growl, he told Hades, "Don't get used to this, _brother!_"

"Don't worry, I'm hardly likely to forget it, so once will be enough, _baby brother!_" laughed Hades, his voice slightly-distorted by his changed form while he also gestured with a claw-tipped finger, as though reminding Zeus of his place and what he was meant to do.

With pure regret and loathing in his eyes, Zeus drew in a slow breath before he dropped to his knees, bowing his head to Hades for emphasis as he growled out, "Lord Hades…firstborn son of our Father, Kronos…before these witnesses, I…Zeus, your…your _brother…_offer you my sincerest apologies for…for _everything_ I have done to…to wrong you…"

As Hades chuckled, he cocked his head to one side as he asked, "So…stealing the throne from me? You apologise for that?"

"Yes."

"Casting me out of the Council and leaving me to rot in the Underworld all these centuries?"

"Yes."

"Forcing me to abandon my children to a fate worse than death?"

"Yes!"

"Murdering one of the few women I ever could truly love?"

"_YES!_"

"Labelling me persona non grata up here and giving me a reputation worthy of _Dad?_"

"_YES! YES! FOR CHAOS' SAKE, YES!_ I'm sorry for _everything!_" roared Zeus, his eyes crackling with lightning as he looked up at Hades before he told him, "_Di Immortales_, brother: tell me, what do you want, Hades? Do you want me to promise that you can rescue your children from the Casino without trouble from me or Poseidon? Done; do you want me to return your throne to the Circle of Twelve and give you your rightful place with me, Poseidon and our sisters? Done! A cabin for your kids in the Camp? I'll have Hephaestus make one befitting royalty, even the royally-damned!"

"Thank you," said Hades, though not before he smiled coldly, chuckling in a way that made the chamber darken slightly before he added, "But, all that aside, Zeus, the only thing I want is for you to admit that you were _wrong!_"

"I…"

"Do that," Hades told him, looking once to Harry, who paled before the Lord of the Dead, especially when Hades winked as he returned his attention to his brother as he added, "And, like you, _I_ will promise no more harm or threats shall be made to _your_ child, nor yours, Poseidon, both of whom I already have it on good authority have their own roles to play with the enigma in our presence…that's _Harry,_ by the way."

"Me?" asked Harry.

"Indeed," said Hades, though not before he put a finger to his lips as he added, "But I can't say more than that, I'm afraid: rules of destiny and all that. However, if my theory is correct, you will discover everything soon enough and, once we're done here, you and I can have that chat…now, Zeus, just say it…"

"I…"

"Yes?" asked Hades, though not before he surprised Harry when he _shed_ his demonic form for the gothic-like human appearance he often wore, leaning down to Zeus' level for added effect as he put a hand to his ear, "What was that?"

"I…_Iwaswrong…_" mumbled Zeus, but Hades shook his head.

"Sorry, I'm afraid you'll have to speak up, little brother: I'm sure _all_ of Olympus is listening and, I don't know about them, but _I_ didn't hear that, so I'm not sure they did!"

"I…I…_was…iwaswrong…_"

"Nope," muttered Hades, drawing himself to his full height as he added, "Still didn't hear that, Zeus…and remember, this is for _Thalia_ too…"

"_I WAS WRONG!_"

Zeus' voice was louder than the loudest, most-violent thunderstorm, resonating around the room as he roared to the heavens themselves, "Do you hear me, Hades? I am on my _knees!_ _Begging_ your forgiveness because _I…WAS…WRONG!_"

Dead silence, no puns intended, filled the Council Chamber while Hades sighed softly before, extending a hand to his brother, he smiled coldly, but also softly as he told Zeus, "That's _all_ I ever wanted to hear, little brother…now, get up: a King shouldn't be on his knees, even before his equals."

As Zeus rose, however, he was surprised to hear someone clapping, as was Hades; turning to see who it was, both Gods stared in dumbfounded bemusement when they saw Harry applauding, as well as Apollo, Hestia, Styx and, one by one, slowly, but surely, each one of the Council joined in the applause, all of them looking content, relieved and, in a few cases – namely Harry and Styx, as well as Hades, obviously – even amused.

"_Now_ I forgive you for breaking your oath, Zeus…just _don't_ do it again!" Styx warned the King, earning a red-faced blush from Zeus before Styx laid a hand on her son's shoulder as she added, "Now Harry, come on: I'm sure Lord Hades wishes to deal with the impending meeting as soon as is immortally-possible."

"One moment," said Harry suddenly, surprising both his divine parents as he crossed the room again before, to Zeus' surprise, Harry smiled at him before he dropped to one knee, kneeling like a Knight before a King as he bowed his head respectfully, though his voice was as clear as ever.

"Thank you, Your Majesty, for letting me have such a nice home: I hope, now we've cleared the air, we can be friends…or even family too?"

Not for the first time that day, nor any day that followed, did Zeus look so dumbfounded by the young ward of Olympus' willingness to honour his word _and_ show the respect he'd promised.

Nor did he forget the honour and strength in the boy's heart.

Placing his hand on Harry's brow, Zeus smiled as he told Harry, "I look forwards to our next meeting, Harry Potter, Son…no…that's not it…"

As Harry lifted his head, his eyes widened when Zeus' body returned to full, godlike size before his voice reverberated throughout the hall and down the mountainside, as though demanding _every_ deity, God, Goddess and Other on Olympus heard him;

"From this day forwards, by the power vested in me, I name you…Harry James Potter, _Champion_ of Olympus!"

**Chapter 10 and, hooray, Harry's not only proven himself a man of his word, but it looks like the title of this story **_**finally**_** makes sense, don't you think? Even so, I'm sure we're all wondering what's next for our hero?**

**Also, what could Hades have meant when he said that the Son of Poseidon and Daughter of Zeus have their own roles to play with his destiny? Could the son and daughter of Hades have any roles to play and, if so, what are they?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out**

**Next Chapter: Hades fills in some blanks for Harry regarding who he has it within himself to become, but when Harry discovers the true strength inside of him, it comes with a gift from someone **_**else**_** tied to that destiny: someone who also has something **_**very**_** special to give Harry…his first quest!**

**Please Read and Review**


	11. Killing Me Softly

Harry Potter and the Champion of Olympus

**Disclaimer/Plot/Challenge Information/Author's Note:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this story to Gabriel Herrol for coming up with such an interesting idea: my recommended reads are _Harry Potter, Squatter_ by Enterprise1701-d, _Hadrian Potter: The Lightning Thief_ and _Hadrian Potter: The Sea of Monsters_ by dhairyasood748, _Sun of the Archer Book I, Sun of the Archer Book II _and_ Sun of the Archer Book III_ by digisovereign, _Saviour of Magic_ by Colt01, _Child of All_ by Venquine1990, _Prince of Death, Return of the Speaker's Heir_ and _Remembrance of the Grim Wolf_ by The Potters of the Future and _Half Blood Harry Potter_ by Loki Palmer

**Key Pairing: **Eventual Harry/Thalia; Eventual Percy/Annabeth

**Other Pairings: **To be determined

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

'_Godspeech_'

/_Parseltongue_/

**Review Answers:**

**Seimika: The full explanation will be revealed in the fullness of time;**

**Gabriel Herrol: Admittedly, I just plan on keeping the gods Greek for this, so I don't really know how to answer that;**

**WhiteElfElder: I'd say it's more a case of having one with the strength of will and power to **_**keep**_** them together;**

**Winged Seer Wolf: I think it's the perfect prank and a beautiful idea, my friend;**

**SkylerHollow: Well, given the fact I've basically taken a sledgehammer to canon, I'd say it's more HP-sided than PJO, but I hope that doesn't stop you from enjoying the story;**

_Placing his hand on Harry's brow, Zeus smiled as he told Harry, "I look forwards to our next meeting, Harry Potter, Son…no…that's not it…"_

_As Harry lifted his head, his eyes widened when Zeus' body returned to full, godlike size before his voice reverberated throughout the hall and down the mountainside, as though demanding every deity, God, Goddess and Other on Olympus heard him;_

"_From this day forwards, by the power vested in me, I name you…Harry James Potter, Champion of Olympus!"_

Chapter 11: Killing Me Softly

Given the only time he'd entered the Underworld was to be reunited with his Mother, Harry was _definitely_ impressed by the air of power, grandeur and dark comfort that Hades seemed to have made his own in his palace at the heart of the Underworld. The walls of the palace were a dark shade of red, similar to the colour of freshly-spilled blood while everywhere Harry looked, he saw motifs depicting gemstones, bones, skulls and the dead, damned or demonically-changed, highlighting the fact that they _were_ in the Underworld.

In Hades' throne room, there stood a large black throne that seemed to be made from the bones of the fallen, and yet, it looked as comfortable as any regal-looking chair while, off to one side, there was a roaring fireplace filled with the faces, bodies and damned spirits of the fallen. Given the fact one of the passageways through the Underworld led to the Fields of Punishment – according to his Mother, anyway – Harry had to wonder what sort of crime or blasphemy one had to perform to be thrown into the literal fires of Hades.

He wondered…but he wasn't in a rush to find out, either.

As he stood alone in the throne room, waiting for his impending meeting with the King of the Dead, Harry's body stiffened suddenly when he felt something hot brushing against the base of his neck.

Swallowing hard, partially-fearing what he might find – even though Hades _had_ told him he wouldn't be harmed in the Dark Ruler's domain – Harry reached back with one hand, but when he did so, he was surprised, and a _little_ intimidated to feel silky-soft fur brush against his fingertips. Running his fingers over the furry surface, the feel of which made Harry shiver as he compared it to the feeling of spider's webs on his face or the feeling you got when someone ran their finger down your arm, side, or back, the now-Champion of Olympus was surprised to find a small, hardened surface touch his fingertips, which ended in a sharp point.

Suddenly, the young demigod swallowed hard as he realised what was behind him.

Slowly turning to face the thing, while keeping his hands where the creature could see them, Harry turned to face the owner of the sharp point and the silky-soft fur; sure enough, there, _towering_ over him like Goliath looming over David, was a giant, black-furred three-headed dog with eyes redder than red could be and three pairs of razor-sharp, drooling fangs, which looked down at Harry in such a way that, as in awe of the beast as he was, Harry couldn't help but feel intimidated by him too.

'He…he's _huge!_' gasped Harry, keeping his thoughts to himself as he stared into the six red eyes of the dog, all of which were looking down at him with curiosity and carnivorous, demonic interest.

'He's _huger_ than huge…I knew Lord Hades had him down here, but, now I can see him for myself, I…I can't deny it: he's _so_ scary. I probably look like an appetiser to him!'

Swallowing hard, if only to stop himself throwing up from fear and intimidation or saying something that he _really_ knew he shouldn't say, Harry watched as the dog lowered its heads down, revealing three wet noses that sniffed at him curiously, leaving Harry trembling where he stood as he felt the hot rushes of the dog's breath wafting over him.

'I'm just a big jalapeno popper with _legs!_' he thought, a note of fear entering his thoughts as he envisioned those three heads wrestling with his flesh, like a pack of ravenous wolves fighting over a tasty, bloody, meaty treat.

Heck, each of the three-headed dog, aka _Cerberus'_, three heads all looked like wolf heads instead of something like a Doberman or Rottweiler as Harry had expected to find on such a predatory canine creature.

And yet, as he felt the three heads' combined breath wash over him, flooding his senses with scents he really didn't want to think about, the only thing Harry could do was close his eyes, if only to avoid looking at Death.

'Oh well…at least maybe I'll give him indigestion.'

For a long moment, the only thing he felt was the breath and the thought of impending death and darkness.

After the moment passed, however, Harry's eyes widened suddenly when he felt a warm, soft tongue _lick_ his face before three heads barked in a way that could only be described as _playfully._

Snapping his eyes open, Harry stared in disbelief and no small amount of personal relief when he saw Cerberus was down on all fours, his heads lowered to the ground while his rump was in the air, his long, fox-like brush of a black tail wagging furiously while his three heads all had their tongues lolled out in a manner that made him look more like a big _puppy_ than the carnivorous guardian of the Underworld.

"Uh…" whispered Harry, extending a hand to Cerberus before he began stroking the big dog's middle head, earning a whine of contentment from Cerberus as Harry asked, "Good…good boy? Are…are you a good boy?"

As though he was responding to Harry's query, Cerberus barked again before his left-hand side head leaned over and licked Harry again, earning a soft, weak laugh from the Son of Styx as he petted the second head before, deciding to go for it, he petted the third head while he practically gushed over the big three-headed puppy, petting, stroking and running his hands along Cerberus' fur as he fawned over him.

"Aww! Of _course_ you're a good boy, Cerberus; yes, you are. You weren't going to _eat_ me. No! Gods above and below, how could I forget? You aren't going to eat me. Not when you are probably such a _good boy_ for my Mum, aren't you? Yes, you are; yes, you are."

"Aww," drawled a familiar cold voice, making Harry's head snap up as he saw Hades standing in the entrance to his throne room, his arms folded smugly while his expression was one of amusement as he asked, "Isn't that adorable? A boy and his dog; you're right too, Harry. Cerberus won't _dare_ harm you because, even though he guards the gateway to my domain, it's your Mum who keeps him on such a short leash and even bathes him and lets him drink from the Styx; though, thankfully, Cerberus seems smart enough _not_ to mark his territory there or she'd probably drown everywhere down here, including Elysium, in anger."

"Sure, Hades, let's call it _probably,_" laughed Styx, again surprising Harry with how she was there; all right, the Summer Solstice wasn't over yet, but it still surprised Harry, especially since she'd also abandoned her dark, gothic look in favour of the red-haired, green-eyed appearance of the mortal woman she _used_ to be, alias Lily Potter nee Evans.

To Harry's bewilderment, she was also dressed in a suit of black robes with a crimson-red trim and a badge on her chest that showed a proud lion rising on its haunches, stamped onto a red-and-gold shield with a small banner beneath the shield, identifying the badge, or crest, for what it really represented, namely the House of Gryffindor.

As the two deities walked over to Harry, the young boy let out a soft laugh when he saw Cerberus curl around Harry, offering the soft silky fur of his body as a makeshift pillow for Harry to rest on while, to Styx's amusement and Hades' disbelief, the ferocious canine even let Harry sit on one of his paws, instead of the cold stone floor of Hades' throne room.

"Looks like my son's made a friend for life here, Hades," remarked Styx, earning a shrug from Hades.

"He _definitely_ gets that from you, I'd say, given how you helped discipline Cerberus back when he _was_ just a puppy," replied the Lord of the Dead, earning a surprised look from Harry while Hades smiled as he explained, "And, in keeping with the terms you had my brother set to earn your Mother's forgiveness, Harry, I want you to know that you have free reign to come down here and see Cerberus whenever you want. I've also told Charon that you can use his ferry for _free_ whenever you want to as well."

"Even though he clearly swims through the Styx as well as his pseudo-cousin, Perseus," argued Styx, earning a nod from Hades.

Harry, meanwhile, looked to his Mother from his makeshift perch atop one of Cerberus' paws as he asked her, "Hey Mum, I was just wondering: now I've swam in the Styx, does that mean I'm invincible except for my Achilles Heel?"

"No," answered Styx, earning a curious look from Harry while even Hades smiled while he shared the boy's curiosity, which Styx seemed eager to share with her son as she explained, "Although you _did_ swim down into the River Styx's depths to reach my domain, Harry, you are _not_ immortal or invincible. Instead, as my son, the power of the Styx already flows through you and, despite your Dad's blessing and adoption of you, you'll actually discover that you have a very potent healing factor."

"Healing factor?"

"I'll show you," said Styx, leaving Hades' side as she walked over to Cerberus, who whined in curiosity as he saw his trainer reach him.

As Harry watched, his Mother took one of Cerberus' other paws in her hand, holding it with a surprising level of ease despite its size and weight on her own hand, before she took Harry's hand in her other hand. Moving him closer to the other paw, Styx quickly cut Harry's hand on one of Cerberus' claws, earning a low, rumbling growl from the wolf-like three-headed beast as Harry winced in pain.

When he pulled his hand away, however, Harry's eyes widened with shock when he saw the wound close up, _much_ quicker than it might have done on a normal human, before it left a faint scar that, to Harry's amazement, soon vanished, leaving his skin as clean as before. As he watched the healing take place, however, Harry's eyes widened suddenly when he was reminded of a comic book he'd once read back with the Dursleys, about another hero who seemed to be able to heal from any wound almost-instantly.

"Wow," whispered Harry, lifting his hand to his face before, turning to the still-growling Cerberus, he held out his healed hand to the canine as he added, "I'm okay, boy; she didn't mean to hurt me. Look: it's all gone, see?"

Letting out a low whine of concern and wonder, Cerberus nuzzled the now-healed hand before he licked the spot softly, earning a soft laugh from Harry as he petted Cerberus, "There; good boy. Don't worry; Mum was only making a point."

"And again, the boy and dog scenario has come out to play," remarked Hades, watching from his throne as Harry lowered his hand, petting Cerberus' paw in a reassuring manner, even as the Lord of the Dead asked, "After all, what sort of faithful pet would _let_ his master get hurt?"

"But I'm not his master, Lord Hades."

"You are _now,_" chuckled Hades, indicating Styx, who surprised Harry again when she suddenly conjured a comfortable-looking blue throne out of _water,_ which she sat in while Hades told Harry, "You're the son of the woman who _trained_ Cerberus to be such a good dog and a faithful, ferocious protector of the Underworld, Harry. In his eyes, all six of them, that makes you his Master now."

"You _could_ even say Cerberus is your familiar, Harry," added Styx, earning a confused look from Harry, though he soon returned his attention to Hades when the Rich One laughed in amusement.

"And, on that note, we come, very nicely, to the reason I asked you to come here and meet me, young one," explained Hades, linking his hands together while he crossed his legs, letting one knee rest over the other in a regal pose as he continued, "You see, Harry, I don't know if your Mother told you this herself when you came down here earlier, but you happen to be a wizard!"

"Mum told me that," nodded Harry, indicating his Mother as he added, "She said it was a gift from Lady Hecate when she made herself mortal, looking like she does now, but she also said that my mortal Dad, James Potter, was a wizard too."

"And _so_ much more."

Suddenly, even Harry shivered with a mixture of dread and intimidation when a sibilant-toned voice responded to his answer to Hades' point; at the same time, Hades smiled slyly before he looked to the owner of the voice, "Ah, you're right on time, my old friend."

"Apologies for not being here sooner, Hades," drawled the owner of the voice, whom Harry saw was a pale-skinned man with grey eyes that made him think of neverending mists and light, greyish-blonde hair that stood up on his head like a crown of light and shadow. The stranger was dressed in a suit of flowing black robes that seemed to hug his lean frame rather-impressively and, as Harry stared at him, his eyes widened while he felt another shudder run through him when a flash of lightning and fire seemed to illuminate the man's physique.

However, the reason that Harry trembled like he did was because, when the light enveloped the newcomer, his shadow on the wall behind him seemed to reveal two _huge_ black wings, which couldn't be _physically_ seen and yet, when he looked at the stranger, Harry had a distinct feeling that those wings were always present.

As the stranger stood there, he turned his eyes on Harry as he addressed him, "A pleasure and honour to meet you at last, young Champion: I am Thanatos, Lieutenant of Lord Hades, Angel of Death, Reaper of Souls and God of Non-Violent Death."

"And, like me, he's a God who _isn't_ a God's child, but rather, the child off the Primordials Erebus, Lord of Darkness and Nyx, Lady of Night," added Styx, earning a surprised look from Harry before he glanced to his Mother, who smiled before, as though anticipating his question, she told him, "I'm the daughter of Oceanus, Titan Lord of the Seas, and Tethys, Titaness of the Seas, and the granddaughter of Ouranos and Gaea, Primordials of the Sky and Earth respectfully."

"Di Immortales," whispered Harry, though, as he did so, he felt a weird, ominous sense wash over him, which seemed to stem from the very earth beneath his feet, but he couldn't see anything.

"Whatever our ancestry, my Lady, the fact remains I am honoured to meet your child at last," argued Thanatos, the cool drawl of his voice bringing Harry back to the present as he looked over to the God of Death as he went on, "As you're about to learn, Harry Potter, your bloodline contains more power than you might think and, although we are forbidden from interfering in quests and such affairs, I _am_ willing to give you the gift of this power, but only if you are willing to do something for _me._"

"A…A…A quest?" asked Harry.

"Of a sort," replied Thanatos, snapping his fingers as he walked towards the spots where Hades and Styx were seated; to Harry's surprise, a third throne now joined the other two, this one marked with an unusual blue-coloured insignia at the head of the throne.

A triangular shape that contained a smaller, perfectly-formed circle and a single vertical line that cut straight through both the triangle and the circle, as though it was splitting them in half, right down the middle.

As he stared at this symbol, Harry felt a shiver run through him before he let his gaze return to Thanatos, even as Cerberus nudged Harry in an affectionate manner, earning another reassuring pat from Harry as he listened to Thanatos' voice. "Now, you have been told you are a wizard, but what you have _not_ been told, even by Lady Styx, is the truth of what destroyed her and left you an orphan in the hands of mortals I _sorely_ wish I could break my ancient creed and go and punish for their roles."

"You and me both, Death," argued Styx, though, as she did so, she smiled thinly as she added, "However, I daresay they have _all_ received their just desserts, so we shall leave them to the machinations of Fate."

Here, she looked back to Harry, who seemed to be hanging on every word, as she continued, "He's also right, sweetheart: I _didn't_ tell you about the circumstances of my mortal death because we had just found each other again and I didn't want to hurt or distress you further. However, if you believe you're ready for the truth, then I'll tell you."

"I want to know," said Harry, looking between the three Gods – well, two Gods and a Goddess – before he added, "_Everything!_"

"Very well," said Thanatos, linking his hands together while he took a breath as he went on, "It all starts with a boy: a fool of a young man who believed he could _actually_ conquer Death and cheat the debt that all men must pay. His name is Tom Marvolo Riddle or, as he stupidly came to call himself later, Lord Voldemort, which means Flight of Death…or Flight _from_ Death, I get them mixed up sometimes. Anyway, you can see why I dislike it and find it amusing at the same time."

Harry couldn't help but laugh, even as he nodded in response to Death's words, before the aforementioned God went on, "Now, unlike you, Riddle was _not_ a Demigod, but a mere mortal magical whom was abandoned by his own after being born through trickery and the whims of mortals. In his isolation, he found power and what he believed was an understanding of the world; then, just as you will be soon enough, he was invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And, even _I_ will admit it, he was a gifted soul, worthy of Circe or even Hecate; his way with magic was exceptional, as was his ability to draw in those whom proved themselves his true allies. Unfortunately, as it always does, Darkness endured in him and, in his thirst for power and his quest to claim superiority over others, he lost himself to madness…and thus, the Lord with the name of Death Flight was born. And, in his desire to conquer all, even Death itself, Voldemort crossed lines that should _never_ have been crossed and, as both your Mum _and_ Hecate will vouch for me, he also sought to end noble, ancient and powerful bloodlines, simply because they refused to bend the knee."

"Basically, he was what my brother _used_ to be before a certain someone helped him see the light," chuckled Hades, earning a scoff from Harry while the young scion kept his attention on Thanatos, who just nodded in agreement with Hades before he went on.

"As a result of his madness-driven conquest, the sort that'd make Ares, Dionysius, and probably Eris, green with envy, a war was started among the magical people of Great Britain. With Voldemort and his disgracefully-named _Death Eaters_ on one side and, on the other, on the frontline, you might say, was a man named Albus Dumbledore and his own group of allies, known as the Order of the Phoenix."

"Of which your Dad and I, meaning James and my mortal self, Lily, were members," added Styx, earning another surprised look from Harry while the Goddess smiled as she explained, "Here is where things sort of catch up with themselves, sweetheart; you see, just as the war looked to be neverending, word reached our ears of a prophecy stating that a child would be born with the power to vanquish Voldemort once and for all."

"However," added Thanatos, holding up a finger for emphasis before he added, "This is a _lie!_ Both the prophecy and the one who claimed to give it are fakes and, trust me, I'm not the only one pissed at the fact that someone tried to defy Fate for their own gains."

"You can say that again, Thanatos," said Styx, though not before she made Harry laugh when she cuffed the God of Death upside the head as she added, "But when you do, watch your language around my son."

Suddenly, the drachma dropped for Harry as he stared at his Mum, "That's why you asked Dad…I mean, Apollo to help me out, isn't it? He's the God of Prophecy and, when you heard about it, you…you went straight to the top!"

"Athena's trained you well, little one," chuckled Hades, smirking with amusement and pride as he nudged Styx before he added, "I have to admit it, Styx: I like this kid more and more with each passing day."

While Harry blushed at the praise, which earned him another nudge of affection and even a lick to the fingers from Cerberus, Thanatos cleared his throat as he continued for the rest of them, "However, while we now know the prophecy is a fake, Riddle did _not_ and so, when he learned that you were one of _two_ children who fit the bill, figuratively-speaking, he made it his mission to end you…and, although I _am_ sorry to admit that such defences and protections came at the cost of your birth Father's life, as well as Styx's mortal form, I must also admit, more for Styx's sake than anyone else's that, were it not for her blood in you _and_ the taint on your essence that comes from me and an ancient blood that lives in you from James Potter, Voldemort would have succeeded."

"So…so my godly side saved me from…from him?" asked Harry.

"Yes," replied Styx, wiping a stray tear from her eye as she explained, "_And_ it also gave you something that you will discover when the time comes for you to go to Hogwarts, Harry. You see, when Voldemort attempted to kill you, he did so with a curse that goes against _everything_ Hecate and Thanatos believe in. Because, although it is called the _Killing_ Curse, it does _not_ kill you…at least, not in the sense that you are sent down here to be judged worthy of Elysium, the Fields of Punishment or the Eternal Fire…or even casting you into the River Styx or feeding your soul to Cerberus."

"What…what does it do?"

"It _obliterates_ you!" growled Thanatos, his grey eyes darkening to an almost-black colour as his rage spiked.

When he did so, Harry visibly shivered when he felt an icy coldness blowing through the throne room, even as the God of Death went on.

"Killing another, especially willingly, rips the soul apart and, to my disgust and, as your Mother said, Hecate's outrage, one sorcerer went so far as to create a curse that not only mirrors that effect: it _amplifies_ it, to the point where this curse doesn't _kill_ you, Harry. It eviscerates your very core right at the spark of life that exists in all mortals and leaves it as nothing more than a hollow emptiness worthy of the Creator's domain: the Void! And, as scary as this is going to sound, little wizard, the Void is just that: _nothingness!_ No heaven, no hell, no reward, no rebirth…just an endless cycle of endless nothing that leaves you as blank as everything else; if not for the fact that your body is left with glassy eyes and a lifeless result, it would be like you never even existed."

"And…and this curse…it forces you to…to go to…into the…the Nothing?" asked Harry, earning a slow nod from Thanatos while Harry gulped hard as he asked, "But…but why would…why would _anyone_ want to use such a curse?"

"Because they can," said Hades, his own voice as cold as ice and darker than darkness itself as he addressed the frightened, but, apparently, determined little boy seated atop Cerberus' paws. "And, in the case of Riddle, his Death Eaters, or the Knights of Walpurgis as was another name they chose to bastardise…"

"Hades!"

"Sorry, Styx," said Hades quickly, keeping his attention on Harry as he added, "In _their_ case, the curse, the foolishly-named _Killing Curse_ is their weapon of choice: instant death, but the consequences are far worse because, in order to successfully cast said curse, you have to _want_ to do it…in a nutshell, you have to _mean_ it!"

Harry's face paled with horror as he realised exactly what it was he had survived and, for perhaps the first time since setting foot on Olympus, he was also thankful that he _was_ different from everyone else. But that didn't stop the child in him from feeling sick to his stomach and then some about what he'd heard.

As he curled his knees to his chest, Harry let himself fall into the black mess that was Cerberus' fur before, sniffling softly, he asked in a shaky voice, "I…I…I survived _that?_"

"And, in the process, though the wizards don't know it, you also used that same divinity to destroy Voldemort, thus making you something of a hero in their world," explained Thanatos, though his voice was softer, as he seemed to acknowledge the effect this was having on Harry. "As a result of this deed, they labelled you things like _Saviour, Chosen One_ and, my personally-least-favourite, the _Boy-Who-Lived,_ but I don't hate that because it shows you've bested me _and_ Hades, in case you're wondering. I hate it because, even without the title, they have _no_ idea what even being able to survive such a grim fate means to a person."

Here, he indicated Styx, who suddenly moved from her throne and, ignoring Cerberus' warning growls, she pulled her son into her arms, holding him close, even as Thanatos added, "They will _never_ be able to understand what that survival cost you, Harry and, as I'm sure you've heard before now, were it not for an ancient promise to your Dad's ancestors, not to mention your Mother's true form, they might not even be here now."

"Can…can…can I…do you think I can see him?" asked Harry, earning a shocked look from Hades while Styx smiled sadly as Harry asked the two Lords of Death, "Dad…my…my _real_ Dad; even…even if it's only this once…please, Lord Hades? Lord Thanatos? Just once and I…I promise…on Mum, I promise I…I'll do _anything_ you want me to do."

"You more than _anyone_ should mind what promises you make, little one," drawled Hades, taking a breath before, smiling thinly, he rose from his throne as he added, "All right, but _just_ this once…after this, you can't see him again until you enter Elysium, which I hope is something that happens many, _many_ years from now. Thanatos; you take care of the rest of the story. I'm going to Elysium."

"Thank…thank you, sir," whispered Harry, earning a curt nod from Hades before the Lord of the Underworld left his throne room.

As Styx held onto her son, both of them now comforted by Cerberus' presence, Harry looked back to Thanatos as he asked, "What…what do you want me to do, sir? You…you said I…I had a quest, so…so what is it?"

"It has two parts," said Thanatos, now rising from his own throne as he explained, "First, I want you to avenge the honour of death and what it really means to pass to the next great adventure, Harry Potter."

"How…how will I do that?" asked Harry.

"With help from a gift," said Thanatos, reaching into his robes as he did so.

When he removed his hands again, Harry saw Thanatos was holding a long, thin box that was engraved with the same symbol as his throne.

When she saw the mark, Styx's eyes widened as she asked, "Is…is that what…what I think it is? But I thought Albus…"

"This is the _true_ one, Styx," said Thanatos, earning a shocked look from Styx before Thanatos looked to Harry as he explained, "In order to avenge the honour of my domain, Harry James Potter, you will need to find and reclaim three lost treasures, one of which I _urge_ you to either have returned to me personally or destroyed, preferably by your hand, owing to the corruption that mortals have allowed to infect and destroy its true purpose."

Here, he held out the box to Harry, who took it, opening the box slowly; when he did so, he revealed a long, thin stick with several unusual berry-like designs along the shaft.

As Harry stared at the stick, he heard Styx explain, "That's a wand, Harry; wizards use them to channel their magic, cast spells and work their will. In this case, however, _this_ wand is very special because it is one of a set of three ancient relics that have come from Thanatos himself, given to your Dad's ancestors as both a test and claim to their power."

"Collectively known as the Deathly Hallows," added Thanatos, though, as he did so, Harry watched with curiosity as Thanatos moved to Cerberus' side before, to his bewilderment, the young demigod saw Thanatos pluck a single strand of Cerberus' fur from his body. Once that was done, the God of Death reached back into his robe before, to Harry's surprise, he pulled out a small, golden-coloured crystal, which was about the same size as a standard diamond jewel.

However, it was the gold crystal itself that surprised Harry, "Isn't that Dad's stone?"

"It is a _shard_ from the Sol Stone, yes," said Thanatos, extending his free hand to Harry before he asked, "But it is one freely-given to me for such a purpose, Harry Potter. Now, may I borrow the wand for a moment? I assure you; what I am doing _is_ for your wellbeing."

As curious as he was, Harry wasn't about to argue with a God.

Returning the wand to him, Harry watched as Thanatos smiled before he added, "Thank you, now, would you follow me?"

"Hang on," said Styx, even as Harry made to follow Thanatos.

As Styx brought up the rear, she asked the God of Death, "You're not thinking of doing what I _think_ you're thinking of doing, are you, Thanatos? You don't know what that will do to the wand…or Harry, for that matter."

"Were he still the demigod you birthed into this world, I'd be inclined to agree with you, my Lady," said Thanatos, stopping at the edge of the palace, which put them on the edge of the River Styx itself, while Thanatos added, "However, with Lord Hades' blessing, as well as the gifts received from Apollo _and_ the increase in power that came with both, I believe this _is_ what's right…now, stand back."

As Harry obeyed, he watched with wonder and amazement as Thanatos kneeled by the Styx before, waving his hands over the wand he'd given Harry, he seemed to bring the strand of Cerberus fur and the shard from the Sol Stone together. Moments later, both items suddenly melted into the wood of the wand, which Thanatos held up, like a sword in his hand before, leaning forwards, he dipped the wand into the River Styx itself.

Suddenly, a bright flash of blue light, the same colour as the crest on Thanatos' throne, filled the Underworld, accompanied by a rush of supernatural power that made Harry's blood rush with awe, excitement and even intimidation.

And yet, as he watched, he saw Thanatos withdraw his hand, but without the wand.

Instead, Thanatos turned to Harry before he told him, "This part you must do yourself, Harry: like Arthur and Excalibur, it is _you_ who must pull the wand from the water…and when you do, you will know a power that has not been seen in the mortal realm for _centuries!_"

"Be careful," whispered Styx, watching as Harry kneeled by the side of the river before, taking a deep, shaky breath, he let his hand submerge into the inky-black waters of the Styx. For a long moment, nothing happened, but then, as Harry turned to Thanatos, wondering if he'd been tricked, a gasp escaped him when he felt another wave of otherworldly, immortal, supernatural energy wash over him, coupled with the feel of something sliding into place in his right hand.

Pulling his hand from the river, like Arthur drawing the sword from the stone, Harry's eyes widened when he saw the wand Thanatos had given to him now held tightly, firmly and, dare he think it, _perfectly_ in his hand.

Only now, to the shock of Harry, Thanatos _and_ Styx, the wand's wood wasn't a dark shade of brown.

Instead, it was the brightest, cleanest, purest shade of _white_ that Harry had ever seen, be it in the mortal world or on Olympus.

"What…what happened to…to the wand?" asked Harry.

"It has become yours," said Thanatos, rising from the riverside before he added, "And _only_ yours, Harry; that is to say, unlike the lore, this wand _cannot_ betray you or abandon you for another master. Nor will it serve any who come after you: when your time comes, the wand shall come back to the Underworld with you where the end of your life shall mean the end of _it!_"

As Harry stared at the wand in awe and disbelief, he suddenly gasped when a new voice broke through whatever he was going to say.

"Actually, I think he means why the bloody hell is it _white,_ Thanatos?"

Looking up, Harry saw a boat, similar to Charon's boat, drifting towards them; standing at the head of the boat was a dark-haired man with round, wire-frame glasses and an amused, but also stunned look on his face. To Harry's bemusement and – judging by the scoff that escaped her – Styx's disbelief, the man was dressed in a suit of red robes with the same lion crest as Styx's, but these robes had a different edge to them, sort of like the sort of thing one might wear for a sporting event.

As the boat reached the shoreline, the dark-haired man smiled before, without even needing to say it, he laughed when Harry tackled him, hugging him for all he was worth, much to Styx's amusement and pride.

"Hey, nice to see you again too, Prongslet," laughed James Potter, tousling his son's hair while he looked up at Styx with a mixture of fondness and pride that turned into an amused snigger when he saw her looking at him.

"You always _did_ look like a Goddess to me, Lily…sorry, I guess it's Styx now, huh?"

**Phew, talk about a chapter that just didn't **_**want**_** to end, but now it has, what a shock for Harry: for a short time, he has his family back and a new quest to pursue, but can he complete it?**

**Also, if the quest has two parts, what could the second part be and will Harry be able to honour his promise **_**and**_** avenge Thanatos' honour on a world that's clearly lost all right to it?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out**

**Next Chapter: Daddy's home and, for a while, Harry's content, but he knows it cannot last: and yet, before he leaves, James has a message, a wish and a few little titbits to share with his boy; also, Thanatos reveals part 2 of the quest and, suffice to say, when he does so, a sleeping dragon is well-and-truly tickled…**

**Please Read and Review**

_**AN: Before You Say Anything**_

**Now, I imagine some of you might be expecting more chapters of this length, so let me nip that in the bud right now.**

**The chapters are only as long as inspiration allows and, as it says above, in the case of this chapter, it was like my inspiration didn't want the story to end **_**just**_** yet, so we kept going and going until even inspiration tapped out.**

**So, **_**if**_** my chapters are long, maybe even longer than this one, then that's only because inspiration has fuelled me to make them so; then again, if they're short and snappy, then the same reason applies.**

**One thing I can't stand is people having a dig at how short/long my chapters are, so this is the only time I'm saying it…**

_**AN2: Portrayals**_

**Thanatos: Mark Pellegrino**

**(The appearance of his 'wings' was even inspired by angels/archangels from Supernatural)**

**James Potter: Chris Hemsworth**

**(Even in her 'Lily' guise, Styx is still Blanchett, but she'd look a bit different, obviously)**


	12. It's a Kind of Magic

Harry Potter and the Champion of Olympus

**Disclaimer/Plot/Challenge Information/Author's Note:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this story to Gabriel Herrol for coming up with such an interesting idea: my recommended reads are _Harry Potter, Squatter_ by Enterprise1701-d, _Hadrian Potter: The Lightning Thief_ and _Hadrian Potter: The Sea of Monsters_ by dhairyasood748, _Sun of the Archer Book I, Sun of the Archer Book II _and_ Sun of the Archer Book III_ by digisovereign, _Saviour of Magic_ by Colt01, _Child of All_ by Venquine1990, _Prince of Death, Return of the Speaker's Heir_ and _Remembrance of the Grim Wolf_ by The Potters of the Future and _Half Blood Harry Potter_ by Loki Palmer

**Key Pairing: **Eventual Harry/Thalia; Eventual Percy/Annabeth

**Other Pairings: **To be determined

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

'_Godspeech_'

/_Parseltongue_/

**Review Answers:**

**Knight5946: I daresay that's a bonus part of the quest, wouldn't you agree?**

**WhiteElfElder: Ha, in all the excitement, I forgot about that big dog, but don't worry, I have a plan;**

**Winged Seer Wolf: It's an interesting curiosity, isn't it? I suppose I'll have to see what inspirations stir when it comes to dealing with those fates worse than death;**

_As the boat reached the shoreline, the dark-haired man smiled before, without even needing to say it, he laughed when Harry tackled him, hugging him for all he was worth, much to Styx's amusement and pride._

"_Hey, nice to see you again too, Prongslet," laughed James Potter, tousling his son's hair while he looked up at Styx with a mixture of fondness and pride that turned into an amused snigger when he saw her looking at him. _

"_You always did look like a Goddess to me, Lily…sorry, I guess it's Styx now, huh?"_

Chapter 12: It's a Kind of Magic

Harry could not believe this was happening.

He had his family, his Mother _and_ his Father, back with him.

This was like something he'd often dreamed about in Little Whinging: standing there with both of them holding him like he was a scared little boy in their embrace, just how he'd always _wished_ he could be held, comforted and consoled by them when he was alone in his cupboard under the stairs.

Even with Thanatos watching them, not to mention every ounce of courage, bravery and _growing up_ he'd done over the past year, Harry couldn't, and didn't want to stop the tears from falling as he was embraced by Lily and James Potter, one of whom smiled proudly while the other kneeled down and, cupping his son's chin in one hand, he sniggered softly.

"I won't stop you from crying, little buck, but you don't _need_ to do that; I was proud and honoured to give my life for you and your Mum, even though _she_ sacrificed her mortality for her immortality to protect you. And, as much as I have missed you, I want you to know that, no matter what you've done or whatever you decide to do, I will _always_ be proud to call you my brave, strong and _very_ powerful little demigod of a son."

"I…I…I'm s-s-s-sorry, D-D-Dad," sniffled Harry, earning an amused scoff from James as he wiped his son's tears from his eyes.

"Hey, what's _that_ all about? You have nothing to be sorry for, little one."

"I…I'm sorry I…I…I…"

"You had better not be about to apologise for what Riddle did," argued James, shaking his head slowly while he told Harry, "That's _not_ your fault, kiddo; if anything, it's the fault of the one who betrayed us to that snake-faced son of a…"

"James!"

"I was going to say _bad man,_ Lil," scoffed James, earning a soft giggle from Harry while James rose up again as he added, "Ten years in Elysium and you _still_ think of me as that tactless twerp you helped turn into a _real_ man? I'm hurt."

"Not as hurt as you will be if you even _think_ of trying to say or do anything to sway our little one's path while you've been given this reprieve," argued Styx, her eyes darkening in their sockets even as she told him, "Mind you, I _do_ still feel the love I had for you, James. But don't go thinking you can act like the old you now you're out of Elysium for this short time."

"Wouldn't dream of it," retorted James, looking from Styx to an amused, but still-tearful Harry as he explained, "Your path _is_ your own, kiddo; never let anyone tell you different. Although, if I _can_ be the lovable rogue of old for _just_ a second, Lily, because I was beyond-amused and prouder than proud of how my little guy _really_ gave old Bolt Boy a wake-up call and made him eat humble pie bigger than all of Hogwarts!"

"You and me both, James," replied Hades, who seemed to make his appearance as suddenly and silently as he'd made his departure, though while Harry wiped the tears from his eyes, he also drew himself up as he turned to Hades.

"Thank…thank you for this, my…my Lord Hades," said Harry, quickly drying the last of his tears as he told Hades, "I…I'll keep my promise, sir: if there is _anything_ I can do for you to pay you back, all you have to do is ask."

"Let's just call it even, Harry Potter," drawled Hades, flicking his head upwards as he chuckled before he explained, "After all, what _you_ convinced Zeus to do, in front of the entire Olympian Council _and_ in recognition of his mistakes and bad choices, as well as what you have done for my own demigod children, whom I will see introduced to you soon enough, is worth more than every gem, gold piece and precious stone and metal on the face of the Earth and beneath it."

"And, in case you forgot, he's called the Rich One by many others like you for a reason, kiddo, so you _know_ how serious that cost must be for him to admit it so personally," added James, earning a nod from Hades before the former Potter elder looked to the Lord of the Underworld as he asked him, "So, not that _I_ am ungrateful or anything, but how long am I allowed to stay with my boy and the woman I loved, my Lord?"

"You may have _one_ day," said Hades in a matter-of-fact voice, though, as he did so, he looked to Harry with a sly smile as he asked, "If only there was somewhere you could _invite_ him to spend that day with you, eh, Harry?"

Harry's eyes lit up brighter than all the stars in the sky as he asked, "Do…do you think Zeus would _let_ me?"

"Yes, but only if you invite him to be there with you, remember?" asked Hades, nodding in Styx's direction as he added, "A promise is a promise and, besides, what's he going to do? Kill James all over again?"

Even James started laughing with disbelieving amounts of amusement as Harry, practically hopping about like a bunny rabbit on a caffeine overdose, turned to his blood Father as he quickly exclaimed, "Dad, I…I would like to…to invite you to Mt Olympus with…with me and Mum!"

"I accept this _invitation,_ Prongslet," chuckled James, tousling his boy's hair while he added, "But, Merlin's beard, Harry: don't you think you should calm down before you tire yourself out? After all, we've got all day yet."

"And, as a final allowance for this one-time-only privilege," added Hades, drawing Harry's attention back to him before he gasped with awe and nigh-immortal levels of gratitude towards the Lord of the Underworld as Hades explained, "Your one day will not _officially_ start until you set foot on Olympus, James, so, while you're down here, it doesn't count."

He might have been the King of the Damned and Lord of the Underworld, but even Hades was surprised when Harry, forsaking all thoughts of fear and intimidation for what the deity might do, ran over and hugged Hades, earning a laugh from James _and_ Thanatos while Styx just smiled as she saw Hades turn a new shade of red.

"Yes…you…you're welcome, Harry, but…please, let me go; I have a reputation to uphold, after all."

_**Champion of Olympus**_

"Bloody hell!"

"James!"

"Sorry honey," said James, staring in awe and the classic signs of a whipped husband as he watched his son perch himself atop Cerberus' middle head, with a _little_ help from the giant three-headed dog, who barked happily and seemed content to put Harry high over everyone else's heads, even those of his so-called Master – Hades – and trainer – Styx.

James, meanwhile, laughed again as he asked, "I just…I can't believe the Underworld's deadliest, most-dangerous and blood-and-soul-thirsty beast is such a _big_ puppy when our little one's around. What? Does animal magnetism on a level that a certain other black dog we knew and loved come as part of the demigod package or something?"

"He _is_ the son of Cerberus' trainer, James," drawled Thanatos, returning to his throne while Styx moved hers to a place next to Cerberus, who seemed content to let James sit on top of one of his paws as Harry had done, bringing the three Potters back together and keeping them as close as they were allowed to be.

"And we'll be having words about the old dog when we go topside," added Styx, looking up at her son as she told him, "That's something _you_ will have to deal with yourself, Harry, but we'll help you as best as we can."

"Yes Mum," said Harry, resting his new, white wand over his lap while he looked over to Thanatos – though, from his makeshift _throne_ atop Cerberus' head, he actually had to look down at the God of Death – as he asked, "So, do you know why my wand turned white, Lord Thanatos?"

"I have a theory," said Thanatos, though, as he said it, Styx laughed while James groaned when, in a swirling mass of black energy, Thanatos shifted to full, divine Olympian size, making him just as tall as Cerberus and a bit more besides. Even Hades followed suit, abandoning his gothic look for the shimmering, soul-infused black robes Harry had seen him wearing when he'd first met the King of the Underworld.

Thanatos, meanwhile, made Harry shudder when he saw how the God of non-violent Death now looked more like the classic _Grim Reaper_ image, right down to a scythe that stood on the butt of its staff/cane next to Thanatos' throne while the God of Death's facial features were hidden beneath a blackened hood, which only seemed to reveal a skull, like a phantasmal, shadow-infused variation of a certain hellfire rider.

And yet, Thanatos' voice still spoke clearly and proudly, though his words were laced with a familiar cold shiver that now seemed ever-present as he explained, "Unlike the wand I would like you to find and destroy, either by returning it to me or doing the deed yourself, _your_ wand has become more than just the new first of the three relics I am going to charge you to bring together."

"Well, that won't…" James began, but as soon as he did so, he was silenced by Styx, who remained at her normal height while she slammed a hand over her husband's mouth.

"Harry _must_ complete his first quest himself, James," argued Styx, looking up at her son, who seemed confused by her reaction, as she told him, "I know your Dad's _not_ alive or one of us, sweetheart, but it was Hades who brought him back for this one day. So, if he tried to give you help, it could be interpreted as Hades or Thanatos interfering in your quest and, unlike his oath with me and how you cleared the air with him, _this_ is something Zeus could punish you, Hades, Thanatos or even _me_ for. As humbled as he is, I wouldn't put it past him to declare that your punishment is to lose the freedom to come and go from Olympus, with invited guests, as and when you like."

"So…" mumbled James, before he lowered Styx's hand from his mouth as he asked, "Translation: keep my eyes open and my mouth shut if I have anything to say that might be taken the wrong way with our boy's quest?"

"Exactly," said Hades, looking from James to Harry as he added, "And, I'm sorry to do this, Harry, but as a little added incentive, I will warn you and James now: another slip-up will mean he goes back to Elysium."

"I…I understand, Lord Hades," said Harry, looking down at his Father before he explained, "I know you _want_ to help me, Dad, but you can't, so please, don't say anything about helping me…_please._"

"Of course, little buck," agreed James.

While Harry and Styx _both_ looked relieved by the move, Thanatos cleared his throat, returning their attention to him as he explained, "Excellent; now that's out of the way, let me get back to what I was saying. Where your wand is concerned, Harry, it would seem that the choice of materials I used to create it has taken on the form of a hybridisation of the three states of magic."

"Huh?" asked Harry.

Holding up one hand, which was now just a skeleton's hand and nothing more, Thanatos lifted three fingers, before he pulled down two others, leaving only one finger raised while he continued, "In magic, there are three stages of power that can be used to identify the purpose of magic used: the first is Light Magic, also known as White Magic: this is a kind used to aid, benefit and protect others without causing due harm or risking the greatest law of magic's wrath."

"Greatest law?"

"That there is _always_ a price," said Styx, earning an _oh_ from Harry before he listened as Thanatos lifted a second finger as he went on.

"The second state is known as Grey Magic, also known as Neutral Magic, which _can_ be used to harm or help, depending on the whims of the one who casts it. In truth, this magic does not fit the state of White Magic, nor can it be wholly accepted as Dark, or Black Magic, because, in truth, the mystic powers of neutrality can be used as Dark Magic's opposite, but with the same understanding that this magic _does_ come with a price that must be paid in order to be successful. It is for this reason that this magic is also classed under the group of magic associated with Mysticism: a magic more-primal than, as your wizards would put it, foolish wand waving and silly incantations. To use Neutral Magic, for either harmful or helpful purposes, is to draw out the _true_ essence of Magic."

"Wow," whispered Harry, shivering from the descriptions as well as the rush of power he felt accompanying what Thanatos was telling him, even as the God of Death lifted his third finger before he went on.

"Finally, we have Dark Magic, also known as Black Magic and, as your world would call them, the Dark Arts: these are magics used for malefic, selfish and nefarious reasons, usually associated with causing harm to others without thought or care for what comes next. Many Dark Magic branches touch parts of the Mystic Force that would be considered forbidden, such as magicians trying to defy the domains of Hades and I."

"Necromancy," said Styx.

"Necromancy," nodded Thanatos, looking up to Harry again as he went on, "Other areas that seem forbidden by magic's standards involve some of the most-primal forces of nature: Life, Death, Time, Fate, Destiny and even what is, what was, what could be, what must not. Then, there are the magics that can be used to draw out and invoke forces that are better off forgotten and kept away from mortal hands, such as powers over demonic, ancient forces and, worse, a force of magic that is said to be _so_ powerful, it can even control or kill _gods!_"

Harry's eyes widened with horror as he heard that, though as Thanatos let the point hang in the air, he pointed a single skeletal finger at Harry as he continued, "Now, with _any_ magus, as Hecate or Circe or even your parents will tell you, child, it is the will of that caster that defines what category magic falls into. For instance, a spell that _can_ be used for good, like a Levitation Spell or even an Illumination Charm can also be used for harmful purposes, such as levitating someone to their deaths or blinding them, leaving them helpless and stumbling about in the dark."

"It's because of this," said Styx, earning a shocked, but also-interested look from Harry as she went on, "That wizards like Riddle developed something of a creed, but they twisted its true meaning to their own purposes."

"How?" asked Harry.

"Well," replied James, now contributing to the conversation himself, though obviously watching what he said, as he explained, "As Riddle would believe: _there is no good and evil. There is only power and those too weak to seek it._"

"Which, even _I_ would admit, is pretty close by anyone's standards to the truth of Magic," argued Thanatos, returning Harry's attention to him as he explained, "However, while others would claim that good and evil don't exist as either/or cases, thereby turning the creed into one that says there is no good _OR_ evil, they are also close."

"The _true_ creed," added Styx, causing her son to look down at her as she explained, "Is that there is no Good _AND_ Evil: there is only Magic and those who fail to honour it. In other words, those who believe having power makes them indomitable and without fault; that they believe having this power is only for them and those like them and anyone who is different is evil and must be wiped out so the _pure_ can rule."

"Example: Riddle and his Death Eaters, all of whom choose to follow pure-blood dogma and practice and preach blood purity," said James, earning a slow nod from Styx while Harry felt his hands clench into fists as he heard this.

"So…so they…they _kill_ anyone who…who isn't pure, is…is that it?"

"And you know how they do that," said Hades, earning a slow, firm, stiff nod from Harry as he looked to the King of the Underworld as Hades continued for Thanatos' sake. "However, if I have been following this conversation correctly, I can tell you, as Thanatos will that, thanks to what he has done to your wand, you _are_ unconquerable, even by the corruptive, blinding infections of power and delusions used by the Dark Arts."

"Correct, Hades," said Thanatos, earning another shocked look from Harry while Thanatos cleared his throat as he explained, "I crafted your wand from _Elder,_ just as I did the wand you will either return to me or see destroyed. Such a wood is best suited to the touch of Death _and_ is known as a keen focus for the ways of power. Similarly, this wand is only truly suited to those who share in a special destiny, as _you_ are, Harry, but because of the way they would prefer to bind to leaders and those who reign supreme over their companions, owing to the powerful magic that is contained within the wand, it is also one of the trickier woods."

"But you've balanced it with the cores, right, Thanatos?" asked James.

"Precisely," said Thanatos, indicating Harry as he went on, "First, the hair of a Cerberus, also known and called a Hellhound or Alpha-Grim in your world: being the guardian of the Underworld whom feeds on the flesh and souls of his victims and is more ferocious than the fiercest dragons when angered, he is a natural source of Darkness. Similarly, the _other_ Elder Wand has a core of Thestral tail hair, which is form a beast that can only be seen by those who have glimpsed Death, thereby piercing the Veil, leaving the imprint on their retinas that allows them to pierce it again."

While Harry shuddered at the thought of what his wand now had inside of it, he kept his attention on Thanatos as the God of Death continued, "But what is not so well-known is that the Thestrals were actually a gift from Poseidon to assist me in finding, locating and even bringing souls to the Doors of Death. Originally, they were in mass herds out at sea who brought the drowned and the damned to my company, unless their deaths were more-violent, in which case, it fell to your Mother or Hades to retrieve them. But it's because of this charge that only those who've witnessed Death and pierced the Veil can see them."

"Which is a shame, because they're actually beautiful, in an odd, eerie way," added Styx, earning a soft laugh from Thanatos.

"Too true, Styx, and you'll see that for yourself at Hogwarts, Harry, because they have their own herd and, as Hades' Champion and through the gift I have given you, you'll be able to see them for yourself, though even I've never asked how they managed to corral them in such a way," said Thanatos, earning an awestruck look from Harry before Thanatos held up two fingers again as he continued with his explanations.

"The second core I have given your wand, as you saw, was a perfectly-cut diamond shard hewn from your adoptive Father, Apollo's, Sol Stone, as in a crystal forged from the heart of the sun itself. No prizes for guessing what state of magic _this_ represents."

"Light," said Harry, placing a hand on his chest while he smiled thinly as he explained, "Dad…I mean, Apollo…"

"You go right ahead and call him what he is, Prongslet," insisted James, earning a shocked look from Harry while James looked up to his son as he explained, "I didn't find out about your Mum's meeting with Lord Apollo until after I entered Elysium and, by that time, you were already beyond our reach. But then, he protected you, healed you and, from what I heard, he also gave you a gift in the form of a familiar, didn't he?"

"Helios," replied Harry, a part of him wondering how the blue-flame-dragon – whom Harry had taken to keeping in his Father's temple, so he could be nurtured by the fire from the Sol Stone _and_ so he could feel free, instead of being bound to Harry's body – might be affected by what had happened to him.

He supposed he'd find out when he returned to Olympus.

"You're right, though," added Thanatos, returning Harry's attention to him as he explained, "Your Father, Apollo's, light shines at the heart of the Sol Stone, drawing out the purest of Life's energies, as well as the warm, satisfying sensations that come with Truth and the freedom to play games and let your spirit fly free, like an arrow loosed from the bow. And so, within your wand, the Sol Stone's blessings of Life and Light outbalance the Dark, but, to ensure this, it needs a third party."

"Grey," said Harry, licking his lips nervously as he added, "A _neutral_ energy."

"And _that_ came from the Styx," explained Thanatos, indicating Styx, who looked as though the drachma had dropped with regards to how confident Thanatos had been about the power working for Harry.

_**Flashback Start**_

"_Were he still the demigod you birthed into this world, I'd be inclined to agree with you, my Lady. However, with Lord Hades' blessing, as well as the gifts received from Apollo and the increase in power that came with both, I believe this is what's right…now, stand back."_

_**Flashback End**_

'He meant the Stone and the Cerberus fur,' Styx realised, earning a knowing smile from Thanatos while even Harry seemed to realise this.

Thanatos, meanwhile, nodded once before he explained to an awestruck Harry, "As your Mother has just realised, I _knew_ the waters of the Styx would make the perfect catalyst for the Light of the Sol Stone and the Dark of the Cerberus fur because it itself is _both_ Light and Darkness, but, at the same time, it is also neither Light nor Darkness. As the river of lost souls, broken dreams and hopes and ideas forgotten by time and failures, it is the home of _all_ wayward souls, be they saints or sinners and, as its Goddess, your Mother is also Queen of all those Souls…"

"Which means _you're_ a prince of those souls too," laughed James, earning a cuff to the back of the head from Styx.

Harry, meanwhile, listened as Thanatos went on, "Also, as you know from your question earlier, anyone whom is submerged in the Styx gains a level of invulnerability worthy of the Gods themselves. However, _every_ soul given this blessing also has one weak spot…"

"An Achilles Heel," said Harry.

"But _not_ you," added Styx, as though she knew what her son was thinking.

When Harry looked down at her, Styx smiled as she explained, "You're _not_ invulnerable, sweetheart, but you _are_ pretty difficult to kill because of the healing factor in you. So, just like you have no invulnerability, you also have no Achilles heel spot, though, obviously, going too far into your harm and letting yourself get _too_ damaged can and probably _will_ kill you."

"But that is my point, also," added Thanatos, returning Harry's attention to him as he explained, "The invulnerability is the Light, but the Heel is the Dark and so, again, the River Styx shows its neutrality. And so, when I placed your wand into the Styx, it was not only infused with the water at the core; it was also washed in those waters, sort of like a sword being burnished by dragon-fire. As a result, and with _your_ hand, the hand of the Prince of the Styx, taking hold of what is rightfully yours, the convergence was complete and, as a result, the wand was transformed into a symbol of the true purity of the mystic forces of the universe…and what colour best represents purity?"

"White," whispered Harry.

"White," said Thanatos.

"So…what about my quest?"

"Ah," said Thanatos, chuckling in amusement as he explained, "In all the wonder and excitement of what's been happening, I'd almost forgotten about _that!_ But you see, Harry, your quest isn't simply to find my lost treasures and either return them to me or, with the other two, reunite them with their brother in your hands; I also want you to remind Riddle that _nobody_ can escape their date with me…or Hades."

"What do you mean?"

"Despite what you did to him when you were a baby, Tom Riddle is still alive," said Hades, earning a horrified look from Harry while even Styx looked beyond-pissed at this revelation, even more than she'd been pissed off with Zeus.

"_How?_" chorused the Potters, as even James was in a state of horrified shock and rage, which was mirrored in the greenish-coloured flash that suddenly lit up in Harry's eyes while, beneath him, Cerberus actually whimpered as he sensed the power surging through his little demigod friend.

"He created Horcruxes," said Thanatos, earning more horrified looks from Styx and James.

"_He did not…_" whispered James.

"He did," said Thanatos, looking up to Harry once again as he told him, "And, thanks to your Father, Apollo, we now have one of them where it belongs…you see, Harry, on your first night in Olympus, you were healed by Apollo's grace and Hestia's care, but in the midst of this protection, Apollo conjured up Helios, your dragon friend and familiar, to act as the means to not only destroy these Horcruxes, which are fragments of a soul stored in relics to ensure death does not claim you. Anyway, Apollo's conjuring of Helios not only gave you the means to destroy them, preferably without destroying whatever may be hosting them, but also send them straight down here to Hades, where he can cast them into the Eternal Fire or even throw them into Cerberus' belly where they belong!"

Judging by the way Cerberus licked his lips – all three heads doing so – Harry actually laughed as he realised what must have happened to the one that his divine Father had removed.

But that still left a question.

"Where _was_ this one, Lord Thanatos?"

"Inside _you,_" replied Thanatos, earning a shocked look from Harry as he rubbed at his lightning-bolt mark, a part of him now realising what must have _really_ happened to heal that stain on his face, even as Thanatos drew in a breath before he went on. "And so, because of that grim twist of fate, Hades and I both decided that, after gifting you the power that is rightfully yours, which stems from a story I will leave you with when you return to Olympus, but as payment for this gift, _you_ will be charged with the quest of finding the remaining Horcruxes and making sure Tom Marvolo Riddle _finally_ realises that not even he who is said to flee from Death cannot ever fly fast enough!"

"So…you want me to find him, destroy his Horcruxes and feed them, _and_ him, to Cerberus?"

Judging by the predatory growl that tore out of his canine companion, Harry knew Cerberus was all too willing to feed on his friend's enemy and make him suffer for a _very_ long time in the belly of the beast, even as Thanatos chuckled while Hades shrugged ruefully.

"Well, I _was_ going to send him to the Fields of Punishment after spending a century or two in the Eternal Fire, but it looks like that's _exactly_ what your quest involves, Harry, so, for now, all I can say is good luck…oh, and _do_ try and be quick about it; trust me, once he's promised a tasty treat, Cerberus is _not_ a patient eater of souls."

Unseen by everyone else, even as Cerberus barked loudly in agreement with his Master, Harry's eyes burned like fire at the thought of not only being given his first quest, but also _finally_ getting revenge for his parents and everyone else who suffered because of Tom Riddle.

And when Harry's eyes burned with those dark, but also light-sided, vengeful, justice-seeking thoughts – and not just justice for him and his family, but everyone else along with them – his green flash transformed into a shade of purest _gold_ that filled his eyes like the fires of Hades.

How very appropriate…

**Chapter 12 and Harry has been given his first quest, which comes in two parts: first, he is to find Thanatos' lost relics and, with the exception of the Corrupt One, he is to return them to the God or unite them as one force under Harry, indivisible and…oh wait, that's something else, isn't it?**

**Anyway, second, he is to **_**end**_** Tom Riddle and give Cerberus his favourite chew toy and snack for all eternity: can he do it?**

_**That's**_** the question, I suppose: can Harry accomplish this quest and make his enemy remember why Death is the debt that **_**all**_** men must pay, even he who Flies From Death?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out**

**Next Chapter: Harry has one day to spend with his family, but thanks to Thanatos' words, he seems too consumed by his quest to notice: fortunately, the day's not done, as a friend proves while some interesting news helps tame Harry's fires of revenge…but will they be enough to keep him level-headed?**

**Please Read and Review**


	13. You've Got A Friend In Me

Harry Potter and the Champion of Olympus

**Disclaimer/Plot/Challenge Information/Author's Note:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this story to Gabriel Herrol for coming up with such an interesting idea: my recommended reads are _Harry Potter, Squatter_ by Enterprise1701-d, _Hadrian Potter: The Lightning Thief_ and _Hadrian Potter: The Sea of Monsters_ by dhairyasood748, _Sun of the Archer Book I, Sun of the Archer Book II _and_ Sun of the Archer Book III_ by digisovereign, _Saviour of Magic_ by Colt01, _Child of All_ by Venquine1990, _Prince of Death, Return of the Speaker's Heir_ and _Remembrance of the Grim Wolf_ by The Potters of the Future and _Half Blood Harry Potter_ by Loki Palmer

**Key Pairing: **Eventual Harry/Thalia; Eventual Percy/Annabeth

**Other Pairings: **To be determined

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

'_Godspeech_'

/_Parseltongue_/

**Review Answers:**

**Demonboy121986: Just imagine how another Cerberus might react to Harry, then: something tells me you're going to like it;**

**Winged Seer Wolf: Maybe later…but, for now, I plan on keeping things calm…well, as calm as I can let them be;**

**ALSO: Laughs and thanks for the laughs to everyone who made Ghost Rider references: I assume it's because of what I said Thanatos looked like, but, even so, thanks; this chapter is dedicated to everyone who continues to enjoy the fun.**

**Oh, and don't worry, loyal fans: the Hogwarts Saga is going to begin **_**very**_** soon!**

"_Well, I was going to send him to the Fields of Punishment after spending a century or two in the Eternal Fire, but it looks like that's exactly what your quest involves, Harry, so, for now, all I can say is good luck…oh, and do try and be quick about it; trust me, once he's promised a tasty treat, Cerberus is not a patient eater of souls."_

_Unseen by everyone else, even as Cerberus barked loudly in agreement with his Master, Harry's eyes burned like fire at the thought of not only being given his first quest, but also finally getting revenge for his parents and everyone else who suffered because of Tom Riddle._

_And when Harry's eyes burned with those dark, but also light-sided, vengeful, justice-seeking thoughts – and not just justice for him and his family, but everyone else along with them – his green flash transformed into a shade of purest gold that filled his eyes like the fires of Hades._

_How very appropriate…_

Chapter 13: You've Got A Friend in Me

"Holy…"

Even as Styx had to remind her former-mortal husband about the caution of swearing around their son, James felt a mixture of awe, as well as wonder and amazement well up inside of him as he followed his son, as well as the Queen of the Styx, up the familiar smooth-polished pathway leading to Apollo's Temple.

However, ahead of them, Harry didn't seem to share any of the awe, wonder or even familiarity of having returned to his interim home.

He didn't even react to the way Styx silenced James while the two of them followed him home.

Instead, his steps were quick, hurried and yet, at the same time, they were also firm and unyielding, as though each and every step was weighed down with the gravitational force of the Earth itself.

Rubbing his head where Styx cuffed him, James frowned as he noticed this.

"I'm not even going to ask what's bothering our boy, Styx, but…what is it you say? _Di Immortales…_why did Thanatos _have_ to tell Harry that truth _now?_ When he was already _so_ happy and looking forwards to coming back here, so he could spend time with us?"

"Demigods, even ones like Harry, don't get to choose when their quests are revealed, James," replied Styx, still wearing the glamour of her former appearance as Lily Potter, even as she followed her son back to his adoptive Father's temple, "I know this is going to be really tough for Harry, even moreso now he knows about Riddle. But I don't think Hades _or_ Thanatos would have given him the talk in the way they did if they weren't sure he wasn't ready for it."

"But Lily, he's only _ten!_" argued James.

"Heroism isn't ageist," argued Styx, ignoring the slip used by James in referring to her former name; like him, she too was worried about Harry and, like him, she was both unnerved and a little angry at how Thanatos had revealed everything so soon on Harry.

Just when his life was taking a turn for the better, the Fates decided that he needed _this_ bombshell dropped on him.

Well, if she ever saw those three witches again, she'd throw their eye to Cerberus and let him use it as a chew toy, if not a light snack.

_**Champion of Olympus**_

"_Riddle is still alive…he created Horcruxes…one was inside of you…find him…destroy his Horcruxes…feed him to Cerberus…make sure he realises not even he can flee Death…Riddle is still alive…he created Horcruxes…_"

Over and over again, like the world's most-annoying, most-taunting and mocking song _ever_ created, Thanatos' words reverberated through Harry's mind, filling him with a dark, seething rage and a fire that refused to die out. A flame that was _so_ strong, it might as well have been spawned from the heart of the Sun itself had been ignited inside of Harry and now, even as he led his parents back to his _other_ Dad's temple, and his home, each step Harry took seemed to burn itself into the floor, as though his shoes were walking on sunshine, quite literally.

If it wasn't for the mystical strength and energy that kept Olympus so well-preserved, the footsteps might have even stayed there, imprinted forever on the smooth pathway, but instead, thanks to that mystical power, Harry's steps were more like footprints in the sand.

But the rage, the determination and the desire to see his quest fulfilled and the monster that had stolen _everything_ from him, only to cheat Death at a point where Harry and, from what he had been able to figure out, everyone _else_ in the world had chosen – read: preferred – to believe that the so-called Dark Lord with the name that meant Flight From Death was well and truly gone.

'Well,' thought Harry, stopping only once as he reached the large doors of Apollo's Temple, 'The next time I see him, he _will_ be!'

With that, he pushed the doors open…

"SURPRISE!"

Behind him, even Styx and James jumped nearly a foot off the floor while Harry's look of enraged determination vanished behind a look of surprise and bewildered shock when he saw his home temple was now filled with many different Gods and Goddesses, even Zeus himself. However, there were others there too; kids of various ages and appearances, all of whom applauded and cheered for Harry.

"What…what's going on?" asked Harry, though as he looked around, he felt a smile touch his lips when a familiar voice answered.

"It's your Homecoming Party, Harry; we heard about your allowance and gifts from Dad and…well, a lot of us wanted to celebrate. Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone," explained Thalia, emerging from the crowd before she hugged Harry, earning a small smile from Styx while James wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, earning him another cuff upside the head from Styx.

_**Champion of Olympus**_

"Don't even _think_ it," she whispered, watching as her son was embraced by his best friend before she led him off into the crowd of well-wishers.

Styx, meanwhile, kept her voice low and her gaze on her husband as she told him straight, "You said it yourself, James, he's only ten, nearly-eleven and, unless someone like Aphrodite or Eros decide his heart needs an early wake-up call, I don't want you even hinting at anything like _that_ to him, do you hear me?"

"Yes dear," muttered James, earning a soft laugh from just ahead of them, which made both Styx and James' expressions darken with suspicion, but also a margin of respect when they saw Zeus, Hera, Poseidon and a fair-skinned lady with aquamarine-blue-coloured hair and teal-coloured eyes moving towards them.

It was also Zeus who'd laughed as he told James, "Trust me, James Potter, I know _exactly_ how you feel."

"I guess you do, _Bolt Boy,_" drawled James, earning a slight scowl from Zeus before the dark-eyed man walked over to the King of the Gods, keeping his voice low as he told him, "But I am telling you this much: trust _me,_ Your Royal High-and-Mightiness: if you _ever_ threaten, harm or go against your promise to my son, you might just find out why even someone who is living large in Elysium isn't afraid to come after your ass!"

While Zeus looked somewhere between surprised, a _little_ annoyed and even intimidated by the fierceness in James' voice, the blue-haired lady standing with Poseidon chuckled softly before she told Styx, "I see why your human form fell in love with him, Styx: he has the heart of a lion, soul of a water dragon and ferocity of the Kraken."

"And the looks of…_ow!_" gasped James, just as Styx grabbed his ear and twisted hard, earning laughs all round.

"She's _married_, you hormonal eternal," growled Styx, indicated Poseidon and his companion as he added, "This is Amphitrite, Queen of the Seven Seas, Lady of Dolphins and the Waterlands and _Poseidon's_ wife, so if you _must_ flirt, I'd rather you go for some lady who'll make you regret it herself and is _not_ the wife of the man who could and _would_ introduce you to every piranha he knows!"

"And that's just for starters," added Poseidon, earning laughs from the others while James gulped hard.

"I…think I'll go and see where Harry's gone off to…and maybe go and say my thanks to the Sun God too."

"Good idea," chorused Hera, Styx and Amphitrite, watching as James slunk away, vanishing into the crowd of well-wishers and, from what Styx could tell, many of the other Demigods whom Harry would come to know if and when he decided to go and visit Camp Half-Blood. Even Chiron himself was there, as was Dionysius, though he seemed content to sit in the corner like a wallflower and scowl at Zeus for most of the time.

Speaking of the King of Olympus, he couldn't help but smile as he looked from the crowd to Styx before he asked, "Am I right to assume Hades has told Harry of his quest?"

"You _knew?_"

"We all did," admitted Hera, jerking her head to a spot where Styx could make out the other Olympians, especially Apollo, who seemed to be following Harry's path with his eyes even as he made nice with his siblings and fellow Olympians. "After you two went down to the Underworld, Apollo had a chat with Zeus and I about Harry's future and, although we _know_ he'll be staying at Hogwarts, he wanted to make sure Zeus would honour his promises and his gifts to the young man."

"Then, he went off to contact Thalia and get her and even old Party Planner over there to organise this little shindig to celebrate Harry's new allowance and the fact that, as long as he invites them, they can come up and join him. I guess Chiron must have given her the idea to have the other campers up here so Harry could get to know his kin."

"Speaking of kin…"

Even as Styx said it, however, Poseidon lifted a hand before he shook his head, "Percy's not here, nor does he know that I'm his Dad and, if he _does,_ then I can only guess that his magic is keeping him shielded and reducing the need to go to the Camp."

"Good guess."

Even Styx gasped when a soft, cold voice, which was laced with raw power and mystical fury, replied to Poseidon's remark.

Turning to face the owner of the voice, Styx found herself looking at a raven-black-haired lady with eyes that were the purest, most-enchanting shade of blue _ever;_ she was as pale as Styx herself and dressed in a long, flowing black gown that was decorated with an array of runes and symbols, all of which were stitched into the lining of her gown and yet, each one of them looked as strong as the next.

To the shock of the other Olympians, however, the woman wasn't alone: with her was a young girl whom looked only a few years older than Harry and co; she had the same black hair and blue eyes as her companion while she was dressed in a sleeveless blue gown that revealed more than enough flesh; around her neck, the young lady wore a silver pendant shaped like a pentagram with a fiery, sun-like outline around the outside edge of the mystical symbol.

Drawing herself to her full height, Styx bowed her head respectfully before she addressed the two newcomers, "Hecate, Circe; I wondered if you might be among the well-wishers…though I never would have guessed you would be here _together._"

"I'm not here for _her,_" argued Circe, craning her neck as she peered off into the crowd of partying Demigods and Olympians as she added, "I'm actually here to speak to your kid, Styx: don't worry, I've got no plans to turn him into something unnatural."

"Good."

"But if that ex of yours tries anything…"

"Not in here," argued Zeus, earning a cool, almost-stony glare from Circe as he explained, "I won't have Harry's home become a warzone because of your desire to have fun with men who pursue you, Circe. Even Artemis has sworn she won't cause trouble for her nephew and you know how much she _loathes_ men!"

"OW!"

"I daresay James has just found out," laughed Poseidon, watching as Circe disappeared into the crowd while, back with the Olympians, Styx turned back to Hecate.

"So, you're saying Percy's protected by the Mist?"

"That's right."

"Well," said Styx, folding her arms before she asked, "Don't take this the wrong way, dear lady, but is there any reason you couldn't have used a similar protection for Harry?"

"Because, unlike Perseus, your son's destiny needed him to find solitude and sanctuary here on Olympus," explained Hecate, earning a curious look from Zeus while even Styx seemed interested in what Hecate had to say.

Realising this, Hecate sighed softly before she indicated the party, "Come, let's go and have some drinks and food and I'll tell you everything, my old friend…oh, and don't worry about my daughter; she doesn't want to harm Harry at all."

"Then what _does_ she want?" asked Styx, even as she turned to follow the Queen of Magic into the thrum of the party's atmosphere.

"To offer him a gift."

_**Champion of Olympus**_

As the old saying went, by the time it was all over, Harry would find himself agreeing that the party was just what the doctor ordered.

Even though he remembered seeing many of the other Demigods back when he'd first snuck onto Olympus, Harry was _still_ surprised to see how many of them there were at his party. Apparently, according to Thalia, receiving such a boon from Zeus himself, even if it _was_ in repayment of the debt to Harry's Mum, Styx, was a big thing for them.

Of course, when Thalia led Harry through the sea of faces and well-wishers to meet the other Demigods, the whole thing began with a fierce, but also-kind-looking centaur, whom Thalia introduced as Chiron, getting everyone to kneel in homage as he announced Harry as the Son of Apollo and Styx _and_ even called him the Champion of Olympus.

After that, Harry got to meet a few of the Demigods personally, many of whom went on to become fast friends and welcome guests at the Temple whenever Harry invited them up.

_**Champion of Olympus**_

The first of these that Harry met was his _step_-brother, Will Solace, whom he recalled was the one that had helped Thalia craft his new quiver and, to Harry's delight, was every inch the big brother figure that he had hoped his newly-adoptive siblings in the Apollo Cabin would be.

It wasn't until later he learned that a cheerful, welcoming personality was part of the package from being a kid of Apollo.

As Will put it, their Dad was the God of the Sun and Good Health and Fun, so it was _almost_-impossible for them to have dark personalities, doubts or isolated thoughts about others.

As well as Will, Harry was also introduced to a few interesting figures, whom became something of an enigma, even by Demigod standards.

The first was a blonde-haired girl with grey eyes and a strong, if not stubborn front about her named Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena; like many others, she seemed interested in Harry and, when Thalia introduced her, she actually eyed him up and down, as though she were assessing whether or not he was worth all the hype.

However, when she made her decision, Harry didn't know whether to just plain shun her or give her a piece of _his_ mind when she proved just how arrogant, if not bossy-minded and ignorant she really was as she scoffed at him before she drawled, "I guess you'll do…and besides, Thalia says you're a good egg, so I can't fault _her_."

She didn't even offer a hand or accept the one Harry offered her.

Harry left Annabeth's presence shortly afterwards, though not before he made a silent promise to himself to find a way to _prove_ that she was wrong about him.

Even though her Mum _was_ the Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy, not to mention Ares' equal and opposite, Harry would prove that he _was_ worthy of whatever Annabeth was trying to measure him up for.

He would also _make_ her shake his hand and admit that they were equals, if not friends and, if not, then he would make her eat her own words.

Little did he know he would soon get that very chance.

After the tense meeting with Annabeth, Harry was introduced to a rather-interesting demigod whom Thalia called her _close friend_ and someone she even saw as a brotherly figure – which, being Zeus' daughter, she didn't really have outside of Zeus' immortal children – Luke Castellan, Son of Hermes and the unofficial Camp Leader, outside of Chiron and Dionysius, aka Mr D.

However, unlike many of the other Demigods, Luke seemed more than a little bit distant when it came to being around the Olympians and, as the party went on, Harry caught Hermes trying to talk with the blonde boy on more than one occasion, but Luke would always find an excuse to move away and go somewhere else.

One of the next Demigods who seemed to take to Harry like an honorary sibling was Clarisse La Rue, Daughter of Ares, though when he met her, Harry felt a stirring in his chest that reminded him of his warnings and quest from Thanatos.

This also caused Harry's ire to stir, or rather, it did until Ares himself turned up, warning Clarisse off as he told her, "No bloodlust in the Temple, my little Warrior Princess: by all means, let it go in my place, but not here in old Sunspot's and _definitely_ not on his kid."

Clarisse obeyed and apologised to Harry, explaining how she was testing his resolve, especially since she had heard how he'd stood up to the King of the Gods himself and, until she got the word of agreement and approval from _the General_ – as she called Ares – she didn't believe it, but now she could and, if he ever wanted some _real_ training on camp or in the Temple, all he'd have to do was call.

By the end of the party, Harry admitted to himself that he had found a real circle of friends and, as he would soon enjoy, he even began to invite them to Olympus more often.

Though not before he made his presence felt at Camp too, but that's a tale for another time…

_**Champion of Olympus**_

As the day started to draw to a close, which was the signal for Chiron and a reluctant Dionysius to gather the Demigods together, so they could return to Camp – everyone save Harry, of course – the young Twice-Blessed Demigod found himself perched on the platform at the base of his Father's statue, watching as the crowds said their goodbyes, both to him and their respective parents, as well as showing due respect to others.

Harry was sat there for so long, he didn't even notice he had company until a soft, enchanting voice asked, "Had a good time?"

Turning his head, Harry saw Circe standing on his right-hand side, next to the right boot of his Father's statue.

Inclining his head respectfully to her, Harry offered her a thin smile as he asked, "I…I'm sorry, my Lady, but…I don't believe I've had the honour."

"Circe," replied the young sorceress, earning a surprised look from Harry as she told him, "Lady of Magic, second-only to my Mother, Hecate, and Inventor of many a spell and magical force wielded by mortals…and I know who _you_ are, Harry Potter."

"I'm honoured, my Lady," replied Harry, lowering his eyes to her before, glancing around the Temple, just as the last few party-goers, including a somewhat-reluctant Thalia, said their goodbyes and left with Chiron, he asked, "Is…is your Mother here too?"

"She was," said Circe, moving closer to Harry, so that she was sitting next to him as she explained, "She was talking with your Mother and your mortal Father about some things. In truth, I've been hoping to get a chance to speak to you all evening, young wizard, but you were so enraptured by your friends and their company that even _I_ couldn't bring myself to disturb you…but now, here we are."

"I…I appreciate that, my Lady," said Harry, blushing softly before he looked to Circe as he asked, "What…what can I do for you?"

"I have something for you," replied Circe, earning another surprised look from Harry, which only grew with how casually Circe sounded when she said it, even as the Princess of Magic went on. "Call it my own thanks for the favour you granted the realm of Magic nearly ten years ago."

"You mean Riddle?" asked Harry, earning a slow nod from Circe before Harry asked, "Um…no offence meant, my Lady, but…but you _do_ know…"

"That he's still alive? Yes, I'm sorry to admit that I _do_ know that," said Circe, holding up a finger before she added, "Don't worry: what I have for you will not be seen as me interfering in your quest. After all, many Demigods have boons and resources given to them, limited though they may be, which will assist them on their quests."

"Oh," said Harry.

"In _your_ case," said Circe, reaching into the folds of her gown before, to Harry's surprise, she withdrew a small, rectangular-shaped box with a pentagram engraved into the top.

How she'd managed to hide it so well, Harry didn't know and, to be honest, the only explanation he could think of was _magic._

Handing the box to Harry, Circe tapped the pentagram on the lid as she explained, "The boon I have for you is _this_ box: go on, you can open it."

Doing as she asked, Harry was surprised to find two items stored inside the box; one was a single silver ring with a pentagram in the crown, which appeared to be engraved into a black stone atop the ring. As for the other item, it was a small, black book, which didn't look like it was anything special, but, as Harry looked at it, he felt a shiver run through him as he looked from the ring and book to the Goddess who'd given them to him.

"The ring," explained Circe, indicating said item as she told Harry about them, "Is an enchanted gift that, given the fact it's a ring, I don't think any so-called wizard will look twice at when they see you wearing it. However, when you put that ring on, you will be given a power that will allow you to take care of the Horcruxes _without_ damaging their containers…and, even then, that's if only it's what you _want_ to do with their containers."

"Why would I?"

Rather than answer him, however, Circe shook her head as she added, "Sorry, can't tell you that, Harry: if I _did,_ I'd be interfering because I'd be doing part of the job for you. Anyway, as well as giving you that gift, the ring has a few other little surprises that I leave to you to discover for yourself, but, trust me, when you find out, you'll _love_ them."

Weirdly, Harry found himself believing Circe, even as the young Goddess indicated the book before she added, "Now this is something _very_ rare and special and, in a way, it's my thanks to you for your part in _nearly_ taking out the snake-faced a-hole ten years ago."

"Even though I didn't?"

"Oh, but you _did,_" replied Circe, but, just like with the ring, she didn't say much more than that as, instead, she tapped her nose as she added, "But, as you know, I can't say more, but the point is that you _did_ defeat Riddle…maybe not kill him as you want to…_yes,_ I even know about that…"

She actually winked at him as she said the last part, earning a shocked, but also embarrassed look from Harry as Circe went on, "However, as a gift for that defeat and the brief peace you gave your homeland, as well as Magic and my Mum's headaches with them, I have this for you, Harry. That book isn't just any ordinary book: it is a _copy_ of a journal that belonged to my favourite child, containing knowledge I now bequeath to you as thanks for your part in the brief peace."

As Harry's eyes widened, he licked his lips nervously before, even though he _knew_ he shouldn't ask it, he couldn't help himself.

"Who…who was your favourite child, my Lady?"

"Someone I imagine you'll become pretty well-acquainted with when the time comes," replied Circe, waving her hand, which seemed to cause the book to ripple and shimmer, revealing a single image in the centre of the book's cover.

A large, decorative-looking emerald-green letter S that looked like a snake coiled up in the aforementioned shape, with a small banner beneath the serpentine image that identified its original owner, even as Circe did the same.

"As my thanks, and to aid you on your quest, I present to you a replica of the fabled lost journal of Salazar Slytherin, Harry, one of the four Founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…use it well…"

"I…I _will,_" whispered Harry, awe, wonder and even homage filling his eyes as he picked up the journal and held it close, as though it was his most prized possession, even moreso than his wand, his Mum and Dad or even his knowledge of what he would have to do to succeed in his first quest.

Now, thanks to Lady Circe, he had the means to make that happen.

'Tom Riddle,' thought Harry, his green eyes again flashing gold as he clutched the journal in his hands while Circe left him to his musings. 'You don't have a hope in _Hades_ of escaping Death again…I'll make sure of it! I don't know what Lady Circe means, but you had better run, Riddle, but no matter where you run, I'm going to find you and when I do, I'm going to be ready…'

Letting his eyes rest on the journal, the ring and, of course, his white wand – which had been securely-fitted to a holster that Styx gave him and used to be a memento she'd fished out of the River Styx, apparently – Harry let a determined, but strong, if not heroically-fuelled smile cross his face as he considered what he was going to do.

He might have doubted it before, but now he knew.

'When I do, I'm going to _kill_ you!'

Curiously, at the same time Harry made his little promise, the light from the Sol Stone in the hand of Apollo's statue turned pure-white and burned _so_ brightly that it would have probably been seen from the furthest reaches of space itself.

Though the light only lasted for a moment before it returned to normal, leaving Harry bathed in the light and shadow of the setting sun as the best day of his life so far _finally_ drew to a close.

**Chapter 13 and it **_**looks**_** like Harry is ready to undertake his first quest, but with Hogwarts on the horizon and now **_**two**_** clues as to the Founders' connections with his true family and legacy, what sort of tasks might stand between Harry and his goals?**

**Also, can he **_**actually**_** bring himself to kill someone, even if that someone is Voldemort, and what could Circe have meant when she said the gift contained in the ring would help Harry decide what to do with the Horcruxes' containers?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out**

**Next Chapter: The Summer Solstice may be over, but it looks like Winter is already coming for Harry: so focused is he on his quest that, before he knows it, it's time for him to go to Hogwarts…but not before he receives a few surprises, including an inevitable meeting;**

**Please Read and Review**

_**AN: Olympians/Demigods**_

**So, before anyone asks, the **_**only**_** magical Olympians are the 'key characters' of this story – Harry, Thalia, Percy and Annabeth – but there will be HP characters with divine connections, as this story has already hinted.**

**Also, I'm not bashing Annabeth, exactly; instead, I'm sort of doing to her what JK did to our favourite brunette: a stuck-up introduction that will change later…with help from getting to know a life she can't claim to be master of, no matter how much she reads – or, in Annabeth's case, learns/trains – and, of course, our heroes.**

**So, for now, just keep reading to find out what else I have planned and I hope you are all enjoying the adventure;**

_**AN2: Portrayals**_

**Clarisse La Rue: Leven Rambin**

**Annabeth Chase: Alexandra Daddario**

**Luke Castellan: Jake Abel**

**Will Solace: Josh Hutcherson**

**Amphitrite: Gal Gadot**

**Hecate: Tilda Swinton**

**Circe: Danielle Panabaker**


End file.
